ToaMS: The Lost Tales
by uncutetomboy's bro
Summary: Side stories, origin stories and basically plot bunnies from Tales of a Maho Shinobi are contained within, so come on in and take a look around!
1. Chapter 1

_Steve: And here we go! the first chapter of my newest story: ToaMS: The Lost Tales! (A bunch of confetti burst over the area showering everyone there.)_

_Yui: Was that really needed?_

_Steve: Yup! Why?_

_Yui: Np particular reason at all._

_Steve: Oh! That's okay then. Anyways, the first chapter is Harry's and Hedwig's date. When I write them I'll add where they occur in Tales of a Maho Shinobi near the bottom of the beginning authors note so that you don't have to puzzle out where they occur._

_Pen-pen: Waarrk wark... Waaarrrkk waarrk waarkk wark war. (Sounds good... Amazingly enough coming from you.)_

_Steve: Damn penguin! _

_Hinata: It... really looks good Steve-san._

_Steve: Thank you Hinata. The people who responded to the poll in ToaMS made the decision for me so now I have a place to put those damn plot bunnies that bother me so much while not cluttering up my actual story with them. I'll also be putting Omakes as well as Origin stories for OC's that appear in the actual story. Hopefully people will enjoy the story._

_Yui: Yes, hopefully. Well? Aren't we getting the show on the road?_

_Steve: Uh-huh! Now, Hinata, Pen-pen? If you would so kindly?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

'_What the...!_' Reading

**Occurs between Chapters 16 (A date, a Kit, and a nightclub) and 17 (Meet the new teacher)**

_Steve: And by the way, another Harry Potter character will be making an appearance in this. Enjoy!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We open to the sight of Hedwig rushing around the apartment looking for something while Row gives her an amused glance every once in a while from where she's sitting with a crossword puzzle book. Clutching her head in frustration, Hedwig looks towards Row. "Well? Aren't you going to help?" After a moment Row looks up from her book with a inquisitive look.

"What's an eleven letter word for being unable to find something?" Unable to take it, Hedwig screeches causing Row to nod. "Frustration. Got it, thanks!" Hedwig just takes a deep, calming breath before glaring at Row.

"Row! This is serious! You know that I have a date with Harry tonight!" Row simply rolls her eyes before replying in a sarcastic voice.

"Gee? Really? I mean I never would have guessed with Harry having told us that he was going to take us each out on a date separately." Seeing Hedwig start to go red, she sighs. "Look, your looking for that leather jacket that Harry got for you right?" Hedwig nods while Row reaches into the seat cushions. "Well, here you go." Row pulls out a black leather jacket from inside the couch and throws it to Hedwig who catches it and stares at it uncomprehendingly. Suddenly a tick mark appears on her forehead (followed by another and then another and… well, I think you get the point) as she starts glaring at the smirking phoenix.

"And why, pray tell, didn't you tell me it was there? Hmm?" Row just grins.

"Mainly because it was Soo much fun watching you run around like a chicken with it's head cut off." Grinding her teeth, Hedwig launches herself at Row knocking the couch over backwards in the process. A few minutes later Harry enters the room and stops in his tracks at the sight of a breathless, red-faced Hedwig pinning Row's head between her knees while Row is grabbing her hips trying to push her off her. Harry raises an eyebrow but before he can say anything Sal does.

"Wow! I knew you two were close, but not THAT close." Both Hedwig and Row stare at her before they realize the position they're in and in a flash are on opposite sides of the room. Blushing madly, Hedwig starts stuttering.

"I…It's n-not wh-what you think! Row… she just…" Noticing the raised eyebrows, she sighs and drops her head. "She just did something that pissed me off, okay? And Sal, wipe that damn smirk off your face before I do it for you." Sal just rolls her eyes.

"Yes, mother." She laughs some at Hedwig's indignant sputters. "Anyways, shouldn't you and Harry be leaving now?" Looking at the time, Hedwig starts while Harry nods.

"Yeah we probably should. You ready Hedwig?" Still blushing, she rapidly gets on her jacket, hiding her wings from sight, before heading over to Harry and placing a hand on his shoulder. Just before they leave, Harry gives both Row and Sal his best 'You had better listen to me' stare. "Now don't be stirring up any trouble while I'm gone, got it? That's my job." Both nod before waving as Harry and Hedwig vanish in a swirl of snow. After a few moments Row notices Sal giving her a amused/perverted look. Narrowing her eyes, she huffs.

"Nothing happened Sal. And most assuredly nothing happened like you're thinking so get your mind out of the gutter." Sal simply chuckles while shaking her head.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that much Row. I just enjoy winding you and Hedwig up too much, that's all." now leering, she leans right up to Row's ear causing her to shiver. "Besides, have you forgotten about how we're going to 'share'? It works both ways my dear sister." Laughing at how red-faced she's gotten, Sal leans back with a smug look which rapidly melts into a mischievous smirk. "Anyways, enough of that. What's say we go and annoy Kakashi and steal his book? We could use some… research." Getting the same look on her face, Row nods.

"Oh, sounds good! Let's go annoy that pervert, shall we?" And with that both walk away leaving Kuromi (who's been listening in) shaking her head.

"Why does Master even try…"

0000000 With Harry and Hedwig 00000000

As a swirl of snow in an alley way announces Harry and Hedwig arrival, both turn and look one way and then another to make sure they're really alone. Hearing something, Hedwig turns and giggles some at the sight of a grumbling Harry fixing a headband that's covering his scar. "Harry stop that, it looks fine on you… goes with your look in fact." Which it does as Harry's currently in a jean jacket with part of the sleeves ripped off and a black shirt and jeans. Sighing to himself, Harry stops.

"Yeah, your right as usual. I just hate the fact that I always have to wear something to cover my scar you know? It just gets tiresome after a while. And, yes, I know that I have to in order to avoid any… unpleasant incidents." He suddenly looks like he's bitten into a apple and found half a worm in it. "Doesn't mean I have to like it any though." Hedwig just gives him a shrug.

"True. But then again no one's saying you have to either." Taking another glance around at their surroundings, she continues. "Anyhow, you should probably take that pill Naruto gave you." Smiling, Harry does so and once the smoke dissipates is revealed in his eighteen year old form. Now grinning at the sight of a slightly drooling Hedwig, he spreads his arms wide while wiggling his eyebrows.

"So? What do you think? See anything you like?" Harry could swear that Hedwig starts purring as she walks up to him looking him up and down with an appreciative look on her face. Reaching him, she lays a hand on the side of Harry's face while looking him in the eye, a soft look on her face.

"Do you even have to ask?" And with that she brings their lips together for a soft kiss before pulling away slightly. "Now that should be answer enough for even you." She giggles slightly at the silly grin on his face, only to blush as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Not really, no." Kissing her cheek as he moves his mouth up to her ear, Hedwig's face nearly combusts at his next words. "I could always use more answers from one my gorgeous angels." his grin melts into a soft smile as she looks away. "You don't have to be embarrassed Hedwig, not when it's just us." She looks back at him with a shy look.

"I know that, but I just can't help myself." Her shyness suddenly melts into a wry look. "And why must you use such cheesy lines anyways?" Harry just starts guiding her out of the alley as he cups his chin with a mock serious look.

"Simple really. One: I like doing so. And two…" Hearing him trail off, Hedwig looks back at him only for her blush to return full force with his next words. "… And two: you girls ARE my angels. Not to mention that it doesn't hurt that you and Row actually look the part either." Harry just laughs as they reach the entrance to the alley and walk away. Once their gone, one of the many piles of garbage moves revealing a scruffy old man holding a bottle. Looking at the bottle in his hand, he shrugs before downing the rest of it while muttering to himself.

"I had told them that the aliens were here and among us, but do they listen? No, of course not. Well, they'll be sorry come the invasion, that's for sure. Oh, well, back to sleep I guess." And with that he lays back and falls asleep within seconds.

000000000000 Half an hour later 0000000000000

Both of them are walking down a street with Harry still having his arm wrapped around Hedwig's waist while she smiles in contentment. 'Now this is something I've wanted for so long… I'm glad we're together now.' She takes a look at Harry, whose also smiling in contentment. 'By Athena I'm lucky… Here I am with Harry, the one I love, as my boyfriend…' Shaking her head, she chuckles ruefully. 'I STILL can't quite wrap my head around it. All those years of resignation, of resigning myself to loving him from afar and showing my affection in the only ways I could…And yet, here I am… happy.' Feeling a slight squeeze of her waist she turns to Harry watching her with those startling emerald eyes she loves so much. "Yes Harry? Is there a problem?" He smiles at her and chuckles some.

"Actually no, not really. I was just wondering what you were thinking about since you were so deep in thought just now." She just smiles softly at him before replying.

"Oh, nothing in particular… Just this and that." She then cozies up to him as she gains a wicked grin on her face. "Sooo? What are we doing?" Harry's smile becomes slightly lop-sided as he jerks his head to a point in front of them.

"Actually… We're here." Blinking in surprise, Hedwig looks at their surroundings only to let out a squeal upon seeing their at one of her favourite amusement parks. Harry's smile becomes a grin at this as he can see her obvious happiness and excitement. "You like?" Her answer is to nod before leaping on him and planting one on his lips while knocking him to the ground.

"Yes! Do you even have to ask?" Noticing the looks they're receiving, she gets off him before jumping up and down attracting more then a few stares (and a few jealous looks from several women). "Can we go on the roller coasters? Huh? Huh? Please?!" Harry starts laughing while dusting himself off.

"Sure, after all they ARE part of the park and are part of the reason we came in the first place. Hedwig's reply to this is to start dragging him over to the ticket booth. Once through Hedwig heads directly to the park directory. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turns and sees Harry giving her a knowing look. "In a hurry much?" She just blushes while chuckling and nodding.

"Sorry, I just love amusement park rides… Especially Roller Coasters." Seeing Harry's grin she cocks her head to the side and lets out an inquisitive hoot. "Hooo? What are you grinning about Harry?" If anything his grin widens as he raises a finger and winks.

"Well, it's just that you're in luck today Hedwig. They've recently added a new ride that I know that you'll just love." Taking a hold of her hand (which she doesn't mind at all) Harry and Hedwig run through the park until our hero stops and points. "There you go. I somehow think that's right up your alley." Hedwig just stares at the archway next to a tower in confusion. She's about to ask what it is when she sees two people attached to a rope being slowly lifted up the tower. Noticing that the rope is attached to the middle of the archway she grins already guessing what's about to happen. Her grin widens upon seeing that she's right as they fall from the tower and start swinging back and forth through the archway.

"Your right. This is right up my alley… Well? What are we waiting for?!" She starts to rush over before turning back to look at an amused Harry with the 'Puppy dog eyes no jutsu' causing him to laugh. "You are going with me… right?" Harry just shakes his head still laughing.

"Of course Hedwig, wouldn't dream of anything else." A few minutes later finds themselves being strapped into the doubled safety harness attached the rope by a pimply faced attendant who keeps staring at Hedwig. Trying to be cool, he smiles at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? This ride is pretty scary after all." Narrowing her eyes, Hedwig glares at the guy causing him to flinch.

"'Are you sure you want to do this? This ride is pretty scary after all.' Are you joking? I assure you that I'm quite capable of going on this ride. Besides," Hedwig puts her arm around Harry's shoulders. "Besides, I got my big, strong boyfriend here with me in the unlikely event I do get scared." The guy turns to glare at Harry but backs off at Harry's.

"Er… Okay then… Lift them up!" He walks away shaking his head and mumbling under his breath about some guys having all the luck. Meanwhile in the harness Hedwig's rolling her eyes with a sigh.

"Bloody hormonal idiot." Hedwig giggles at Harry's sly glance. "What? It's true!" Harry just sighs while shaking his head as they approach the top of the tower.

"Hedwig, that's beside the poiiiinnnt! Aaahhhhhh!" Before Harry can finish what he's about to say, they reach the top of the tower with the rope then detaching and throwing them into free fall. After a few moments of this the rope catches catapulting them through the archway as they scream in pure enjoyment. This continues until the swinging slowly slows and then stops. With silly grins (and hearts pounding) they're unstrapped and start to make their way to the exit as Hedwig can't stop talking about it while making gestures with her hands.

"That was so awesome! The rope let go like 'Whoosh!' And you going 'Ahhhh!' I was going 'Yahhhhh!' What a rush!" Used to her antics, Harry chuckles while giving glares at several men staring at her, some with leers. Turning to her he grins.

"I told you would like it, didn't I?" Hedwig starts nodding her head so fast she looks like a bobble head.

"Oh yeah! You know what? We should bring the others here. Especially Ayame. She'd love it." Harry just stares at her before turning back to look at the ride they just were on with a sweat drop.

"True. Like us Ayame-chan is a adrenaline junkie. For a civilian, she's actually pretty adventurous." After that, the two walk around going on various rides while talking with each other. To Hedwig's mind while Harry's choice to take it slow is odd, she can't help but agree that getting to know each other on a deeper level is a good thing. Finally stopping to have something to eat, they find a convenient bench to sit down on. Looking at Harry, Hedwig gives him a thankful expression.

"Thanks for everything Harry. I've really enjoyed myself today." Harry just shrugs with a smile and places his arm across her shoulder.

"Well, that's good to know. But lucky you, our date is far from over. Not by a far shot." Taking a bite of her hot dog, Hedwig nods thoughtfully.

"That's good to know. To be frank, I'm enjoying myself too much for it to end yet. And I don't want it to." Leaning back into his shoulder, Hedwig watches the crowds pass them by, unknowing of her and Harry due to the privacy charms she cast (since they don't want to attract the attention of the MOM by having Harry do it). Placing her arm across Harry's shoulder, she examines herself as if it's a mystery. 'Who would have thought that being a human would be so interesting?' Noticing Harry watching her examination she raises an amused eyebrow. "Yes?" Harry looks away embarrassed while scratching his chin.

"I was just wondering…" Clearing his throat, he restarts. "I was just wondering why you like your human form. I mean… I know Sal's reasons and some of Row's but not your's… So I was wondering why you like it. I hope you don't mind me asking this. I don't mean to pry but… I, er, just, um…" Harry trails off as Hedwig finishes for him in a soft voice.

"You just want to know so you can better understand me, right?" Harry slowly nods.

"Well, yeah. You're one of my most precious people Hedwig and I want to understand your viewpoints. I know it's probably personal but-" Harry's cut off as Hedwig lays a finger gently against his lips.

"No Harry. While you're right in that it is personal, I don't mind you asking me this. It's not you just want to know it, you want to know it to better understand us. And trust when I say that isn't a bad reason. Just… give me a few moments to gather my thoughts, ok?" Harry nods as Hedwig closes her eyes in thought. After a few moments she opens them while nodding to herself. Looking at Harry, she takes a deep breath. "Okay, you know that you've been de-aged, right?" It isn't a question as much as a statement as Harry already had figured this out more then a year ago when he had picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet which talked about Harry Potter having been sorted into Gryffindor house at Hogwarts. Add to the fact that he couldn't stay in his world for more then a week without becoming violently ill and it wasn't that hard to figure out. Harry winces as he remembers the confrontation he had with his familiars over it. It was one of the few arguments he has had with them.

"Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Having noticed his wince, Hedwig pulls her arm from around his shoulder so that she could rest a hand there.

"Harry, forget about that argument. We've already have." Harry shakes his head angrily in self-incrimination.

"No Hedwig, I won't. I can't because some of what I said to you three was unforgivable considering you were only trying to protect me." Hedwig shakes her head with a sigh knowing that no one is as hard on himself as Harry.

"We forgave you Harry. And it was easy to do as we were partially at fault. And, don't forget this either, we said somethings that were just as nasty." Getting off the bench, Hedwig kneels in front of him as she reaches up and strokes his cheek. "As your so fond of saying: 'It's in the past, therefore you can't change it.'" Giving him a smile, she continues. "Anyways, we should get back on subject, don't you think?" Harry just nods with a thankful look at the change of subject.

"Thanks. I kind of forgot and got off subject huh?" Hedwig just shrugs.

"No worries." Hedwig smiles as her golden eyes bore into Harry's green. "Back when I was just your owl, not even a familiar but rather what you've referred to as a pseudo-familiar, I…" Taking a calming breath, she continues. "I sometimes got hurt… badly." Seeing Harry's widening eyes, she rapidly shakes her head and explains. "Not physically, emotionally. Do you know why?" Harry shakes his head in the negative.

"No… not at all. Why?" Suddenly his breath hitches as he realizes something. "Was… was it because of me?" Hedwig chuckles sadly.

"No, it wasn't because of you Harry… at least not directly." Seeing him starts to look down, she grabs his chin and forces him to look her in the face once more. "Harry, it wasn't because of anything you did. Rather, it was because of what I didn't do… couldn't do." Now completely confused, Harry gives voice to his thoughts.

"What are you talking about Hedwig? Hedwig?" Harry's eyes widen as her eyes become slightly misty as she sighs.

"Because I had to stand by and watch you get hurt so much and be unable to do anything about it. I was unable to really comfort you when you needed it." Harry reaches up and holds his hand against her face as she leans into it and does the same with her hand. "As an owl I had no way to actually comfort you. I couldn't hold your hand… hug you or even cuddle…" She starts to chuckle a bit. "Well I suppose I could hug and cuddle, but you were the one to put your arms around me, not the other way around like I wanted." Sadly shaking her head to clear it, she looks up with barely contained tears in her eyes. "I so badly wanted to do so. But all I really could do to comfort you was to give you nips or nuzzle you.. Or preen your mop top." Both laugh a little at that. "But nothing else. You can never have any idea how much that hurt… And trust me it did. Sometimes it felt like my heart was tearing apart." Harry quickly gathers her into his arm allowing her to wrap her arms in reciprocation as she softly sobs into his shoulder as the hug becomes warm and tight.

'How long Hedwig? How long have you held this in? It doesn't matter now, I'm here for you and I'm not going to leave. I promise you that much.' On the outside, he softly repeats the last part of his thoughts. "It doesn't matter now Hedwig. We have each other now and nothings going to change that." Hedwig gives off a muffled something that sounds somewhere between a chuckle and a sob.

"That's true. I cannot tell you how happy I have been since gaining my human form. I've been thanking Athena since I can now do everything I've ever wanted and far more." Moving her head up, she gives him a soft, yet long, kiss on his lips before laying her forehead against his with her eyes closed in happiness. "I love you my Harry-Wizard." Harry closes his eyes as well in contentment with a smile on his face.

"And I love you my Yuki-tenshi (Snowy angel)" They stay like that for a period of time as the sky slowly darkens as night falls. Finally, Harry sighs as they open their eyes. "Well? Do you want to return home? Or do you want to stay?" Hedwig starts shaking her head with a happy look.

"No. I… I don't want the night to end yet. Not when I'm having so much fun." She starts biting her lip with a pleading look. "Can we please stay awhile and play some games? Please?" Harry chuckles as he gives her waist a squeeze, enjoying the feeling of her body pressed against his.

"Sure. Whatever you want to do we'll do." With a smirk on his face, he leans next to her ear causing her to blush slightly as he starts whispering. "Besides, I don't want this night to end yet either." Smiling, she kiss his cheek.

"Sounds good." Noticing he still in his eighteen year old body her eyebrows rise. "Wow! How long do those pills last for?!" Blinking at the random question, Harry looks down and shrugs.

"The effects take about ten hours to fade, why?" Blushing at the dirty thoughts running through her mind while thinking about the length of time it lasts, she shrugs.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering, that's all." Seeing the disbelieving look on his face, she tries to change the subject. Looking around, she spies her hot dog still unfinished. "Oh look at that! I can't believe I forgot about that." Giggling nervously she casts a warming charm on it before she starts to finish it. Harry just rolls his eyes at her obvious attempt to change the subject but lets it drop just the same. He just sighs and chuckles slightly.

'Ok, I'll drop it for now Hedwig… But I WILL find out eventually. Trust on me for that.' Noticing that she's now finished, he's about to get up when he sees something else. "Hey, Hedwig? You got a bit of mustard on your cheek." Blinking, she wipes her cheek with a tissue.

"Did I get it?" Harry just shakes his head causing her to try to get it again. "Did I get it now?" Once again Harry shakes his head, this time with a amused look on his face.

"Nope. Here, let me get it." And with a smirk he leans in towards her cheek. Hedwig's about to ask what he's doing when she feels his tongue swipe a spot on her cheek giving her a full-body blush. "There, all gone." Seeing her blush, his smirk grows as a thought enters his mind. "You know what Hedwig? You look cute blushing like that." This, if anything, causes her blush to deepen as gives him a punch to shoulder to hide her embarrassment.

"Asshole." Harry just smirks as they get up. Wanting to get her mind off what just happened, Hedwig looks around thoughtfully. Spotting a game of darts, she points at it while looking at Harry… who still has a smirk on his face. "Can we try that game?" Looking at it, Harry nods.

"Sure. Seems a bit unfair to the attendant, me being a ninja and all. Anyways, cancel the privacy charms and we'll head right on over." And with that she does so and they head on over. Paying for three darts, Harry holds back and scores only one bulls-eye while making sure the other two get within the first circle. Looking at the prizes Harry notices one in particular and chooses it. Upon seeing which one it is Hedwig face-faults causing Harry to laugh as it's a stuffed snowy owl. As she gets back up Harry says something that causes her to face-fault, again. "I think I'll call her… He-chan." Sometime (and several prizes later) they head towards a Farris wheel when Hedwig stops. Harry walks a short way before noticing she's stopped and heads back to where she's standing with a longing look. "Hedwig? What's up? Something catch your eye?" Startled, Hedwig jumps a bit before rubbing her neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, I just saw something interesting… That's all." She takes another glance which Harry follows, with his eyebrows raising seeing that she's looking at a large, fluffy, black stuffed dog with green eyes and a lopsided grin. Both him and Kuro sweat drop seeing as how it resembles how Harry's demonic form will look. Shaking his head, he points at it.

"You like?" Hedwig slowly nods while blushing. "Then I'd be a piss poor boyfriend if I didn't get it for you." Walking over, Harry gains the attention of the attendant.

"Ah! And what do we have here? Another customer willing to test his strength? Well come on up then!" Handing over some money, Harry grabs one of the mallets and walks over to the target before bringing it down. Harry's eyes narrow as it stops short of the bell with a "Pffft" sound. The attendant just gives him a theatrical shrug. "Aww. Too bad about that, but it looks like you can only those prizes." He points towards several smaller stuffed teddy bears from which Hedwig chooses a white one with a yellow ribbon around it's neck. Seeing her sad expression, Harry's face hardens as he slaps some more money down and grabs the biggest mallet they have causing the attendant to raise an eyebrow in amusement. "Kid, I think that's too… big…?!" He trails off as his eyes (and several others watching) pop out of his skull seeing Harry pick it up with little trouble.

'Let's see that fucking bastard's trick stop THIS!' And with a growl in his throat, Harry brings the hammer down… well, more like he smashes it down. Harry's smirk becomes a savage grin as the weight not only goes through the hidden sandbag, but also knocks the bell off. Still wearing his grin, Harry walks past the shocked attendant and grabs the dog before giving it to Hedwig who cuddles it with a happy look. Once he's done he turns back to the attendant who's examining the remains of the sandbag as well as the damaged bell. Hearing a snort he looks up to see Harry and his stare becomes a glare.

"Why the hell did you destroy my game kid!? What in hell possessed you to do that!? Huh!? Why, I have half a mind to have you and your girlfriend there thrown out and banned from the park!" He goes red and develops a tick as Harry laughs at him. "What are you laughing at kid!? Do you WANT to get kicked out!?" Harry just grins and points behind him.

"Somehow I think you'll be too busy to try and get us kicked out." His face rapidly paling, the attendant turns and is confronted by the sight of several EXTREMELY pissed of beefy guys and their significant others who are glaring at him. As one of them cracks his knuckles he recognizes them as people he had cheated using his little trick. He looks back at Harry, who just waves with a smile. "Have fun. See ya!" And with that, and still laughing, both Harry and Hedwig take off running leaving the attendant to deal with the aftermath. A short while later, Hedwig stops and tries to catch her breath between laughs.

"Oh! (Giggle) I can't believe that guy! I (HA! HA! HA!) almost feel sorry for him because of what's going to happen to him." Harry gives her a grin through his own laughs.

"Almost?" Hedwig looks back at him with laughter dancing in her eyes.

"Yeah, key word there: Almost." This of course send the two into another burst of hysterics. Finally getting her laughter under control, Hedwig examines her stuffed dog before cuddling it again. Harry gives her an amused look before commenting.

"You know… Normally I would ask if you liked it but I can see it isn't necessary to do so." In reply she squeezes it again. Harry begins sighing theatrically with his hand on his forehead. "Alas! I never thought that I would see the day when I was jealous of a stuffed toy." At Hedwig's giggles, he cracks a smile.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry. I'll make sure that your properly… rewarded." Harry waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Is that a promise?" Hedwig sticks her tongue out at him only for Harry to try to catch it in a kiss.

"Harry!" Giggling, her face softens as she leans in and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I really do love him. Thanks." Looking back at it she gains a serious look on her face while nodding. "And I shall call him Ry-chan and Ry-chan shall be mine!" Now it's Harry's turn to laugh at how she's acting.

"Huh. Who would have guessed that you of all people would have acted like this? I bet you if I told any of our friends about this they would say that I was imagining things." Hedwig just grins with a snort.

"Why? Because I act like a 'Proper Lady' most of the time?" She snorts as they enter the line for the Farris wheel. "While that may be true most of the time Harry even I, of all people, like to cut loose every once in a while. Besides…" Noticing that they're about to board the Farris wheel, Hedwig gives Harry a loving look before she leans in and whispers into his ear. "You're one of the few people I fell comfortable around enough to act like this. Trust me when I say that I could never act like this in the Owlry at Hogwarts. Such prudes they are! Hrmp!" Harry just laughs before handing over some tickets to the attendant. Holding open the door to their carriage for Hedwig, he theatrically bows with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ladies first." Hedwig then regards him with her most lady-like look.

"Why thank you kind sir." A moment later the illusion is broken as both burst into laughter. Upon getting into the carriage, the Farris wheel starts only for it to stop before Harry and Hedwig reach the top. After waiting a few minutes a voice comes over the PA system.

"Our apologies ladies and gentleman, the main engine for the Farris wheel has broken down and it will have to manually turned. Rest assured that you will be getting down only momentarily. We thank you for your patience." Rolling her eyes, Hedwig starts muttering to herself.

"Great, just great. What a perfect end for the night." Hearing Harry start laughing, she turns to him with a glare. "And what, pray tell are you laughing about?" Harry stops laughing at her cold tone, but he keeps the grin.

"I'm laughing at what you said. When you think about it, it IS the perfect end to the evening." Seeing her confused expression, he chuckles. "Think about it. Here we are… alone… in a carriage… with the beauty of the amusement park spread out below us… It's actually quite romantic if you think about it," Thinking it over, Hedwig gets a smile as she nods.

"True." Getting up from where she's sitting beside from him, she moves and plomps her self in his lap before reaching up and running her fingers through his messy hair. "You're right. It is very romantic." Both of them still grinning, they lean towards one another before kissing. Soon after the two of them are making out until a cough sounds. Breaking apart, they notice the attendant looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya know gov'nar you really should choose a place a smite more private next time." Harry just shrugs sheepishly while his next words cause the attendant to roar with laughter and Hedwig to bury her face in his shoulder in embarrassment.

"Oh, trust me it was quite private I assure you… Er, you mind giving us another go around would you?"

00000 Later 0000000

Harry and Hedwig are heading to the exit and Harry turns to say something only to be knocked the ground by someone barrelling into him. Looking down, he notices a head of spiky, hot pink hair belonging to a moaning woman.

"Owww." Realizing that she's laying on top of someone, she leaps to her feet and nearly falls down again as she nearly trips over her feet. "Oh! I am SO sorry for that! I did't mean to! Honest!" Harry just waves her off with a chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not hurt anyways." Reaching out his hand he introduces himself with the name he's been using. "Name's Harry Evens." Noticing her red puffy eyes, he frowns. "You okay?" The woman wipes her eyes with a sleeve before grasping the hand offered with a slightly watery smile.

"Yeah, I'm ok… I'm Tonks, just Tonks." Gesturing towards a nearby bench, they walk over and sit down. Harry's about to say something when Hedwig whacks him on the head. Shaking her head, Hedwig smiles putting Tonks at rest.

"Hello, my boyfriend may have forgotten to introduce me (Harry flinches) but my name is Hedwig Potter, but call me Hedwig." At this Tonks eyebrows nearly meet her hairline.

'Potter…? Could she be related to… Nah! That's impossible… Isn't it?' Shaking her head, Tonks shakes the Hedwig's hand as Harry walks off with the excuse to get some drinks. After a few moments of silence, Tonks clears her throat. "Your boyfriend is pretty… nice I guess." Hedwig nods with a dreamy smile.

"Yeah… He's great. Ever since we got together I've been thanking who ever up there for allowing us to become a couple." Hedwig notices the slight wistful sigh that escapes from Tonks' throat as well as how her hair becomes a tone darker. "So I'm guessing that you're an metamorph?" Tonks jerks and stares at her in shock causing her to chuckle before laying a finger against the side of her nose. "Don't worry, I'm not a muggle so I know all about the wizarding world, as does my boyfriend." Heaving a sigh of relief, Tonks gives her a smile.

"That's good to know. I was worried for a second there that I might have modify your memories. And your too nice to do that to." Hedwig shrugs before shooting her a sly grin.

"Well if you did you might have made Harry think that you were his girlfriend." She starts laughing at Tonks' protest before waving it off. "I was joking. Yeesh! Get a sense of humor." Tonks goes silent allowing Hedwig to take a guess at the problem. "Let me guess: You were on a date and he ruined it by trying to convince you to use you Metamorph powers to change your appearance?" Tonks whips her head around in shock.

"How… How'd you know?" Hedwig just shrugs.

"It was just a guess. That's all. Oh! Here's Harry!" Harry approaches and hands over some drinks. With a glance, Hedwig explains what happened through the link and watches as Harry gives her an almost unnoticeable nod… which Tonks notices. Seeing her raised eyebrow Hedwig winks. "Me and Harry have a link that allows us to communicate without words." Having heard of such things, Tonks nods.

"Huh. This is actually the first time that I've ever seen someone with such a link." She groans as she can hear someone call her name. Hedwig just chuckles before pulling out a (fake) wand and casting a notice me not charm. Tonks looks at her in amazement as her now ex-boyfriend runs past without seeing her. "Impressive." With a chuckle the three get up and head through the exits. By the time they reach a private place Tonks and Hedwig have developed a tentative friendship while Tonks has explained her dream to become a Auror to which Harry nods.

"That's actually a very good dream. I hope you reach it." Tonks starts sighing. "What? Is there a problem." She looks away before explaining.

"It is a great dream… but I don't know if I'm cut out for it, that's all." Seeing their icluderous looks, she sighs with a shrug. "I'm clumsy, I don't know very many spells and… well, I get a lot of flack for who my aunts are as well as who my cousin is." She's surprised when Harry snorts.

"First of all, judging someone on who their family is in my book pure idiocy. Second, the fact that your clumsy according to you could be strength." She just blinks with her expression carrying pure confusion at this causing Harry to chuckle. "Have you ever heard of a muggle martial art called drunken fist?" She shakes her head even more confused. "It's practitioners get drunk so that they can learn how to fight as if they were drunk when sober. So why don't you turn your clumsiness into a unpredictable duelling style?" Thinking it over, a smile comes to her face.

"That's… actually a great idea! Thanks!" She's so caught up in her excitement she plants a big one on Harry. Realizing this, she starts to stutter out a apology when Hedwig just waves her off.

"No big, so don't worry about it." Still grinning, she continues. "Anyways we should get going." She sadly smiles as Tonks gives her a hug.

"I wish that I knew where you live… we could be friends!" Hedwig just chuckles before sharing a look with Harry.

"Let us deal with that." Backing away, she gives Tonks a smile. "See you around." Tonks moves to leave only to turn around as something occurs to her.

"Hey! Wait a second! How would… you… know where I live?" Looking around she notices they've disappeared. "Huh? How did disapperate so silently?" Of course, she doesn't notice the snow flakes on the ground slowly melting away…

000000000 Back in Konoha 0000000

Harry and Hedwig arrive in Konoha outside their apartment just in time as the aging pills wear off and Harry returns to his real age. Looking at himself, Harry shrugs and is about to say something when they hear muffled yelling. Blinking, they turn and sweat drop as they see Kakashi hanging from a tree in his boxers with a gag in his mouth. He starts groaning as he sees the sign with a cartoon Sal and Row on it pasted on his back. "I tell them not to get in trouble and they just ignore me… Why do I even try?" Hedwig just laughs.

"Look, cut him down and I'll go on ahead. Sound good?" With a sigh Harry nods causing her to giggle as he heads towards his Jounin sensei. Reaching the apartment, she walks into the living room which is full of giggles. She looks towards the couch and raises an eyebrow at the sight of Sal and Row on the couch reading a bunch of orange books while giggling pervertivly. Hearing the sigh they look up and notice the smiling Hedwig. Sal gains a big grin as she bounces off the couch along with Row as they start interrogating Hedwig about her date…

000000000 Three days later: Tonks' apartment 000000000

Groaning at the sunlight coming through the window, Tonks finally gets out of bed. Heading towards her kitchen in her night clothes (basically a shirt and panties) she blinks at the sight of a phoenix on her table. Walking over, she notices that it's holding a small royal purple bag and a letter. "Wothcher. How are this morning?" She smiles as the phoenix warbles some. "Heh! I must be going crazy to talk to a bird." She rubs her eyes as she could have sworn that the bird was smirking at her. Slowly opening the letter, she starts reading.

_'Hey Tonks! It's me, Hedwig! You may be wondering what the bag is for right? Well it's so we can keep in touch of course! Ok, you're probably looking at this letter as if I'm crazy thinking "How can a bag keep us in touch" right?'_ Tonks blinks before looking at the phoenix.

"Okkkkay. How did she know that?" The bird just motions to the letter. "Let me guess, the answer is in the letter, right?" The phoenix nods and with a shrug she turns back to the paper and starts reading again.

_'Anyways, that's the beauty of it, it does so. Don't ask me to explain since I don't know the mechanics of it and the last time Harry and his brother tried to explain it… Well, let's just say that if I didn't understand any of it, I walked away even more ignorant then I was before.'_ Tonks snorts at this thinking that's like herself. _'It boils down to this: Place a letter into the bag and it'll be transported to the one I have and vice versa. I like you and I want to be friends and pen-pals are better then nothing ne? Hopefully you feel the same way.'_ Tonks smiles and nods. _'Well, I'm betting you do. And let me know if you ever want a girls night out and I'll be there in a jiffy. I'll probably bring along my sisters… ok, they're not my real sisters but they might as well be. Anyways, contact me as soon as you can, I want to hear from you! Signed, your possible friend, Hedwig Potter. Ps: You can't return the bag anyways since the phoenix is now gone.'_ Her eyes opening in shock, Tonks looks up to find that the phoenix is indeed gone. Shaking her head, she starts scratching her hair.

"I have really got to find out how she does that. Oh well… Now where did I put that parchment and my quills?"

000000000 End 0000000000

_Steve: And there we go! The first chapter of my new story and I introduced Tonks, one of my favorite characters!_

_Yui: Huh. I would have thought that it would have been someone else like Luna or someone else._

_Steve: Well, I liked Luna but she didn't fit the idea I had and Tonks did. Besides, this just opens the way for how Tonks will react when they reach the point in the Timeline where Harry left._

_Hinata: SO Tonks-san and Hedwig-san will be penpals?_

_Steve: Yup! And they will also meet at various points to do girl stuff... which I have no clue how to write since I don't really know and definitely don't want to come across as sexist if I write the same stuff as most male authors... mostly shopping and stuff._

_Yui: You just did._

_Steve: (Rubs the back of his head sheepishly) Opps... Don't flame me for that! Please I'm begging you... since it'll get back to my sister and then my Mom... and those two are scary when mad let me tell you!_

_Yui: Trust me, they are._

_Pen-pen: Wa waark ar waaarrrkkk waarrk war a waarrkk wark warrk war wa waaarrrk. (At least my feathered sister got a chapter with Harry all to herself.)_

_Steve: True. Now, to the next chapter!_

_000000000000000000 Screen fades out 0000000000000000_


	2. Discussions and the Black Sisters

_Steve: Welcome back everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of Lost Tales. Now several people asked about what happened to Bella and Cissy after they were rescued. Hopefully this chapter will answer your questions._

_Yui: Yay... as usual you upload a whole lot of chapters at once. _

_Pen-pen: War wark waarrkk waarrk... warrk war?(You just couldn't resist... could you?)_

_Steve: Nope... And I got another two chapters after this._

_Everyone: (Sarcastically) Yay._

_Steve: Oh gee, I can feel your enthusiasm from here._

_Everyone: (Shrugs)_

_Steve: Anyway, if you would Hinata? Pen-pen?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

**Takes place immediatly after Chapter 22 (Elements and New/Old faces)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We open to the sight of Harry and Naruto in the Hokage's office with the Sandaime waiting for something. That something happens as Hiashi, Tsume, and the ShikaInoCho team walk in. Once they're in, the Sandaime rushes through some handsigns to place a privacy jutsu as Harry and Naruto cast some spells to assure that no ones going to be eavesdropping. His task complete, Hiruzen leans back into his chair with a groan while he considers the people in front of him. "I'm sorry about the precautions but they're needed since we're going to be discussing sensitive data and we don't want certain factions getting a hold of it." Tsume starts sneering.

"In other words Danzo and the Elders." Sarutobi sighs in resignation before nodding.

"Yes, those are three of them." Looking out the window, he barely holds in another. "Danzo wants to try and shape Konoha as he sees fit and he'll try anything. My old team mates want to play political games in an effort to get more power as well as keep what they have now." Shikaku shrugs.

"It's troublesome but true." As the others nod in agreement, Shibi speaks up.

"I agree with Shikaku-san's view, but I for one wish to know why we're here? Am I correct in assuming that the reason is the two girls found recently by Team Seven?" Harry nods, confirming it.

"That is the reason Shibi-san. As to why you're here? That's actually quite simple. Within this room is half of the full political might of the village. Together, this group could force the rest of the council into a corner if need be." Hiashi starts to sigh.

"As a Nara would say: So troublesome." Chuckles erupt as Shikaku gives Hiashi a lazy one finger salute. Harry shakes his head before looking at Inoichi.

"Before we go any farther, I want to know what Inoichi found during his examinations he performed on the two." Mulling it over, they all agree. Gathering his thoughts, Inoichi closes his eyes as he begins.

"What I found could be summed up in one word: a mess. Both girls have a absolutely massive amount of damage to their psyche. I honestly can't imagine how it occurred though." Opening his eyes he observes everyone's reaction and isn't surprised that Harry and Naruto aren't. 'so those two already knew…' Shaking his head, he continues. "Of the two, Narcissa is the better off since the damage in her case is comparatively light. It's the other girl, Bellatrix, that worries me." Raising an eyebrow, Tsume asks the question on everyone's mind.

"She worries you? Why? And why don't I think that's a good thing." Taking a deep breath, Inoich runs his hand through his hair before answering.

"To be perfectly blunt… Though her mind hasn't snapped, it's badly fractured. Imagine a broken mirror barely staying in it's frame and you've got the basic idea of what state her mind is in." Everyone flinches at this. "I have never seen anything like it except in the Uchiha after the massacre. I'm actually surprised that she's stayed as stable as she has." The Hokage shakes his head in disbelief.

"That is disturbing." Inoichi snorts in derision.

"No, what is disturbing is that what Harry asked me to look for is true." This time everyone's eyebrows rise as they as one look at Harry. Shibi clears his throat before speaking.

"And what exactly did you ask for him to look for?" Frowning, Harry answers.

"Their memories… or rather evidence that they're lacking them." Seeing their confusion, Harry sighs as he begins explaining. "When we first found them me and nii-san did a scanning spell to see if they had in tracking charms on them just in case. This spell also detects various types of magic as well. Everyone with me so far?" They all nod. "Okay then. Now, the spell detected several magics… two in particular. One was like that of a time-turner, in other words temporal magic. And like a time-turner this magic was from the future to the past. Not the past to the future like everyone assumed at first." No one reacts to this until Shibi's glasses nearly fall off his face. They all start shouting until the Sandaime slams the palm of his hand against the desk. In the resounding silence, he looks at each one of the adults. Finally, he leans back with a sigh while taking a puff.

"I assume the question that everyone is talking about is this: Are you talking about time travel? If so, the way that your talking about it sounds as if it is far from unknown where you come from." Harry nods at this, confirming that the answer is yes to both. Shikaku looks at him with a sigh.

"This is troublesome, but how is such a thing possible? Various shinobi have tried, and failed, to create a jutsu to time travel and here you are saying that wizards have figured it out. I know how troublesome it is to get off subject, but I think we need some back ground." Harry looks at Naruto, who shrugs. Seeing as he's not going to get any help from that quarter, he stats explaining.

"Okay, it's like this: Time travel works one of two ways, you either go forewords or backwards. Moving forwards is easy, backwards is not. Wizards use an object known as a time turner move backwards. A time turner basically holds magic for use in a temporal spell that turns back time. The problem is that the amount of magic, or energy rather, to travel back is enormous. That is why no shinobi has ever managed it. While a Jounin could travel back three hours, it would kill them in order to do so as they would die of chakra exhaustion. That's why a time turner is used. It recharges itself by absorbing ambulant magic around it and storing it. It can only store so much though, that's why the limit for a current time turner is six months… even though no one even uses it." Interested, Hiashi looks at him.

"But why not? I would have thought that people would?" Harry shakes his head in the negative.

"No. because they always die with in a month of going back." He chuckles at everyone's look of shock. "The reason is this: Time itself will not allow for two versions of the same person to exist in the same time frame. For some reason, the time stream will always destroy the future version to the point that nothing will remain, not even dust, within a month. That's not even counting the potential for something like the Grandfather's Paradox." Tsume screws her face up n confusion.

"'Grandfather's Paradox'? What's that?" This time Naruto answers.

"It works like this: You go back in time to when your Ojii-san was just a genin, before your Tou-san was conceived, and kill him or do something that makes it so that he and your Obaa-chan never got together, ergo you Tou-san was never born and you no longer exist. Here's the problem: If you no longer exist, how did you go back in the first place? The Answer? You did go back thus ensuring that you never existed, thus allowing you to exist. Confused?" Hiashi nods while holding his head.

"Thanks, just what I needed, a headache. So what does this happen to do with what we were just discussing?" Harry grins.

"It has everything to do with it. The point is that you would need a MASSIVE amount of magic to move backwards any amount. Now, think for a moment, exactly how far did Narcissa and Bellatrix move backwards? The answer might surprise you: Several years." Chouza scratches his head in confusion.

"I thought that the farthest Wizards have ever gone back is six months?" Harry nods at him while Naruto answers.

"You're correct, the reason being that you would need the equivalent of a hundred wizard's/Shinobi's energy to travel just that far. In this case we know what did it. Because besides the temporal magic, the scan managed to pick up an echo of the magical signature used in the spell. And guess what? It wasn't human but divine." In his chair, Sarutobi jerks.

"Divine?! As in the Kami's?! Do we have any idea which ones?" Naruto sighs while shaking his head.

"While we know it was three of them, we can only identify one. And that is only because we have an example of his work here in this room." Seeing the apparent confusion, Naruto points at the seal on his stomach. The response is immediate. Everyone of the adults pale as the single word passes Shibi's trembling lips.

"The Shinigami…" Harry nods. Coughing, Hiruzen looks back at Inoichi.

"You said you found evidence that they had sealed memories?" He then looks at Harry and Naruto. "And you think that this has something to do with how they travelled back in time? As well as de-aged?" Harry shakes his head.

"I don't think. I KNOW that they are connected, though why and for what reason I have no clue." He shrugs before looking at everyone with a serious expression. "And that's what bothers me since the Kami's hardly, if ever, get involved in the affairs of us ere mortals anymore. So for them to do so is worrisome." He then looks back at Inoichi. "Now I for one want to know exactly what Inoichi-san found in regards to memories." Everyone watches as the mind walker sighs.

"That's the thing that had been bugging me till now. While I didn't find any memories of after the age they appear to be, I DID find echoes left by those memories that appear to have now been locked away in their sub-conscious. The other interesting thing I found was several… holes, I guess you could call them, in their mindscape. They seem to be the after effects of some kind of pin-point mental attack." Naruto nods as he starts talking to himself.

"Seems they're victims of someone using brute force Legimancy attacks…" Looking around at the stares he's getting he realizes that he had said that out loud. "Um… Opps?" As Harry shakes his head, Shibi pushes his glasses up his nose.

"I believe that we all wondering what exactly this 'Legimancy' is and how could it possibly leave a hole in a person's mindscape?" Naruto sighs before looking at them all seriously.

"What I'm about to tell you is a S-class clan secret. If this gets out to the public at large, it could cause massive problems for me and nii-san. Understood?" A little bit stunned, all there agree to never talk about it outside those doors. "Now as you all know some of your clan's abilities can be copied somewhat by using magic. Legimancy is one these since it's similar to the Yamanaka clan's ability to mind walk, but with one important difference… A master at it can see a person's surface thoughts and memories with but a glance." Surprisingly, Hiashi starts to chuckle.

"I suppose that this is why you and Harry-san seem to know information without being told? How you guess what someone's about to say without them actually saying it? So, the question becomes this: How often do you actually use it?" Naruto smiles and this as well as his next words puts them all at ease.

"Actually to your first two questions the answer is no. As to your last one Hiashi-san, the answer is never. You see, as of this point in time all me and nii-san can do is a passive version where we pick up a persons emotions and very rarely a hint as to their real intentions. And that's all we can do. Nothing more, nothing less at this moment. And besides, when dealing with the council that's more then we need. Now the damage described sounds similar to what you would get from a series of concentrated, brute force Legimancy attacks… in other words: Mind rape. And let me guess, Bellatrix is the one with the worst damage by far." Inoichi nods slowly.

"As a matter of fact yes. But how'd you guess?" This time Harry answers.

"Simple, these types of Legimancy attacks weaken a persons mental state, making them more fragile and susceptible to certain forms of persuasion as their natural defences would be almost nonexistent by… that… SHIT!" Harry's eyes widen as he makes a connection to something he and Naruto had found. He looks at Naruto who's come to the exact same realization. "That would explain the potion traces that we found in their blood!" Now it's the Sandaime's turn to blink in confusion.

"Potion traces in their blood? What potion traces in their blood?" Harry crosses his arms in response as a scowl makes itself known on his face.

"We're both baka's for not making the connection earlier. You see, we found traces of what's known as the 'Forced Fealty' potion. It's been banned since the seventeenth century. You see, it works by brainwashing a person making them absolutely loyal to whatever the brewer wants, be it an ideal or a person. It's given in small doses over time slowly warpping the person's perception, eventually to the point that it's no longer needed. It was banned after a Dark Lord used it to raise a massive army during the Thirty Years War. This, plus the Confoundus Potion as well as a minor Love Potion, could explain why they acted like they did… Yes I can see that now…" Of course, after that the conversation turns to what to do with them…

000000000000 Three Hours Later 00000000000000

Roof hopping towards the Hospital, Harry sighs to himself in frustration. 'Merlin! I absolutely HATE meetings like that! I mean, what the bloody hell! We argued for exactly three hours only to freaking decide to go with what me and nii-san suggested at the beginning and that was to let them stay and to give them help! Kuso I HATE POLITICS!' Kuro just chuckles and shrugs where he is in the mindscape.

'Trust me kid, your by far not the only one. Why exactly did you think that I allowed Sesshomaru to become heir? Sure as hell wasn't because he was stronger then me. I only did that because I didn't want to deal with crap like this.' Kuro goes quiet for a few moments before speaking up once more in a softer voice. 'So… Have you decided?' Harry asks him what he means causing him to sigh. 'On what you're going to do about them. Are you going to do it now and tell them, or later? Because eventually they will find out and you might find it to be better if they do so from you.' Harry shakes his head.

'I'm not going to keep it from them for long, maybe a month or two so that they can heal a bit more and settle in before I tell them.' Harry the reaches the Hospital and enters it before heading towards Bella's and Cissy's (as he's begun to think of them as) room. Upon entering it, he's greeted by glares. "Sweating a little, he raises a hand. "Um… hi?" Seeing as the glares increase, he's starts to really sweat as the temperature drops. "Er… did I do som-" He gets cut off as Bellatrix explodes at him.

"When the bloody hell were you going to tell us you bastard!? Huh?! WHEN!?" She gives him a look of disgust at his next words.

"Huh? Tell you what? I have no idea what your talking about." Actually this is a lie as Harry DOES have a idea as to what she's talking about, but he wants to hear it from her first. Narcissa gives him a frosty look before she throws a folder at him which he opens to find the info he had given the Hokage earlier. Looking up, Harry frowns as his eyes narrow. "When did you two get these? And how and from whom?" Narcissa's glare increases as she sneers at him.

"Don't know where it came from or from who, and don't frankly care. It was here when we woke up an hour ago on the desk between our beds." Narcissa's about to continue when she gets interrupted by her sister as she starts speaking in a quiet voice.

"Please… Please tell me that it isn't true. I… I don't want to become that… that MONSTER!" At Harry's slow nod the light in her eyes almost seems to disappear as one of her worst fears since reading it are confirmed. Reaching over, Cissy gently grabs her hand in an effort to comfort her before looking at Harry who has a defeated look.

"There's more… Isn't there?" At Harry's nod, she sighs. "I was afraid of that. What else could there possibly be?" Harry takes a deep breath before casting several privacy charms before turning back to look at them with sadness shining in his eyes since he knows that what he's about to say could destroy them.

"I'm sorry… Truly sorry, but yes… there's more." Seeing how broken Bella is he almost stops, but pushes on since he knows that he has to now. "You see… We don't know how or even why, but you've been de-aged with most of your memories having made to somehow disappear. I… I had wanted to wait until you had settled in before having had this conversation with you…" He trails off seeing as Bella has started to laugh insanely.

"Settle? SETTLE!? You wanted to wait until we settled!? The only place for a monster like me to settle is in the GRAVE! HAVE YOU EVEN READ THIS!? I'M A BEAST! A MONSTER! SOMETHING LESS THEN HUMAN! I DESERVE NOTHING LESS BUT DEATH! I SHOU-" Having not noticed Harry walking up towards her, she's unprepared as he slaps her across her face with a angry look. A moment later, Harry's face becomes saddened as he reaches down and hugs her tightly while stroking her long, black hair. Despite not speaking loudly, his voice seems to echo through out the room.

"That's enough you hear me? Enough! You are NOT a monster. Bellatrix LeStrange was a monster, yes. But Bellatrix Black most certainly is not." Bella opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by Harry once more. "Yes, once a upon a time you might have been her, but no longer are you. You should be thankful to whoever de-aged you and took away your memories as now you have a second chance. Something that many people would kill for: A chance to redeem yourself." Bella sniffles a bit before looking up at him with a little bit of hope shinning in her eyes.

"A… a second chance? Me? Really? But… I don't deserve one with what I became… was… what ever. The point is that I was a monster." Harry shakes his head.

"Whether or not you deserved one with how you were isn't the question since you DO have one. The question is this: Are you going to take it? Are you going to use it not to become Bellatrix LeStrange?" Bella pulls away slightly and starts shaking her head wildly from side to side making her hair fly in all sorts of directions.

"N… no! I don't want to become that thing! But… is… is there anyway or anything that can be done to help me? I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" At her answer Harry gives her a lop-sided smile causing her to blush as he reaches out and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear as he answers.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes there is something that you could do. Both of you could do, but only if you wanted to do it." He looks towards Cissy, who's looking at him with interest.

"Okay, what is that we could do since by the way that you're talking it also has to do with me not becoming Narcissa Malfoy… Which I'm hoping it does since I remember how much of a arrogant prick he is." Harry nods as Bella snickers some from where she is due to her sister using such language. "Well? What is it?" Harry's about to summon a chair before thinking better of it and just sits on the side of Bella's bed before regarding the two girls.

"Okay, have either of you ever heard of Psychological counselling?" He watches as the two shake their heads with a confused expression causing him to bite back a sigh. "It's a special type of healing, but it heals the mind not the body. Are you with me so far?" Bella nods still wearing a slightly confused expression.

"I… I think so." She starts to scratch her head with her next question causing Cissy to sigh. "But why do we have to know this? Doesn't make any sense." As she sighs, Cissy also rolls her eyes in askance.

"Because dear sister, I pretty sure that he's explaining because we're going to get some. Correct?" Harry nods at her as she blushes as he also smiles at her.

"Correct. You really are quite smart aren't you? And before you ask," Harry adds seeing as Bella's opening her mouth. "The reason is that when the mental evaluation was done a large amount of mental damage was found. So we're going to have a psychologist… the person who does this type of work." He adds seeing Cissy about to say something to him. "Well, we're going to have them give you the counselling. And trust me when I say that they're experienced… This is a ninja village after all." He pauses as both girls giggle since they've had a brief explanation as to where they are causing him to smile as they're feeling better now. "Anyways, the counselling will help to repair the damage you've suffered as well as strengthen your mental states." Cissy's quiet for several moments as she processes this.

"So if I'm correct, this Psychologist would be a type of… Mind healer? Is that correct?" Harry nods at her with a smile as she continues to try and figure out what he's talking about. "And from the way that you're talking it's completely voluntary… right?" Harry nods at her again. "So we don't have to do this if we don't want to?" Harry frowns a little before shrugging.

"Well… yes, you don't have to go through counselling if you don't want to. We're not about to force you to go through with it unless we have your complete agreement for it." Harry shrugs again. "It simply comes down to what YOU want, not us." Bella looks at him with her mouth falling open in surprise.

"Wait a second! You mean we actually have a choice in this?! I… I don't believe it…" Harry just chuckles before letting her know that he's not lying. "Incredible…" Biting her lip, she asks the question that's been plaguing her. "So if we do this… which we might not, but if we do, what will we be doing? What can we expect from this?" Harry looks towards the ceiling while scratching his chin before shrugging.

"Most of it will probably be just talking about various things like your past, how you feel about this or that… that type of stuff." He shrugs again while shaking his head. "I, myself have never gone to a session… despite what some people might say." As the girls giggle at his dry tone, Harry frowns as he catches movement outside the window. 'Ah! I should have guessed that Danzo would have his fingers all over this. Hedwig, Sal, Row? I have a ROOT ANBU outside the window here… Take care of him.' He can hear a snort over the mind link from Sal.

'Do you even have to ask?' And before Harry's eyes the ROOT agent disappears in a flash of flame. 'You'd think that he'd have given up by now, but noooo! He's too damn stubborn!' Harry just gives her a mental chuckle.

'Hopefully he'll get the hint soon.' Noticing that Cissy's trying to get his attention he looks at her before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry about that, I was just distracted by something." Still suspicious, Cissy nods.

"That's okay. Anyways I was just asking if you could give us some time to think it over. It that okay?" Harry just chuckles again while shaking his head.

"That's fine, take as long as you need. Now, onto other things." Both girls blink and look at each other before looking back at Harry and saying the exact same thing in sync.

"What other things?" Despite being slightly creeped out by the stereo effect, Harry smirks at them.

"What? Did you honestly expect to continue to live in a Hospital for the rest of your lives?" The sheepish looks they give him tell him enough making him laugh out loud. Calming down, he shakes his head. "Anyways… I'm pretty sure that you need new, clean clothes since the ones you have are badly damaged as well as a place to stay, right?" They look at each other before nodding. "Well, we have somewhere for you to stay so that's covered. In fact, it's in the same building as well as the same floor as our apartment where me and nii-san live." Bella narrows her eyes as she snorts.

"Let me guess… It's so that you can keep an eye on us, right?" Harry sighs a bit before answering her.

"Remember? This a ninja village… Paranoia is a way of life here." After a bit more discussion (which includes Harry promising to teach them how to cook since they don't know how) they decide to go shopping for clothes for the two girls. After checking them out of the Hospital , as well as casting some repair charms on their old clothing, they head out into the village.

000000000 In the village 00000000000000

As they're walking down one of Konoha's main streets, Harry can't help but chuckle as both Bella and Cissy are looking around them in amazement as their heads whip from side to side as if to catch everything. "You two have realized that you'll have plenty of time to explore the village, right?" Both blush as Bella glares at him with her hands on her hips

"Well, excuse us Mr. Know-it-all-wizard. However me and Cissy have never been in a muggle part of town and there's so much to see." Harry just chuckles at her before pointing a few things out.

"Ok, first: There is no muggle part of Konoha. Besides myself, nii-san and you two there are NO other magical people in the entire village. Secondly: There's nothing here that's what you would call your normal muggle… ninjas remember?" Bella is about to say something, probably a sarcastic comeback, when someone jumps down between them and Harry causing the two to give off a little shriek. Harry just blinks before smiling at the new comer. "Hello Dusk. How are you?" The girl, as Bella and Cissy notice, just watches Harry without any expression allowing them to look her over. The first thing they notice is the neon orange eyes followed by her slightly unkempt white-blond hair. The next thing they notice is what appears to be claws on her fingers as well as a gymnasts body. After a few seconds, the fifteen year old nods at Harry.

"I am well… How are you?" Harry smiles at her before making a little small talk before he remembers the two witches.

"Ah! Before I forget Dusk, let me introduce Bella Black and her sister Cissy." The two flinch a little as Dusk looks at them much like a hawk does a mouse before it eats the mouse. Finally she nods at the two before walking away. Shrugging, Harry turns to the two girls. "Don't worry about her she's had a… bad childhood and I'll leave it at that." The two just shrug.

"No problem." Bella looks around before turning back to Harry. "So where are going to get our stuff? I assume that you know some places where we can go?" Harry nods as they start walking once more.

"Actually we're almost there now. It's really great because it sells ninja gear as well as civilian clothes… And the daughter of the owner is a friend of mine and nii-san's." They nod before Harry stops before a building. "Ah! We're there! Okay then, come on in you two." They follow him in and are amazed by the items on display. They then notice a girl around their age with her hair done up in two buns with a pink Chinese style shirt on. She doesn't even look up from the magazine she's flipping through.

"Hello, welcome to the Ten-Ryuu (Heavenly Dragon) shop. Whatever you need, we got." Hearing someone chuckling at her she looks up to see Harry there.

"Man Tenten-nee-san! Is that how you greet a friend, let alone a customer?" He has to dodge as she throws a kunai at him. "Hey! That could have hit me you know!" She snorts before pulling another from her pouch.

"It was supposed to, now hold still!" This of course leads to Harry being chased around by Tenten for several minutes until she finally tires. Standing over a Harry with several nicks and cuts, she shakes her head. "Now, what are you doing here? Come to annoy me or are you going to buy something?" Getting up, Harry pats the dirt and dust from his clothes.

"Neither, I brought these two to get some new clothes since their old ones were unfortunately ruined." Blinking, Tenten turns to look at the two girls before her who are sweating.

"Um… Opps? Heh heh?" Clearing her throat, she introduces herself. "Sorry about that, he just gets me pissed every once in a while. Anyways, the name's Tenten, Not" Here she looks at Harry "Panda-chan as he and his nii-san called me several times… much to their discomfort I assure you." Bella and Cissy start laughing as they can just imagine what she means by that. "Anyways, come on. Trust me when I say that Harry and Naruto have NO idea what not to wear." She only slows to shout through a door before grabbing the two girls and rushing off. Harry shakes his head before turning to the person making his way through the door.

"I'm almost regretting bringing them here. So how's it going so far Jay?" The boy chuckles as he lean back in his wheelchair.

"There going good. According to Tenten's father I should be a journeyman blacksmith within three months." Shaking his head, he looks at Harry with a smile. "I really have got to thank you and Naruto for bring me, my father and Dusk here, it saved our lives." Harry just shakes his head.

"There's nothing to thank me for. Dusk did not deserve to be made to disappear, bloody Yank black projects. Anyways, how's the legs? Last I heard your therapy was coming along great." Jay nods happily.

"Yeah it is. I thought for sure after getting that bullet I my back that I was going to be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. Watch." With that, he slowly lifts one leg and then the other to which Harry nods with a astonished look on his face and tells him that he's really impressed. "So's Dusk. Of course it's hard to tell with her as you well know, but still." He goes slightly red as Harry grins at him.

"So… When's the wedding?" Jay scratches his chin before a soft smile comes over his face.

"Three months. I have got to tell you that I cannot believe that we're actually getting married, but I just can't imagine my life without her." Harry nods before closing his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Yeah… when you truly in love it's really hard to do so…" And after that the two lapse into the normal guy talk until he hears someone clear their throat. Turning around, he's greeted with the sight of Cissy and Bella in muggle clothes, Bella's in a black shiny leather vest over a white tee-shirt with black jean shorts that are cut off just above the knees (Imagine a punk look). Cissy, on the other hand is wearing a blue jean coat over a blue shirt with blue hip huggers. Harry's jaw drops before e says a single word: "Wow!" The two girls blush as Tenten turns to them.

"See? I told you that he would like your new look." Bella and Cissy just blush as Tenten turns to look at Harry. "And here they were saying that they didn't look good. HA! Shows them. So what do you think? Am I good, or am I good?" Harry just shakes his head in amusement.

"You're good, you're VERY good." He the turns to look at the two girls before nodding to himself. "Looking sharp ladies. So, how do they feel?" Bella grins as Cissy tugs a little at her jeans' waistband before shrugging as she answers.

"They feel pretty good… just a little odd since they're so tight, but still comfortable." She starts turning this way and that as she tests out the flexibility of her new outfit. Bella just snorts.

"I'll go one step farther and say that they're bloody brilliant! They super comfortable and I don't mind the tightness at all since they're way better then those bloody stupid dresses that Mother was always forcing us into." Bella then goes and pushes up her chest. "And these 'bra's' are even better. Now I don't have problems breathing because I'm wearing a corset." Cissy slaps her face as Harry chuckles at her blunt way of speaking. Realizing something, she cocks her head to the side.

"Wait a second Harry… How are going to pay for all of this? We don't have any money." Harry just chuckles while pulling out a small card. "What's that?" Harry smirks at them.

"This my dear Cissy is a money card. You see it can hook up to an account and electronically take money. The current account balance is using the bounty you collected from Hiruka so you have quite a bit… about eleven thousand to be exact." Their eyes pop open as Tenten whistles appreciably.

"Nice… Now time to get you some more stuff…"

0000000000000 Later that night. 0000000000000

Cissy is sitting on her new bed in a conservative green night dress brushing her hair as she thinks over her day. Her thoughts are interrupted as Bella walks in from her shower drying her hair. Smiling, she greets her. "Hey." Noticing her, Bella returns the smile.

"Hey yourself sis." Throwing the towel into a nearby hamper, Bella sits down beside Cissy and starts brushing her own hair. "So…? Whatcha thinking about?" Cissy sighs as she puts the brush before placing her folded hands into her lap.

"Lots of things… How everything's changed for us in such a short time… As well as what we found out recently about WHY we became what we did…" Bella nods in agreement before giving Cissy a pointed look.

"He could be lying to us about the whole thing. If he is, we would never know the difference." Cissy just snorts in derision.

"Honestly Bella! All that stuff besides the whole Time travel/De-aging stuff makes sense, and don't say that it doesn't because it does." Cissy looks downcast for a moment before continuing in a soft voice. "Unfortunately, it makes even more sense when you think about how our parents and aunt were like… may they rot in hell." The last bit is said with such hatred that Bella's startled by it. Thinking it over, Bella starts shivering. Seeing this, Cissy wraps a arm around her shaking shoulders in a effort to comfort her. "Hey… Look on the bright side. We've been given a second chance to make things right." Hearing this, Bella gains a bullish look on her face as she nods.

"Yeah… you're right. And I know for a fact that I'm going to grasp this chance with everything I've got. I will NOT allow history to repeat itself and form me to become that monster again." Cissy starts slyly grinning at her older sister. "What?" Her grin just grows as her next words cause Bella to nearly fall off the bed with her next words.

"And I'm sure that this new found determination has nothing at all to do with a certain seriously handsome wizard with green eyes and messy black hair. Hmm?" Bella just looks at her sister with a sheepish smile.

"It certainly doesn't hurt, does it? Otherwise you wouldn't be looking at him either. Or do you think that I missed the looks you were giving him earlier? Hmm?" The grin on her face falls away as she sighs. "Bloody hell, who are we kidding? Can we even have a relationship with him considering that he already has several girlfriends? And then there's the fact about our… husbands." The last bit is aid with such venom that Cissy cringes from it.

"Well… There's a small possibility at least…" Seeing Bella's questioning look, she starts ticking off points on her fingers. "One: The girlfriends don't really matter due to the whole CRA thingy. Two: If I understand the whole politics of the thing, the fact that we're both witches actually puts us ahead of the pack really if it came down to it thus making us first choice." Bella looks at her in shock and not a small bit of hope causing her to chuckle. "Oh yes! And finally three: Our husbands…" Both of them gain a sour look at that. "Yeah… Them. Anyways, I suspect that once we reach the point in the timeline that we disappeared we'll find that they rapidly declare us dead so that they can bring in a mistress. And that, my dear sister, is as legally binding as an actual divorce since once they do that we're considered to be free." Bella gains an absolutely savage grin at that.

"Oh goody! And then we'll be free to pursue him without all the consequences." Looking at the time, her eyes widen as she realizes the time. "Anyways, we should probably turn in for the night." Walking over to her own bed, Bella gets in under the covers with a sigh as it's the first night she's been in a real bed in a long while. Reaching out, she turns off the lamp on her bed stand. "Good night sis." Cissy gets under her own covers and turns off her lamp before wishing Bella a good night as well. The two then drift off into dreams involving a certain lighting bolt scarred Wizard-nin…

000000000000000 The End 00000000000000000

_Steve: And there we go! Another chapter finished!_

_Yui: Well that answered some questions I guess... as well as set up the scene for them to join Harry's harem._

_Pen-pen: Wa-ark! Waaarrkk wark war wark warrkk wark! War wa wark waarrk! (Uh-huh! Hopefully we'll get some action soon! Got to have action!)_

_Steve: Don't worry, the next two chapters will have plenty of action for you anyone else who wants it since it focuses on one of Naruto's many misadventures._

_Hinata: So it'll be focusing on Naruto-kun? (Steve nods) I wonder what will happen?_

_Steve: You'll have to read to find out._

000000000000000 Screen fades out 00000000000000000000


	3. Of treasure, red buttons and large rats

_Steve: And here we go again! Yet another chapter done!_

_Hinata: We're going to see some action involving Naruto-kun, right?_

_Steve: Yup. Hopefully it's good._

_Pen-pen: Waaarrkk... Wark warrk waarrkk war...(Possibly... Then again knowing you...)_

_Steve: Gah! Must you always try my Patience?_

_Pen-pen: (Blinks for a second or two.) War. (Yes.)_

_Yui: (Notices how red Steve's getting) Perhaps we should get going?_

_Steve: (Takes a deep calming breath) Of, course. You're right. Pen-pen? Hinata? If you'd please?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

**Takes place between chapter 22 (Elements and new/old faces) and chapter 23 (Of cats, puddles, and drunks) **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We open to the sight of Naruto training in his usual spot just outside the Forest of Death when he moves as a Kunai passes through the space he was just in. Getting up from his roll, he chuckles as he turns to see his unknown assailant. "Well hello Anko-chan. Must you always greet me like this?" Snorting, Anko drops from the tree she was in and starts waking towards him.

"You should be happy that I, the great Mitarashi Anko, greets you at all gaki. Let alone grace you with my presence." Naruto rolls his eyes while shaking his head.

"Gee, aren't we modest?" He grins before getting into a stance. "I suppose you want another spar?" She grins her self before settling into a stance as well.

"You bet you ass gaki! I need the stress relief of beating you into the ground. However, we're going to do something slightly different this time." Seeing as she's got his attention, she smirks. "If I win, you got to cook me dinner." Naruto rolls his eyes at this before sighing.

"You forgot to pick up groceries again, didn't you?" She rubs the back of her neck while looking sheepish. "Thought so. What if I win? What do I get out of it?" She blinks for a second before grinning again and gesturing to herself.

"If you win you get to take me out on a date." Naruto just gives her a disbelieving, deadpan look as his eyebrow twitches.

"THAT'S THE SAME THING!" Anko shrugs.

"And your point is… what?" Before Naruto can make a smart ass comment Anko rushes in and engages him in a taijutsu fight which eventually escalates to her using kunai and Naruto using his knives. "Kuso gaki… (grunt) you've (ouff!) really improved, haven't (Gah!) you?" Naruto nods while jumping over a leg sweep but missing the elbow to the face.

"Bitch! (Yowch!) I'm going to (Yipe!) kick you ass (Argh!) just you wa(Eeep!)tch!" As she snorts Naruto manages a kick to her chin that causes her head to snap back before knocking her to the ground with a leg sweep. As he does so, her body melts into a puddle of mud making him curse. "Shit! Tsuchi Bushin!" Hearing a sound he turns just in time to catch a group of snakes flying at his face. Without missing a beat, he points a finger at them. "Incendio!" As they burn to a crisp, he rushes towards the direction they came from only to stopped as Anko bursts from beneath him with a upper cut while smirking in victory… which vanishes as "Naruto" bursts into smoke.

"Aww kuso! These fights were more fun when he didn't know that damn Kage Bushin no jutsu." Her head snaps up as Naruto bursts from the tree tops with a hand full of shuriken which he throws at her. Shaking her head she pulls out two kunai. "Gaki, You'll have to do better then that to beat me." Naruto grins as he can feel the familiar adrenalin running through his blood.

"Oh? Then how about this!? Shuriken Kage Bushin no jutsu!" As the six shuriken multiply into sixty, she can only blink.

"Okay… so maybe you can do better." Quickly using a Kawarimi, she rushes over and punches Naruto, who promptly explodes. Groaning, she slowly gets up. "Teme…" Naruto appears behind her with a smirk.

"Sorry, that name belongs to Sasuke, not me. So how do you like my Bushin Daibakuhai? I find the result to be simply… the bomb." Groaning at both the bad pun and at the pain she's in, Anko gets up before she licks a kunai making Naruto pale. 'Oh crap.' Anko starts chuckling at the terror on his face.

"That's right gaki, you should never tease me… you just might awaken a side of me you don't want to…" What follows is an almost one sided battle which ends with Naruto on the ground with Anko using her legs to hold him in a scissor hold with his face under her dress. "Well? What do you think of that gaki?" Naruto's quiet for a moment before shrugging as well as he can before replying in a almost bored tone.

"Hmm, not bad, but somehow I don't think that white panties are quite your color." She shrugs uncaring.

"Eh, I forgot to do my wash so I… borrowed some from 'Nai-chan." Now it's Naruto's turn to snort causing her to jerk and him to smirk.

"More like steal them." He goes stock still as Anko bends down while holding a kunai to his crouch. He suddenly sighs. "Fine, you win Anko-chan." She gains a happy look as she leaps up and down while punching the air like a happy child before giving a victory sign.

"And as usual, the Magnificent Anko carries the day!" Getting up, he sighs.

"Sometimes I swear you act like your younger then me." Once again she shrugs.

"Growing older is compulsive. Maturing is optional." She starts picking up the stray kunai and shuriken littering the area when a question from Naruto causes her to stop.

"What's got you into such a mood anyways?" Seeing the jerk, he groans. "Don't tell me. They denied allowing you the ability to leave the village again on missions." Her sad sigh is all he need to know. "Those pricks! I hope that nii-san wasn't one of them or else I'm going to kick his ass." Anko chuckles at that while shaking her head.

"No he wasn't. As usual he gave me his full support. It was those asshole Elders as well as the Civilians that denied me." Naruto starts walking away, but before leaving the clearing he shouts over his shoulder. "Be there by seven and I'll have something for you." Unseen by Naruto is the thankful smile Anko gives him. Also missed by him is Anko's next words.

"Thanks gaki…"

000000000 Later 0000000

Anko's walking down the hallway of Naruto's and Harry's apartment building when she stops in front of their door. She's about to knock when she pauses in thought. 'Why do they even invite me?' She thinks it over. 'I mean, I know that the gaki has told me that I've been treated like he has and that's why he considers me a friend but still… What am I doing!? Forget all this mopping!' Scowling, she knocks on the door only to hear Naruto hit something and yell in pain making her shake her head in amusement. 'That gaki, he always manages to make feel better even when he's not trying.' Her thoughts are interrupted as Naruto opens the door and she's hit with a delicious smell.

"Hey Anko-chan! Sorry it took so long but…" Naruto trails off seeing that she currently drooling all over the floor. "Anyways, come on in." Shaking her head, she walks in.

"So what's for dinner? Whatever it is it smells delicious." Naruto looks back at her with a smirk.

"One of your favourites. Spaghetti in meat sauce with garlic bread and dango for desert." Anko looks at him with stars in her eyes as the drooling comes back full force.

"Gaki, I could kiss you right now! Your going to make some lucky girl very happy some day." The last part is said in a almost sad tone. Looking back at her, Naruto gives her a worried look that goes unnoticed by the Kunoichi in question as she continues into the dinning room. She's about to sit down when Naruto pulls out her chair for her causing her to give him a slightly shocked expression before she remembers that he always does this for her when she comes over. Sitting down she observes the sight of three Naruto's working in the kitchen. 'It's strange… the gaki's a better guy then most of the assholes in this village and every time I come over it feels like I'm on a date… If only…' Shaking her head, she looks at Naruto. "So gaki, what's happening? I heard through the grape line you passed Kakashi's test." Naruto smirks before sitting down himself.

"You should know since you were there yourself at the Jounin meeting." Anko gives him a sheepish look. "Anyways, it's been okay… If you don't count that my sensei is tardy all the time and is a open pervert. Not to mention the teme is also on my team." Anko snorts at that.

"Word of advice gaki, be careful around the Uchiha, he's far from stable." Naruto nods with a sigh telling her that he will be. "Good because I don't want to lose a good friend…" Noticing what she said she's about to say something to deny it when she notices Naruto's sad smile.

"Thank you for saying that Anko-chan… you have no idea what that means to me." Anko just nods sadly while thinking.

'Actually I think that I do…' Giving him a grin, she playfully punches him in the shoulder. "Don't tell me that my punching bag is going soft on me." Naruto snorts at her.

"Hardly Anko-chan." He shakes his head and is about to say more when a Bushin brings the dinner to the table. Dispelling it, Naruto gets up and serves Anko first before doing the same for himself. He also hands her a glass of wine at which she smiles.

"Thanks gaki, looks good." Taking a sip, she continues talking while she wraps some noodles around her fork. "By the way, why is it that every time I come over you act like such a gentleman?" Naruto looks up from his dinner and slurps up a noodle.

"Mainly? It's because nii-san's beaten it into me over the years. Besides, I don't mind it at all." Anko nods accepting that answer and throughout the dinner the two make small talk as they've always have. Finally, Anko finishes her dinner and leans back on the chair with her jacket falling open more then usual, but still preserving her modesty. Picking her teeth with a senbon, she burps.

"Opps. Excuse me." She rubs the back of her head with embarrassment. "Anyways, thanks for the dinner gaki, you're one hell of a good cook." She pats her stomach happily. "As usual, it was delicious." Naruto chuckles at her.

"Thanks. I actually enjoy cooking for people… especially beautiful, sexy Kunoichi goddesses such as yourself." Anko laughs at this.

"Gaki, are you hitting on me?" Naruto shrugs with a mysterious smile on his face. "But thanks for the complement." Noticing that he's picking up the dishes she gets off the chair and walks over. "Here, let me help with that. It's the least I can do after such a incredible meal." Thankful for her help the two walk towards the sink. "You wash and I dry?" Naruto nods and they starts cleaning the dishes. As he's doing so Naruto keeps glancing over at Anko. Noticing this, she raises an eyebrow. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Naruto shakes his head and turns back to the sink.

"Nah. It's just that seeing you like that I can't help but think you would make a good wife to some lucky guy as well as a cool Okaa-san." Anko starts at this as it's something that no one's ever told her. Unseen by Naruto a sad yet thankful smile blooms on her face.

'Like I'm ever going to get the chance…' Shaking her head free of such thoughts she surprises both herself and Naruto when she bends down and kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks gaki. I appreciate that." She continues to dry and places the final dish away. Stretching, she looks at Naruto. "Anyways, I should probably leave now." she turns to leave and is stopped by Naruto.

"Hey, Anko-chan? If you had the chance to go on a mission outside the village, would you?" Naruto finds himself hauled into the air by Anko.

"This better not be a joke or prank gaki, or so help me…" Naruto rapidly shakes his head in the negative.

"No… Nothing of the sort Anko-chan! You should know that I would never do something like that to you!" Sighing, Anko drops him to the ground.

"Sorry gaki, I over reacted there for a second. So how exactly would I be allowed? The council has already forbidden me from going on any missions outside the village." Naruto smirks before going into his room and coming out several seconds later with a scroll. He then tosses it and watches while Anko reads it with her eyes widening as she does so. 'This… this is…' She then looks up with a slightly misty eyed look. "Is this what I think it is…" Naruto nods at her.

"Yup. It's a written proclamation stating that whenever me and nii-san go to his world that we can bring along any ninja, active or not, that we desire no matter what the council wants." He smiles at the shocked look on her face. "And since I have to go somewhere tomorrow…" He doesn't get anything else out as Anko grabs him and shoves his face into her chest.

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" Noticing him struggling to breath, she lets him go with a embarrassed look on her face. "Sorry about that…" Naruto just waves her off with a chuckle.

"No worries… Now I'll be leaving at seven in the morning since I have all weekend to do what I have to. So be ready for a trip tomorrow." Nodding, Anko speeds off. As she's hurrying home, she stops and glances at the moon as what Naruto said earlier comes back to her. _"Nah. It's just that seeing you like that I can't help but think you would make a good wife to some lucky guy as well as a cool Okaa-san."_ Remembering that, she sighs.

"If only I could gaki… If only I could…" Looking up, she has to restrain a sigh as she grips the seal on her shoulder. 'Unfortunately due to that Hebi-teme of a sensei of mine I'll never get the chance… After all according to the medic-nin the seal all but destroyed any chances of me having kids… And who would want damaged goods such as myself anyways?' A flash of Naruto's face comes to her minds eye causing he to scowl. 'Like hell he would, no guy would…' Slightly saddened at the thought that the closest she's ever come to an actual date is these little get together with Naruto, she continues home to get ready for the next day…

0000000000 Next Day 000000000

We find Anko rushing towards the her's and Naruto's usual meeting spot near the Forest of Death pissed at herself for not asking where they were to meet. Looking at her watch, she curses again seeing that it's five to seven. She had actually ran all the way to Naruto's apartment only to be told by Harry that Naruto was waiting at their usual spot. "Kuso! If I miss him I swear…" Suddenly a Kunai comes flying out of no where nearly striking her and making her lose her balance and to fall to the ground in a heap. "Itai…" Hearing a laugh, she looks up at Naruto who's smirking at her. "That was you… wasn't it?" Naruto nods with a grin.

"Yup! Turn about is fair play after all." Laughing at the grumbling Anko, he reaches down and helps her up only to receive a bop to the head for his troubles. "Itai! What was that for?" Anko glares at him with a huff as she crosses her arms.

"That was for knocking such a kind girl as myself from a tree! What were you thinking?" Naruto just rolls his eyes at her and receives another bop. "Anyways, when are we going? And to where?" Naruto chuckles and holds out an arm upon which Hedwig lands.

"Actually, we're leaving now. And as to where…" He winks at her. "You'll see." And with that Anko grabs a hold of him and the three vanish only to reappear in a forested, mountainous area. Looking around, Anko starts using her senses to try and pin point where she is and thus misses Hedwig's departure. She only snaps out of it at Naruto's voice. "Well, we should get a move on." Jerking out of her trance, she grabs her back pack and follows Naruto as he starts walking. Slowly relaxing as only a shinobi can, Anko finally asks the questions that's been bugging her.

"So where are we and what are we doing here? I can't sense any chakra for kilometers and with the low temperature as well as with the snow on the ground has me guessing that we're either high up or quite a ways north." Naruto nods at her before answering.

"Actually we're both. We're in an uninhabited area of Norway. As to why? What else? Treasure of course!" At those words Anko stops.

"Treasure? We're looking for treasure? Oh come on! Where is the excitement!? And how the hell are we going to find anything in this place?" She waves her hand as if to encompass the entire forest and all the mountains. Naruto just chuckles at her in amusement. "What's so funny?" Naruto looks at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"First of all, the treasure we're looking for belongs to a Greater Dragon. I'm sure that I told you about the various dragons right?" Anko gulps as her eyes widen.

"Yeah… If I remember right the greater dragons were sorted into two categories: Primal and Elemental. Primal dragons are pure powerhouses on par with most demons despite their lack of intelligence. Examples include Lindorns and Wyverns." Naruto nods as she continues. "Elementals on the other hand were more like the Bijuu in that they controlled an element, such as a Earth dragon controlling earth or a Fire drake controlling fire." Naruto nods at that.

"Correct as far as you went, but you forgot the Ancient Dragons which were more powerful then the other two such as the Great horned Dragon and the like. Now a days most of these dragons are dead while a few walk among humans in disguise. The one whose treasure we're looking for had quite a reputation around here about eight hundred years ago. Now, by about that point the dragon had been terrorizing this area for a thousand years and his treasure is one that I'm really looking forward to getting. You see unlike most, he wasn't interested in gold and jewels. Now don't get me wrong, he did have some among his hoard but he was far more interested in magical metals to the point that he actually kidnapped people to work in some nearby mines about twenty kilometers that way." Naruto points towards the southwest. Interested, Anko crosses her arms.

"Magical metals? And if he was so powerful then would you please explain why are we doing something that will undoubtly piss him off?" Naruto chuckles at her.

"As to your first questions he had them mine Adamantium, Mithril, Moon Silver, and Red steel. Apparently he even managed to get his hands on Orichalcum and Soul Steel. All of these are worth more then triple their weight in gold." He gives her a smirk. "As to why we doing this? I don't think we have anything to worry about since he won't be alive." Anko blinks at this, but before she can say anything a pleasurable, homely, yet strangely familiar tingling comes over her. Once it passes, she rapidly pulls out a kunai and looks around. "What's the matter Anko-chan?" Not taking her eyes off their surroundings, she tells him what she felt causing him to frown. Waving his hand and mumbling some words he stops and then bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny gaki?" Naruto pats her on the shoulder. "What?" Turning to him. She sees a smirk that could split his face in half.

"Sorry Anko-chan, it's just that you've saved me some time since you somehow sensed the wards around the dragon's lair." Anko blinks at this as he continues. "Now, give me a second to follow the ward lines to their point of origin." She does so as Naruto closes his eyes for several minutes. She's about to say something when his eyes pop open and he starts running. "Come on! This way!" Anko finally catches up to him as he's facing a cliff face. Walking up to him, she punches his face into the ground.

"What the hell was that all about gaki! I swear that I'll beat you within a inch of your life if you don't tell me right now why you just ran to a dead end." Groaning, Naruto gets up and points towards a small opening. "Eh? What's that?" Naruto smirks as he places his back pack onto the ground.

"That, my dear Anko-chan, is the way into the dragon's lair… a back door if you will." Seeing her nod and examine the opening, he continues to search his back pack. "Now where did I put that rope…?" Anko snorts at him causing him to look up at her. She just looks down at him with a superior smirk.

"Let me handle this gaki. I've got you covered so put that rope away and put that back pack of your's back on as well." Confused, Naruto does as she asks and is surprised as she grabs him before carrying him bridal style towards the cliff face. Seeing his puzzled look, she grins down at him. "Oh? And gaki…? Hold on!" And with those words she rushes towards the cliff and just before she hits it face first she starts running up it as if gravity no longer applied to her. Reaching the opening, she leaps into it before setting Naruto down. Looking around she whistles. 'Kuso… this is WAY larger then I thought…' Hearing a sound, she looks down to see a starry eyed Naruto watching her. "Uh… What?" Naruto starts bouncing around.

"THAT WAS SO COOL! You have GOT to teach me how to do that Anko-chan! It was so awesome!" Slightly unbalanced from the shock of Naruto complementing her, she nonetheless gets back on her feet as she smirks at him.

"Heh! You call that impressive gaki? HA! Something like that is nothing for the Great Anko!" She starts walking only to stumble as her foot falls into a deep cut in the cave floor. "KUSO! What the hell… Hey gaki, you're looking a little pale. What's wrong?" Naruto gulps as he points at the 'Cut' which has two more on one side and one on the other.

"That's not a cut… Those are claw marks!" Anko pales her self as she looks down and realizes that he's right just before she notices several others causing her to gulp.

"Oh… Shit. How big of a dragon are we talking about again?" At Naruto's answer she gulps again. 'He doesn't know… I swear this thing has to be the size of Gamabunta at least for claw marks this big…' Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she gives him a shaky grin. "Well… at least it's dead right… How did it die again?" Naruto just shakes his head in amazement.

"All I could dig up was that a wizard who lost his love to it along with his companions, a half-giant with a massive axe, a dwarf with a magical crossbow, and a Knight Templar confronted it in it's lair about eight hundred years ago…" He gulps again. "I said that it's dead because it hasn't been seen since so it's assumed to be dead…" Anko just looks at him in disbelief.

"Oh, you have GOT to be shitting me! You don't even know whether it's alive or dead!? Your just assuming that it's dead! Kuso Naruto! I'll continue if you want to but listen to me, at the first sign that it's not dead we're high tailing it the hell out of Iwa, Got it?" Naruto nods as he looks at the gouges in the floor.

"Got it… not that you'll be getting any complaints from me of course… I'm too bony to make a good meal." Anko snorts at this as the two continue on their way using a lumos spell to light their way, every once in a while finding centuries old bones that crumble when touched with large teeth marks on them… Some of which Anko identifies as human. As they squeeze past a recent rock fall, Naruto turns to Anko. "So, exciting enough for you?" Anko snorts at him.

"So far nothing too bad I suppose… Holy crap!" Her eyes widen as they enter a large room. She glances around before tripping on something. Landing, she's about to say something sarcastic when she realizes that her face is inches from the charred remains of someone wearing armour. She screams from surprise as she leaps behind Naruto. Placing her hand on her chest to calm her heart, she notices Naruto snickering at her. "Oh shut it gaki! I would like to see how you would react in my place asshole!" Naruto shrugs at her with a smirk before bending down and examining the corpse. After a few moments, he gets up and sighs.

"Well, looks like we found our Knight Templar… Hopefully it was quick." Gulping and still a little pale, Anko looks around while nodding to herself as she recognizes the signs of a massive battle. Letting out a whistle, she points at a section of wall that looks like it melted.

"Kuso… I can't imagine the heat needed to melt that, especially considering that the surrounding rock is granite. And those cuts over there look too clean to be from claws… maybe one of those cutting spells you and Harry sometimes use?" Naruto nods as he too sees the signs.

"Yeah and those ones over there in that block of marble? They look like they belong to an axe… And the small holes might be from enchanted crossbow bolts." He notices Anko's look as he shrugs. "A enchanted crossbow can pass the enchantment along to it's ammunition. In this case it was known for having a burrowing spell so that they could dig into the body it hits causing more damage as well as making it harder to remove them." Anko winces as she imagines the damage from that.

"Shit, talk about being nasty." Looking around, she notices that there's no exits except the one they came through. "Huh? Is this the actual liar? If so it looks like someone else beat us to the treasure." She notices Naruto staring at something. "What is it?" Naruto points at a red shiny thing.

"What's that?" As they step closer they realize that the something is actually a large ruby imbedded into the wall. Naruto nearly goes to grab it before he stops as Kyubi tells him to watch out. Blinking, he notices something else. 'Wait a second… what's that line?' Looking closer, he realizes that for a stretch of about sixty feet around them, ending some five feet from the Knight's remains, is a large line… almost a crack… Realizing what it is, his eyes widen. "SHIT! ANKO-CHAN! DON'T TOUCH THE RUBY! IT HAS A COMPULSION CHARM!" Unfortunately, he's too late as Anko's hand touches the ruby, making it slide in before her widening eyes. Turning to Naruto, she sheepishly smiles.

"Um… Opps?" At that moment the floor drops beneath them about ten feet before stopping. "Whew! For a moment there I thoooAAAAH!" Just as she's speaking the floor drops out completely as it rotates on an unseen hinge spilling both her and Naruto into a large black hole. As she watches in shock, Naruto grabs her and interposes himself between her and the bottom letting himself take the bone crushing hits as they hit the walls and various protuberances on the way down. After several of these (which makes Anko's bones also shudder) Anko screams out her companion's name after one nasty hit followed by a sickening crack. "NAARRRUUUTO!" Just as she finishes, they hit the ground and she blacks out from the impact…

00000000000 Several Hours Later 000000000

Groaning as she comes to, Anko's eyes open to pitch blackness. As she blinks, her eyes become more and more used to the darkness until she can "see" inky shapes. As this is going on, she starts thinking over what happened with her eyes flying open as she remembers what happened. "Shit! Naruto!" She winces as she nearly blacks out again from what feels like a rusty spike being driven into her head. Reaching around, she touches the back of her head only to pull it away at the sheer amount of pain. Bringing her fingers close to her nose, she sniffs it and makes a face at the metallic smell of blood. "Kuso… I must have hit my head… Now, where's the gaki…?" She starts walking up the incline that she was at the bottom of and upon reaching the top stops before she rushes over to Naruto's still form. She nearly hurls at how his limbs are twisted as well as the blood around him from various wounds. "Oh shit… I'm sorry… I am so sorry…" She nearly breaks into tears as she realizes that he might be dead because she just had to touch the ruby. It doesn't help matters as she remembers what several people have said.

000000000000 Flashback 00000000000

_"Why the hell are they letting her survive?"_

_"She's a psycho and a danger."_

_"Doesn't matter, I'm betting that on her first mission she'll get someone killed."_

_"She's a danger to the village!"_

_"She's a danger to any team mates and will get them KILLED."_

0000000000000 End Flashback 0000000000000

As she remembers these moments and more, she starts crying. "Kuso gaki… I'm so fucking sorry! Please don't be dead… Don't be dead!" She reaches towards him just as his eyes flutter open. "Gaki…?" He coughs a little before smiling through obvious pain.

"Heh… You look (Cough) like shit Anko-chan…" He trails off into a coughing fit. As he does so, Anko performs a scanning jutsu on him only to wince at both the injuries he's suffered and her own. She looks down and gives him a shaky smile.

"Eh… you don't look much better ga… Naruto." Naruto's eyes pop open in surprise at that. Seeing the question in his eyes, Anko looks at him through misty eyes. "You saved my life Naruto… Therefore you've gotten… no, GAINED my respect. Now, hold still. Even though I don't know many medical jutsu, I know a few to patch someone up." She does several handsigns before her hands glow slightly green. As she runs them over Naruto's injuries, she notices how a red chakra as well as blue sparks appear helping to speed along the healing at a rate that most Medic-nin would be hard pressed to match. 'Hmm, must be the Kyubi…' Naruto just sighs at the relief brought on by both Kyubi and Anko.

"Heh, don't mention it Anko-chan… I knew that I could survive by using a wandless cushioning charm… not that it did much good of course." Anko chuckles at that. "Now… can you stop Anko-chan? All I really need you to do is reset the broken bones and my healing factor will take care of the rest." She looks at him in shock only to flinch at the glare he's giving her before it softens. "Anko-chan, you need to use them on yourself since you don't have my healing factor… Also with me in the condition that I'm in… well, I think we need you be at least able to put up a fight if needed." Sighing, she gives into the logic knowing that he's right through still suffering from guilt.

"Okay Naruto… whatever you say." She walks over to her backpack and grabs a scroll from which she releases a large first aid kit. Taking out several already made splints, she starts setting bones, wincing with each snap and crack. Through it all, Naruto merely grunts making her even more impressed with him. She performs the jutsu on herself in order to operate at a slightly higher form. Naruto jerks his head towards his backpack.

"In there there's a scroll marked 'Healing Potions', take it out and open it." She does so and she looks over various "Slots" in it in interest. Naruto grunts a little before continuing. "Okay… I need you to release the following: two Regen, one blood replenishing, and one pepper-up. You take one of the Regen since it'll enhance your body's natural healing rate by double it's normal rate. Give me the other one as well as the blood replenishing and the Pepper-up since it'll restore my energy. The reason that you shouldn't use one is that it'll lead to a 'crash' in a few hours." Anko nods and does so. As she's watching her wounds close faster then she ever did outside a Medical technique she hears a skittering sound, like small claws on stone. Standing up, she looks around trying to pinpoint the source.

"What the hell was that!?" Still looking around, she misses Naruto having a chat with Kyubi.

'Kyubi-chan? Can I redirect enough Youki and magic to activate my Mahogan? I need to see.' After a few moments Kyubi nods.

'Sure… I'll just pump out more Youki to try and speed up the healing in order to compansate.' Naruto nods slightly before activating it. Looking around, he pales seeing what's heading for them.

"Anko-chan…" She nearly tells him to shut up, but something in his voice catches her attention. "We have a problem…" Hearing the tone, she turns and sees that he has the Mahogan activated.

"Okay… what's the problem?" She notices him gulp and is freaked as he turns his eyes on her.

"We got a swarm of Dire Rats heading our way." She blinks before shrugging.

"So? A bunch of rats, what's the big deal?" Naruto just looks at her completely serious.

"Dire Rats are a species that are anywhere between three and five feet long with a diseased bite… Oh, and did I forget to mention that they're completely carnivorous and hunt in swarms that can take down an elephant?" Now Anko pales and asks if her snake summons would do any good to which Naruto shakes his head. "Unfortunately not. Sure, they might get a few but then they would be swarmed and eaten. There's only one thing left to do." Anko looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Anko-chan, get out of here. I should be able to by you time to get escape." Suddenly he finds himself almost suffocating under Anko's Killing Intent.

"I finally respect you and you go and say something like that that nearly makes me lose that respect. Now shut up and heal some more. I'm not about to leave you here to die and be devoured. Either both of us survive or none. I won't let it happen any other way since your a friend. Now, shut up, your distracting me." And with that she turns and glares into the darkness while popping a soldier pill. Naruto just stares at her in shock as tears gather in the corners of his eyes.

"Anko-chan…" Taking a breath, Naruto focuses his magic and chakra as well as much of Kyubi's Youki as she's giving him into healing his body. Anko just smiles at that before she focuses on making several handsigns. Neither of the two noticing how her eyes have gained a slightly slit pupil.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" As the stream of flames whips out in front of her, she has to hold back a gasp at the sight of the moving carpet of squealing rats heading right for them. Finally able to see better then she could before due to the light given off by the burning rodent corpses, she gulps. 'Well… shit.' She sighs to herself before a shaky grin makes itself known on her face. "Well… I was the baka who wanted excitement. I guess that the old saying of being careful of what you wish for is true…" And with that she starts shooting out various jutsu…

000000000000000000 After the battle 0000000000000

Anko slumps down covered in scratches and cuts with two bloody kunai held in either hand which drop from her tired hands. Looking around at what seems to be hundreds of rat corpses, some burned, some soaked, some are crushed, and more then a few are impalled by kunai and shuriken, she shakes her head in disbelief. Some of that is due to the shear number, the rest is from the trouble she just had. Suddenly a still burning rat leaps at her… only to be impaled by a kunai that Naruto threw. With a sigh of relief, she looks at Naruto. "Thanks for that Naruto… I'm totally wasted and almost out of chakra." He nods before he slowly, while wincing, makes his way into a sitting position.

"Now that I can move… somewhat anyways, we should probably start moving before any more show up." Shivering at that thought, Anko gets up while wincing herself before she makes her way over to Naruto and puts his arm around her shoulder. "Okay… Let's head out." She nods at this and together the two head out away from the scene of the battle…

00000000000000000 End of Part one 0000000000000000

_Yui: Not bad... not bad at all._

_Steve: Thanks. Glad that you enjoyed it... (Trails off as he's suddenly hit by Killing Intent)_

_Hinata: You... hurt... Naruto-kun..._

_Steve: (Starts waving his arms around) Sorry! It was unfortunately needed for the story... please don't hurt me..._

_Pen-pen: Waark wa waarrk. A war warrk wa waarr wark war...(Leave it Hinata. I got admit it wasn't half bad...) _

_Everyone: (staring 0_0)_

_Pen-pen:... Wark? (What?)_

_Steve: You... actually complemented me... I'm... just shocked, that's all._

_Pen-pen: (Smirks as only a genetically engineered penguin can) Wark war warr wa rk.(Don't get used to it.)_

_Steve: Don't worry, I won't. Anyways, see you soon!_

0000000000000000 Screen fades out 00000000000000000


	4. Lizards, Inferi, and confrontations

_Steve: And here we are with part two! I can only hope that people enjoy this chapter since I introduce several new creatures._

_Yui: Eh, they're not that impressive._

_Hinata: I don't know about that... the final foe IS really impressive._

_Pen-pen: Warrk wark. Wa rk waaarrrkkk. (That's true. It is impressive.)_

_Steve: Why thanks. Anyways, if you would Pen-pen? Hinata?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

**Occurs between Chapter 22 (Elements and New/Old faces) And Chapter 23 (Of cats, puddles, and drunks). Epilogue occurs after the return from Wave.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Waking up from a short nap, Anko feels a weight on her chest that feels like another body. She's about to hit the pervert when she realizes who it is as she remembers what's occurred. 'Crap… I hope that he's okay. A quick glance shows her that he's sleeping between her "Pillows". Normally, she would kill any guy that even tried to look at her breasts, but she makes an exception in this case. Her eyes soften as she notices the bandages on his body as well as the peaceful look on his face. 'Heh… I must be going soft. But he does look… Kawaii I guess.' Feeling a rock digging into her back, she shifts a little causing Naruto to wake from his healing sleep.

"Eh… Anko-chan…?" Realizing where he is positioned, he nearly jumps off her only for Anko to grab him with a serious look. "Oh shit, I'm sorry Anko-chan! I did-" She cuts him off by putting her finger on his lips.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. Did you do it on purpose?" Naruto shakes his head no. "Then you have nothing to worry about Naruto. Besides you and Harry are the least perverted guys I know… Besides…" She points to the side he was going to jump on, which happens to be right above a crevasse with what looks like a red glow at the bottom. "It's a long way down." Naruto sweatdrops at her grin.

"Heh… Um thanks, I forgot where we were for a second there…" Anko just snorts at this as he looks anywhere but where he is at the moment causing her to roll her eyes.

"I'm not going to bite you know Naruto… Well, not on the first date anyway." Now it's Naruto's turn to roll his eyes before he grabs hold of a jutting rock and lifts himself off her allowing her to sit up. Letting go of it, he sits down beside her before looking her over. "You okay? Feeling any better?" She nods at him.

"I was feeling something awful for a while there but those magical antibiotics did the trick. I may not be at a hundred but I can still kick ass." Looking up at the ledge above her, she nods before jerking her thumb up. "Let's get out of here." Naruto nods but before he can grab a handhold, Anko sweeps him up in a bridal carry and jumps up to the top by using the protuberances as foot holds. Setting him down, she smirks. "There, way better then waiting for you to haul your ass up." Naruto sighs while trying to get rid of the redness in his face.

"Thanks I guess… Lumos!" As the light fills their vicinity, Anko points out a stone bridge across the crevasse to him causing him to nod as the two ninja head towards it. Gaining a thoughtful look, Naruto looks at Anko. "You know what? It just occurred to me that you know more about me Anko-chan then I know about you." She stiffens before turning to Naruto and pointing at herself.

You actually WANT to know more about me? That's a first." Naruto's about to say something when she cuts him off. "I'm not saying that I don't want to tell you anything… but my past is a bit of a sore subject as you no doubt guessed. Do you still want to know about it?" Naruto nods before looking away.

"I know that I have no right to ask you, but I want to get the story from you and not from hearsay. Besides, If you tell me, I'll tell you more about me since you did save my life back there with all the Dire Rats." She flinches a little as she remembers why he wasn't in a position to protect himself. She nods at him while smiling.

"Well… I guess it begins with my mother, Mitarashi Tsuki. She was a beautiful woman and…" She continues to talk as they make their way through the maze of caverns for the next couple of hours before she finally finishes. "… And that's when I met you." She looks at Naruto and is surprised as he looks at her with misty eyes containing understanding but no pity, a fact that she's thankful for. She's shocked however when he goes and places a hand on her shoulder.

"If you ever need help when you face your ex-sensei, all you got to do is ask and I'll help you kick his ass so hard that his Ojii-san and Obaa-san will feel it." She looks at him before nodding with tears gathering in her eyes. Wiping them away, she goes and gives him a hug.

"Thanks… I'll keep that in mind." Pulling away, she notices that the chamber they've now entered is full of large pieces of rubble, giving anything in there a place to hide. Frowning, she's unprepared when something leaps on her back knocking her to the ground. "Oomph!" Twisting around, she comes face to muzzle with a very large and hungry pure white lizard that's twice the size she is. It lunges for her but is knocked off by Naruto giving it a kick . Getting up, she points at it. "What in the hell is that thing!" Naruto shakes his head only to go wide-eyed as it tunnels into the rubble and disappears.

"I think that was a cave lizard…" at Anko's question of what that is, he looks at her out of the corner of his eyes as they circle with their backs to the other. "Remember how Greater Dragons could live for hundreds of years?" She nods while still trying to locate the creature. "Well with that amount of time they would spend it doing things like breeding deadly creatures to protect their lairs with." Anko just scowls at him.

"Gee, thanks for telling me SOONER. I swear if you didn't know more about- EEP!" She falls to the ground as Naruto sweeps her legs out from under her as Something flies through the space she was just in. Getting up, she stares at a small flying creature that looks like a cross between a REALLY big mosquito and a bat. "Okay… like that doesn't look odd… what the hell is it?" Naruto nods towards it.

"It's something me and nii-san call a Skeeter. It's a un-natural chimera of bat, mosquito, and pixie. The damn things feed on blood and a swarm can suck a cow dry in a matter of minutes… and they always travel in swarms." Anko turns to him in disbelief only to yank him back as the lizard leaps at him from behind and nearly bites him in half. "Thanks… Look out! Incenerous!" The stream of fire shoots out and turns a group of Skeeter that were flying towards Anko to ash. Scowling, Anko turns to Naruto.

"This fucking sucks. We can't attack just one because then the other will attack. In fact, I'm willing to bet that those things have some kind of symbiosis in that since I doubt that the Skeeter can penetrate the lizards hide, the Skeeter drains the blood of the prey and then the Cave Lizard just eats it." Naruto nods in agreement.

"You're probably right. I think that we should split apart and attack the different opponents." Anko looks at him I shock.

"Are you insane! If we split up we don't stand a chance." Naruto snorts while avoiding another lunge from the Cave Lizard.

"I never said that. I said: 'I think that we should split apart and attack the different opponents.' I other words you go after the lizard since my spells don't affect it and I'll take out the Skeeter with area effect spells since your area effect Jutsu take too much out of you. Meanwhile you watch my back and I'll watch yours." Anko chews her lip while thinking it over and nods.

"Sounds good, glad I thought of it." Naruto rolls his eyes before ducking under the lizard at which Anko then throws several kunai at, of which a number hit it causing it to screech in pain. As another group of Skeeter dive at her, Naruto appears and hits them with another Incenerous. "Thanks." Naruto nods before throwing several shuriken with explosive tags on them into a approaching swarm disintegrating it in several explosions.

"No problem." The lizard strikes at Anko only to find Naruto on it's back swiping with one of his knives creating a long gash along it's spiky spine. As eight Skeeters try to take advantage of Naruto's distraction, Anko fries them with a Katon: Goukyaku no jutsu before dodging a swipe of the lizards tail with a grin.

"Awww. Look at that, it wants to play. Shall we?" Naruto snorts in amusement while wing at another group of Skeeter with a Glacious before hitting the lizard with one slowing it down enough that one of Anko's snake summons can hit it with a bite before being dispelled as some of Naruto's blow darts score a hit in a open wound slowing it even more due to the poison on them. Finally, it charges at her only for Naruto to appear in front of it before shoving his Nodachi down it's throat killing it. As it falls Anko uses Naruto's shoulders as a spring board before using several handsigns. "Ninpou: Doku giri!" As the purple misty hits the last of the Skeeters, killing them, Anko lands with a large smirk. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Naruto nods before setting down his backpack.

"Yup! Now to seal the Cave Lizard since it's hide should make for some great leather. The Skeeter might also have some usefulness, don't quite know." Anko nods at him with a happy smile.

"Awesome! I need some new boots. Well, that was easy." Naruto turns to her and is about to say something when they both hear the boulders shifting. Looking up, they see several LARGER Cave Lizards including one the size of a rhino causing Anko to sweatdrop, which increases at Naruto's next words.

"You just had to go and open your big mouth, didn't you Anko-chan. I don't have words to say how much I hate you right now…" Later after the remaining Cave Lizards are killed and their corpses sealed into scrolls, our intrepid duo finds themselves in front of a sealed door with several buttons with strange writing under each one. "Hmm." Naruto examines each one as Anko stands behind him with a annoyed look.

"Well? What do they say?" Naruto looks back at her and tells her in a serious voice:

"I have no idea." She face-faults before leaping up and punching him in the head. But fear not dear readers, Thanks to the author you can know what they say.

Button one: _For trap technical support please call 1-800..._

Button two: _To be eaten by a giant scary monster, please press._

Button three:_ To be squashed by a giant boulder, press this one._

Button four: _To open door, press this one._

Button five: _To be sucked into a dimensional vorticy, please press._

Button six: _To release a sealed Succubus, press this one._

(AN: Author sweatdrops himself before shrugging)

Looking over the buttons, Anko pulls back her fist and hits number four. "Pikachu, I choose you!" As the door opens Anko turns to Naruto with a victorious smirk only for it to disappear as she notices Naruto looking at her with disbelief. "What?" Naruto just stares at her.

"'Pikachu, I choose you!' What the fuck was that about?" She sheepishly smiles before shrugging.

"I thought that it sounded good…" Clearing her throat, she points dramatically ahead. "Now my minion! Onwards to our future!" As she walks off Naruto places his head in his hands as he shakes it side to side.

"I honestly can't believe this crap… Me? A 'minion'…" Shaking his head, he too disappears into the darkness beyond. He continues to walk until he bumps into Anko's back knocking him to the floor. "Hey! What's the… big… deal… Whoa!" Anko nods in agreement with the sentiment as they find themselves in front of a large river of lava running through a cavern. Noticing the crack in the roof, Anko summons a Kage Bushin before throwing it over the river so that it can see what's in the crack. After it dispels she whistles. "Hey Naruto, remember that crevasse we were resting in… what, about a day ago?" Naruto shrugs as neither knows how much time has passed. "Anyways, turns out that crack there is the bottom of it." He blinks a little before wincing remembering how he nearly fell down it… right into the lava here.

"Yeah… good thing that we didn't fall down it." Anko winces as the same thought occurs to her. "Yeah, what a way to go." Looking around, Naruto soon spots a group of stepping stones causing him to wince again before pointing at them. "Shit, looks like the only way across is there." Anko looks before nodding.

"Shit is right. We'll have to be quick so that we don't die just from the heat." Naruto nods and is about to say something more when he sees motion out of the corner of his eye. Anko looks and relaxes some seeing a woman there in the glow, not noticing how Naruto's nostrils are flaring or the disturbed look that grows on his face. "Hey! How are you doing? And how did you survive to get this far?" Anko becomes more guarded as the woman doesn't answer and starts shambling towards her and she's soon joined by several more until at least thirty people are walking towards them not answering her calls. Naruto then grabs her elbow causing her to turn. "What?" Her anger fades seeing the frightened look on Naruto's face. "Naruto? What's wrong?" Naruto gulps before pointing at the group that's now within twenty feet and moaning.

"Anko-chan… You won't get an answer out of them." Anko blinks before looking back at the group now getting a sinking feeling in her stomach from the way they're moving.

"Um… why is that… and what's that smell? Smells… like… rotting flesh?" She gulps before looking at Naruto now that she can see visible wounds on their bodies… fatal wounds. "Please tell me that those aren't what they look like…" Naruto nods slowly making her curse.

"Yeah… They're Inferi, or what you would call zombies." she pales as they get even closer.

"Zo… Zombies! You have got to be shitting me!" Naruto just shakes his head before looking at the freaking out Anko. "I thought that they didn't exist…" Naruto just gives her a weird look.

"What's the matter with you…?" Suddenly realization comes making him grin as he points at her. "Your scared! HA! You mean to tell me that your scared? Of Inferi?" His face then takes a thoughtful look as another group of sixty appear behind them. "… Then again maybe you have a reason to be scared…" Anko gulps as she looks one way and then another.

"Yeah, Nai'-chan once took me to see a horror movie with them in it… it really freaked me out. Hopefully we don't get bitten and turn into one… or eaten." Naruto just snorts causing Anko's attention to turn to him.

"You cant turn into an Inferi by being bitten by one, that's a urban myth. Neither do they eat the living." Anko sighs in relief only to stiffen at his next words. "All they do is tear you to shreds or limb from limb… not a problem." Anko just yells at him sarcastically.

"Oh nice! That makes me feel SO much better asshole!" Naruto just shrugs before grinning.

"Oh… And fire is their weakness, not head shots." Anko snarls but before she can say anything the Inferi attack. As she dodges their claws she curses again and again while using several fire jutsu to drive them off, she also observes several of Naruto's Kage Bushin using fire spells to great effect. As she dodges, she remembers the lava river and a plan starts to form.

"Hey Naruto! Drive them in my direction!" Naruto nods as his fire spells slowly but surely drive them towards Anko. Once enough of them are grouped, Anko performs a jutsu she was preparing for. "Doton: Tsuchi otoshiana no Jutsu (Earth Pitfall Technique)!(AN: Yes, I know that this isn't the actual name in Japanese, but I couldn't find the name on the net and had to trasnlate each word separetly)" As the group fall into the large pit, Anko fires off several kunai with explosive tags which all detonate against one wall of the pit. The wall then falls inwards allowing the lava to flow in and incinerate the Inferi within it with Naruto and Anko knocking the remaining ones into it. The last one that Anko knocks in is a woman wearing bloody wizarding robes that creepily looks quite a bit like her making her shiver as it finally sinks beneath the surface with a moan. Looking around, Anko notices that there's no more in the area. Sighing in relief, she looks at Naruto. "Well, looks like that is the last of them." Naruto nods.

"Yeah… seems like it. Anyways let's head out." Naruto uses a Glacius spell to solidify the part of the lava river by the stepping stones to make for a easier crossing. Getting across, they stop at a group of bones that belonged to the half giant from the legend. Bowing to both the bones and the now lava filled pit, they give a prayer for the souls of those people before heading through the door. A few minutes after they leave, a patter of small feet enter the chamber before a single word is said by a childish voice.

"Mommy…?"

0000000000000000 Inside the tunnel 000000000000

As they walk, they come across a pair of doors. Opening then, they're greeted with a large chamber filled with piles of metal ingots. Gold, silver, red ones, shiny gray ones, it just goes on. As they reach the center of the chamber they find what looks like a mummified corpse of a massive slate gray dragon with massive spikes sticking out of it's head and spine. Naruto whispers the name of the dragon. "Merlin… It's a Great Horned Dragon!" Suddenly the room is filled with paper-like chuckles as the "Corpse" rises.

"Ah! Finally my visitors have arrived!" He chuckles at the two humans before him. 'Most interesting…the boy seems to be radiating tremendous power, but the woman… Intriguing.' He laughs again as Naruto places himself between Anko and the dragon. "No need to worry yourself human, I won't hurt your mate there." The two of them sputter before shouting the same thing.

"He's/She's not my mate!" The dragon just waves them off with an amused air.

"Ah, so you say." He shrugs before continuing. "So you two have made it through all my traps and protections huh? Such interesting humans you are." the dragon notices Naruto looking at him with an interested look causing it to raise an eyebrow. "Yes?" Naruto's eyes narrow.

"There's something deeply wrong here. You don't feel… alive. Also I can see several wounds on your flank but they aren't bleeding or scabbed over." Anko looks her self and starts as she notices them. "You not breathing either. But you not any type of undead I've ever heard of since your not attacking us.' The dragon grins showing a mouth full of several rows of teeth.

"Excellent! You truly are a magnificent specimen of a human. You are quite right that I'm not alive… but technically I'm not undead either. You see the last blasted wizard" here he points at a pile of ash in a nearby corner with a scowl on his face. "Cast a curse on me before we both died. He turned me into a Revenant. I assume you know what that means?" Naruto slowly nods as Anko looks between the two.

"A Revenant? What the hell is that?" The dragon just looks at her with a half amused/ half scandalized look.

"My… how far your kind have fallen… And I don't mean humans either." Noticing the confusion on her face, the dragon grins before laughing. "Incredible! Simply incredible! You mean to tell me that you don't know of the power that flows through your blood? What you really are? Well then, far be it for me to tell you." He smirks at the KI coming off Anko before pointing at Naruto. "As to what a Revenant is… perhaps your young mate can tell you hatchling." Now utterly confused by the conversation, Anko turns to Naruto to find that he's looking at her with a intrigued look which causes the dragon's smirk to grow. 'Ah! Seems that the boy has an idea as to the truth… most impressive.' Looking back at the dragon, Naruto begins his explanation.

"A Revenant is a cursed being. They are stuck between the worlds of the living and dead. They are unable to pass on as they're technically immortal. The real kicker is that they're in constant pain as their souls try in vain to cross over but are unable to do so. Also, any wounds inflicted prior to their 'Death' stay on during their un-life, unable to heal thus making giving them physical pain. They're created when someone uses a very specific Necromantic curse just as the person's, or being's in this case, heart stops preventing them from crossing over. Often times they serve the one who cursed them since they're the only ones who can free them… usually." He looks back at the smug dragon as he finally realizes why it's so happy. "Sometimes however… certain conditions must be met in order for the curse to be lifted… like I suspect in this case." The dragon's eyes light up with an unholy life as it starts bellowing in mirth.

"OH YES!" He looks down with a look of hunger. "You see, in my case only when a wizard with as much power as the wizard that cursed me, if not more, arrived in my lair would I finally be able to die. So I must thank you." He sweeps his arm around. "And for you reward I shall give you my hoard since I have no farther need for it where I'm going." He then looks down at Anko. "And I will even give you a gift hatchling." And before anyone can react one of his claws strike out and touches Anko on her forehead. She moans as her body is covered in a glowing golden aura before it seeps into her. As she falls to the ground, Naruto catches the dazed Anko before glaring at the glaring at the dragon who looks on in amusement.

"What the hell did you just do to her you bastard!?" The dragon simply tuts while waving around a claw in a 'Uh-uh' fashion.

"Nothing bad I assure you. Merely ensuring a… legacy you could call it." He then looks down at Anko with almost… caring. "She carries a great power in her blood human. Besides, thanks to the curse I am unable to harm a human." Naruto just continues to glare at him.

"Then what about all the traps and creatures? Some of those Inferi look modern. And why haven't you left your lair?" The dragon scowls at the pile of ash again.

"I am unable to leave my lair due to the curse. I created the creatures and traps because I had to make sure that anyone who made it this far would be able to break the curse with their presence. As to the Inferi… Yes, some are what you would call modern. The most recent is only four years old." He grins at that as if he knows something they don't. Now fully out of her daze, Anko looks at him in growing horror.

"You… You MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU BEAST! THEY WERE HUMAN!" The dragon merely snorts at her, knocking her over.

"Don't judge me by your morals hatchling. I am above such things as that. They are merely tools to be used as I see fit. If I want to turn a human corpse into an Inferi I'll do it. If I want to save a baby, I'll do it. To me human morals are insignificant nothings… something to be amused by, nothing more, nothing less." A shudder runs through him causing him to close his eyes in almost-pleasure. "Ah! It's begun. I can feel the curse lifting. Soon I'll be free of this life and join the great fathers of my race in the Halls of the Ancestors." He looks down at Anko and Naruto who's staring at him in confusion. "You're probably wondering why I want to die so badly right?" Seeing them nod, he sadly smiles. "I know that my kind are nearly gone, those that remain do so from hiding… there simply no place left for us. As a race we have maybe one last great fight in us but that's it. The world no longer needs us, and I have seen that it hasn't needed us for centuries. Maybe one day we'll return but for now? Now is the 'Age Of Humans' and as such it's time for us to slowly fade away." He closes his eyes as a patter of feet causes him to look towards the opening that his two visitors came through. "Ah, it seems my pet has arrived to see her master's demise." As one the two turn to the opening to see what appears to be a four year old girl in a patchwork dress walk in.

"What the…" Anko looks closer only to draw back at seeing the foggy eyes that are identical to those Inferi they just destroyed. Snarling, Anko whips around to yell at the dragon. "You complete bas-" She's cut off as the girl runs over and hugs her legs before she looks up at her with a smile.

"Mommy!" Anko stares down at the girl in shock before Naruto gasps in utter surprise. She turns to Naruto to see a look of amazement on his face.

"What's wrong Naruto? It's just one of those Inferi… Right?" Naruto looks up at her before shaking his head.

"Anko-chan, Inferi HAVE no intelligence… let alone the ability to speak." Anko starts at this. "Also… She's breathing." Anko just looks down at the girl hugging her legs and saying "Mommy" over and over again. The dragon chuckles drawing their attention.

"Quite right human. Inferi can't speak… but then again who said that she's a FULL Inferi?" At the looks shot him, he chuckles again. "Remember how I said that the last Inferi I made was about five years ago? You see in order to get the bodies needed I summon them at their moment of death and create the Inferi on the spot. Five years ago I summoned a body of a woman… a pregnant woman and them made her into an Inferi. What I didn't give thought to was how that might effect her unborn child. And, less then a month later, she gave birth to my pet here… a half-Inferi!" Now Naruto gives him a look of disgust making him wag his finger again. "Now what did I tell you? I DON'T care if it's immoral to you humans, I just don't care." Naruto glares at him.

"I would say that I hoped that you suffered but somehow I don't think that it's possible for you to ever suffered enough to make up for this." The dragon just snorts again.

"Why? I found it interesting." He looks down at the little girl much the same way a scientist might look at a favoured lab rat. "Her… mother fed her for about eight months before shuffling off and then I took her under my wing." He spreads his arms out with an amused expression. "I believe that was what you humans would call a good deed, yes? I could have let her die, but I didn't. She was far too interesting to me to do so… So I taught her a few words and created her dress out of several rags I had laying around as well as fed her." Naruto looks between the slightly out of it Anko and the girl around her legs before turning back to the dragon.

"Then why is she calling Anko-chan 'Mommy'? Was the Inferi who looked like Anko-chan… her mother?" The dragon nods as another shiver runs through him.

"Why yes. And before you ask, yes her mother was a witch, but the girl would have been born a Squib I believe you call such people now?" The dragon shivers again before bringing up his arm to watch as dust starts falling away as the flesh there disintegrates and exposes bone. "It seems that our conversation has come to an end Human. Use my hoard as you see fit… Take my pet with you if that's what you wish. I no longer care anymore… Oh! And the dimensional wards here? They will fade so that you can teleport out." The dragon starts insanely laughing as the process speeds up as it's almost a skeleton now. "Ah! Sweet freedom at last! Until we meet in the next world human! Until the next world!" And with that the malicious lights in it's eyes finally dim before going out completely as the dragon's skeleton collapses into a fine dust leaving nothing behind except the various crossbow bolts that had been imbedded in it's body for all these years. Naruto just scowls at the pile.

"You better hope that we never meet there… Because trust me that if we do I'll make damn sure that you suffer for all eternity." He looks back to see Anko standing there with the girl looking at the pile in confusion. Walking over, he bends down to look the girl in the eye. "Why hello there. My names Naruto, what's your's?" She gives him a shy smile before answering in a quiet voice.

"I'm Pet." Anko scowls at this before bending down her self.

"You need a better name then that… How about Tsuki? Because your beautiful eyes remind me of the moon on a overcast night... And it was my Okaa-san's name. You like?" The girl nods before hugging Anko.

"It sounds pretty mommy. Are… are you going to leave me again mommy?" Anko's face seems to soften as she shakes her head making the girl squeal.

"No… no I'm not. I'll never leave you again my Little Moon." She ruffles the girls hair a little as she hugs her close. "Now mommy's going to take you to her home in Konoha. But call me Okaa-san, okay?" The girl nods before repeating it several times. "Good. Now, it's time for you to go to sleep, Okaa-san will be there when you awake." And with just a few handsigns, Anko uses a forced sleep jutsu make fall asleep. Laying her down, she notices Naruto picking up the bolts in the dragon's remains and examine them. "Got something Naruto?" Naruto nods before walking over and showing them to her.

"The bolts are made of Adamantium Anko-chan. And there's at least enough to forge a sword at least. And with how long they were imbedded, there's no telling what properties they might have picked up." Anko nods before looking down at the newly named Tsuki with a soft look, Hearing a chuckle, she looks up to see Naruto giving her a smile. "I wouldn't worry about her. If you ever need anything, just ask." She nods gratefully.

"Yeah… thanks."

0000000000000000000 Epilogue: Three months later 00000000000000000

Anko's leaning back in her chair at Kurenai's place drinking some sweet bean soup from a can when Tsuki in a blue sundress comes up to her. Smiling, she bends over to her. "Hello Tsuki. Did you want something?" Tsuki nods with a happy smile before holding out several flowers to her. "Aww! Are these for me Tsuki?" She nods again.

"Yup! I found them Okaa-san! So I wanted to give them to you… Do you like them?" Anko smiles as she pats her on the head.

"Of course I do my Little Moon. Tell you what, I'll seal them away in a scroll I have on me and when we get home we can find some place to put them. How does that sound?" Tsuki nods quickly with such a large smile on her face that Anko's heart just melts before Tsuki gives her a kiss on the cheek and runs off, giggling the whole while. Doing as she said, she hears a chuckle and turned to see Kurenai smirking at her as does her other friend Yugao. "What?" Kurenai just once again chuckles before setting down her tea.

"Nothing. It's just weird seeing you be so… motherly I guess." She shrugs as she smiles at the shocked Anko. "You really do love her like a daughter don't you Anko?" Anko almost denies this, but stops and sighs.

"I do Nai'-chan. I really do." Anko chuckles while shaking her head. "It's weird really. Somehow the runt has wormed her way into my heart… And I like being a Okaa-san." A snort is heard behind her. Turning, she's greeted to the sight of Naruto there carrying a wrapped package.

"I told you that you would make a great Okaa-san, but noooo! You didn't believe me." He hops down as Kurenai rolls her eyes.

"Doesn't anyone use the door anymore? I swear you're as bad as Anko, Naruto." He just shrugs before turning to Anko.

"Hey Anko-chan! I got something for you." Anko looks on in interest as he hands her the package. Weighing it, she's about to say something when Naruto nods. "Yes, it's a sword before you ask, but not one you've ever seen before I think." Now with a glint in her eyes, Anko opens the package and gasps as there's a strange curved sword with a flared tip (imagine the swords from Sinbad). Picking it up and out of it's wrapping, she examines it before looking at Naruto.

"You made this… for me?" He nods pointingly ignoring her slightly misty eyes. Wiping them, she smiles. "Thanks Naruto. But what kind of sword is it?" Naruto grins at her.

"It's a sword called a Kiliji. The flange is designed to open grievous wounds when you use it so I figured that it would be a useful blade for your… image. And before you ask I used the bolts I found in the dragon's remains to make it as well as tempering it in dragon blood… So tell me if it has any special abilities that appear later on. " He shrugs as Anko nods before she looks down at the blade and gasps as something else becomes apparent.

"What… what the heck?!" She traces her fingers along the design of a winged serpent etched into the metal of the blade along it's length. She then flips it to see it's also on the other side as well. Looking up, she gives him a puzzled look. "Um… not to sound unthankful or anything, but won't the etching weaken the blade?" Naruto shakes his head at this.

"Nah. I used acid to make them and besides the blade has strengthening charms on it to make it far stronger then a comparable blade so they won't effect it. Besides, I thought that the designs suited your title of Konoha's Snake Mistress." Anko sets it down before she gets up and walks over and gives Naruto a hug.

"Thank you Naruto." He shrugs before giving her a smirk.

"Now, now Anko-chan. We don't want the others here to think that you're going soft now do we?" She smirks before giving him a punch to the shoulder.

"Heh! No worries about that!" At that moment Tsuki runs in and, seeing Naruto, rushes over and gives him a hug before blackmailing him with the Puppy-dog eyes no jutsu to stay and play with her. A few hours later finds Anko walking through the streets with Naruto and carrying a sleeping Tsuki with her new sword strapped to a belt around her waist. Naruto ends the companionable silence with a cough.

"So Anko-chan… How's things working out with Tsuki? Any problems? And also have you figured out what the dragon did to you?" She shakes her head.

"None so far… well except for my apartment not exactly being large enough for the two of us… but that's not a real problem as she climbs into my bed every night so as to make sure that I'm not going to disappear on her. As to the dragon's 'gift'… no sign of what it did yet." She notices Naruto giving her a sheepish look. "Okay Naruto, what is it?" He sighs as he looks up.

"You know now that the clan compound for me and nii-san has been built there's plenty of room there for you and Tsuki if you want it." When Anko asks what about rent, he shakes his head. "Nah! You wouldn't have to pay a cent except for food and whatever else you use and that's it." Anko's about to tell him off saying that she doesn't accept charity when Tsuki stirs a little before falling back to sleep. Anko looks down at her and sighs before looking back at Naruto.

"I'll… think about it. But no more then that, got it?!" Naruto holds his hands up and nods. "Good. And the only reason I'm even considering it is for Tsuki's sake, got it?" Naruto nods again as Anko looks up at the cloud enshrouded moon with a smile before looking back at her "Daughter". 'Yes, things are looking up for the both of us… aren't they my Little Moon?'

0000000000000 End 0000000000000

_Steve: And there we go! The last chapter of the first up-load is now complete._

_Yui: Thankfully. But not a bad start though._

_Steve: Thanks._

_Hinata: Any info on the creatures revealed?_

_Steve: Yup! Look below._

**Beastiary:**

Name: Dire Rat

Rank:XX (Single) XXXX (Swarm)

Type: Vermin

Info:Dire Rats are a very viscous creature. Basically a prehistoric version of today's rats, they are MUCH larger then their descendants and FAR more nasty. They have a length between three and five feet. They were more common during the last Ice Age but now a days are found only in very remote areas such as very deep cave systems... thankfully.

Very carnivorous, they actively hunt prey in large swarms totaling anywhere between twenty and several hundred and anything caught in their path are stripped clean of any flesh. The real danger is their bite: it's diseased in much the way that a Komodo dragon's is. Anything bitten will suffer from a infection which can kill in a matter of hours from fever and other effects. Thus, even if someone escapes they might still die if they have gotten bit by one.

Name: Cave Lizard

Rank: XXXX

Type: Magical reptile

Info:A powerful guardian, Cave Lizards were originally bred from Monitor Lizard stock to be guardians of a Greater Dragon's hoard. They resemble nothing more then albino Kimono dragons anywhere from six feet to up to twenty feet with larger claws and teeth then a normal one as well as having a magic resistant hide (equal to a normal "Dragon"). Unlike a normal monitor lizard they have a poisonous bite like that of the Gila monster.

Besides their posonous bite and sheer physical strength they also have other abilities. One of these is their ability to burrow through even rock and to do so speedilly like a niffler does through normal soil. They also have a form of sonor to see when burrowing through rock in order to hunt and will often leap from under a target and drag it to the ground before tearing them to pieces.

Name: Skeeter

Rank:X (Single) XXXX (Swarm)

Type: Magical vermin Chimera

Info:A Chimera created ages ago from Pixies, Mosquitoes, and bats, they are considered as bad as any other type of vermin. They hunt through infrared sight as well as sensing the CO2 given off by warm blooded creatures. Once they catch something (or one) they bite them and then drain so much blood that sometimes they can no longer fly. While a single one doing this is more of an annoyance, a whole swarm can drain enough for a person to die from blood loss in a matter of minutes. They are also known to sometimes enter into a symbiotic relationship with a predator that's immune to their bite.

Name: Great Horned Dragon (AN: Don't own it, Great Horned Dragons are owned by Palladium Games)

Rank:XXXXXX (Can kill a group of wizards easily)

Type: Greater Dragon (Sub-type: Ancient Dragon)

Info:A powerful dragon, the Great Horned Dragon is easily one of the most powerful to ever walk the earth. Considered by most Wizards now a days as nothing more then a myth, they were at one point feared by all. Besides their ability to shrug off almost all spells known, they are also known as powerful spell castors on par with any wizard. It is stated in myth that a Great Horned Dragon was the one who first taught Merlin how to use magic... Which is a little known myth as the various ministries have tried to erase all evidence of their existence as well as all other Greater Dragons (believing that doing so will stop anyone from seeking any remaining ones out).

Along with the above abilities, Great Horned Dragons breath out a flame hot enough to kill just by being close to it as well as melt rock. They can also take a human form which is actually as physically strong as their natural one and they were known for taking human form and then walking into town before transforming back in a crowd and laughing at it's "Prank" as the people ran screaming from it. As well, a large number demonstrated various psychic abilities including Telekinesis and telepathy.

They were also known for their extremly large size (Easilly dwarfing the Iron Belly of today), intellignce (Human genis level) and cunning (they lived for hundreds of years and thus could spend a LOT of time on a plan).

Name: Revenant

Rank: Depends on the original creature, but ALWAYS DANGEROUS.

Type: Undead (Cursed)

Info:A unique form of undeath, the Revenant actually suffers through it's undeath as they are created by a powerful necromantic curse cast on something right at it's moment of death. Thankfully, this curse has been lost to the sands of time since it's considered to be an evil act on par with creating a Horcrux. A Revenant suffers since it's soul is continually trying to leave for the afterlife and is unable to thus making it feel like it's forever being torn in two. Add this to the pain from the wounds it died from (which never heal unlike some undead) and it's no wonder that most will go insane after a while of being in such a state.

A Revenant always looks like a mummified version of what it appeared like when alive. They are unable to attack their creator and will often serve them in hopes of the curse being lifted. Along with their enhanced strength (like that of most undead) they also retain all the abilities they had in life as well as all mental facilities (until they go insane that is). Unlike Vampires, a Revenant is able to walk into holy places, through running water as well as in sunlight without any ill effects. They are also unable to be destroyed since even if turned into dust they will just reform within a matter of days unless their curse is lifted (hence why evil wizards used them as unstoppable assassins). Once the curse is lifted however they will smile and thank the person who did it before their body disintegrates into a fine dust as they move on to the afterlife.

_Yui: Wow! You introduced a lot of creatures this time around didn't you?_

_Pen-pen: A waarrk war warrkk waarks. (I think the dragon rocks.)_

_Steve: Thanks you guys. I liked the dragon myself and added it since I always thought that the ones that JK Rowling used were pathetic. They were stupid, weak when ccompared to their mythological counterparts, and just weren't powerful foes when ccompared to other creatures. Heck! Dementors were easily more nasty then the dragons since they could actually THINK._

_Hinata: True... I quite liked this chapter. It had action and I thought that the ending with Tsuki was... sweet. Who knew that Anko could act like that?_

_Steve: I did. Me and other people around Fanfiction hate when Anko's character is shown as either a true sadist or some sex crazed scarlet woman, so I showed her as I see her: A woman who shows the world a mask so as to not be hurt. Only those she considers to be her friends and those she trusts are the only ones to she her true self... And Naruto and Harry are two of these since she's known them for several years. Anyways, until next time! Have a good day/night!_

0000000000000000000000 Screen fades out 0000000000000000000000000


	5. Howling wolf, loyal dog

_Steve: What's up peeps? I'm back for another origin! Ths time we're checking out a girl named Raven!_

_Yui: Oooh! Another OC? Nice!_

_Pen-pen: A war a wark wa war ark a warr waark. (I had a look at her and I must agree.)_

_Hinata: She'll be good for him... (Others look at her) Opps! Sorry..._

_Steve: No problem Hinata. None at all. Anyways, if you would?_

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

**Occurs between Chapters 34 (Foxes, Ramen girls and mad Kunoichi) And Chapter 36 (Scars, fishing, and baka Uchihas)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We open to the sight of Kiba lounging on the couch in his living room with Akamaru on his stomach and a bored look on his face. Akamaru barks and Kiba nods in agreement. "Yeah, it's so boring around here Akamaru. We got nothing to do." At that moment, Hana walks into the room as she's getting on her vest. "Hey nee-chan, going somewhere?" Hana looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, why do you want to know?" Kiba shrugs from where he is.

"I'm bored and I have nothing to do, can I come with you?" Hana blinks before smirking at him.

"Nothing to do? You could… Oh, I don't know, clean your room maybe? Or take out the trash like kaa-san's been asking? Or clean the kennels? Or-"Kiba interrupts her with a growl.

"I get the point. But you still haven't answered my questions: Where are you going, and can I come?" Hana looks at him and nods with a shrug.

"Eh, why not. As to where I'm going, I'm going to Harry-kun's homeland and getting some stuff for him. Still want to come?" Akamaru jumps off him as Kiba leaps from the couch.

"You bet! Let's head out!" A few minutes later (and Row teleporting them) finds them walking along a forested Yukon road. Shivering a little, Kiba takes a deep breath of the surrounding air. "Ahhh! I tell you nee-chan, nothing like the air this far north. I love the smell of pine forests here." Hana nods as she does the same.

"Tell me about it!" After Kiba asks what they're getting, Hana smirks at him. "Simple Kiba, we're getting some Mammoth Ivory that was recently found (and before anyone asks, Mammoth Ivory can be traded unlike an elephants), along with some potion ingredients that only grow on the tundra." She also gains a smirk. We're also getting some soapstone and meteoric iron as well." Kiba grins as he folds his arms behind his head.

"Sounds great… Hey, since we're here do you think that I can drop by Raven's place?" Hana looks at him before giving him a teasing grin.

"So when are you going to take her out on a date, hmm?" Kiba just whines her name out making her laugh.

0000000000000000000 A few hours later 000000000000000000

Now in a dinner, Hana's no longer laughing and neither is Kiba. "WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT SHE'S MISSING!?" The waitress handling their table sighs with a sad look.

"Just what I mean. The poor girl's cabin burned down a week ago and no one's seen her since." The waitress sighs as she shakes her head. "Even though they found no remains, everyone's betting that she died in the fire. Hell! We all know who did it, that bastard O'Leary. He was a member of the British ministry at one point before he had to go on the run thanks to some whiskered blond guy that revealed how he was treating certain people you know. But there's no proof for the RCMMP (Royal Canadian Magical Mounted Police) to go on… Mores the pity… Hey, wait a second!" She doesn't get any farther as Kiba rushes out the door and down the street followed closely by Akamaru. She watches for a second before looking at a worried Hana. "… He knows what she is, right?" Hana shakes her head as she takes a drink of the hot chocolate she had ordered while her brother's sits beside her, slowly cooling.

"No, he doesn't… And I doubt that he would even care if he did…" She takes another sip as her thoughts continue. 'Please stay safe Otouto…' Kiba meanwhile continues running with tears leaking from his eyes as he rushes through the trees.

'Kuso! Don't let t be true! Please Kami-sama don't let it be true!' He stops as he enters a clearing where a burned out husk is. Seeing it, he runs in, ignoring the danger of it falling on him when a glint catches his eye. Removing the ash from around it, he finds a slightly scorched locket with an engraved wolf on it. Opening it, he sees a picture of him with a girl who's of Native descent with a slim, runner's body. "No…. no! No! NO! NO NO NO NO! Kuso!" Throwing back his head, he lets out a howl filled with heartbreak which causes shivers to run down the back of all those that hear it. Finally done, he starts sobbing as he holds the locket to his chest saying no over and over. He's so deep in his grief that he almost doesn't notice Akamaru's warning growl. Sniffing, he looks over at Akamaru. "What… What is it boy?" Akamaru looks back at Kiba before facing back the way they came.

"-Something's out there… I don't know what, but whatever it is, I'm scared.-" Hearing this, Kiba looks out the remains of the door trying to find whatever is out there. After a few moments of searching, he turns to ask Akamaru what he saw when a flash of movement catches his eye. Looking back at the tree line, his breath catches as he sees a massive golden wolf with steel-gray eyes walk out, almost glowing in the twilight.

"What the…" The wolf just stands there looking him I the eye as if measuring his soul before it nods and turns before looking back at Kiba and jerking it's head as if to say 'Follow me'. Seeing this, Kiba blinks as he's never seen a wild wolf do this before. He then notices that it's a female making him even more curious. "Do you want me to follow you girl?" It nods and takes off into the woods. Kiba doesn't know why, but he feels like it's important that he follows it. Rushing through the trees, Kiba can't help but be amazed at how silently it's moving. Finally, it vanishes as if it never existed making Kiba blink. 'What the… where did it go?' Hearing Akamaru whine, he looks up and asks what's wrong only to stiffen at the answer.

"-The wolf… It had no scent…-" Kiba's mouth opens and closes some for a few minutes as the fact processes through his mind. Feeling his dry throat, Kiba asks what he just said. "-I said that the WOLF we've been chasing had no scent what's so ever… But it wasn't a Genjutsu…-" Kiba gulps again.

'Oh Kami… The silent movements… how it glowed… no scent… That was no living wolf, it was a ghost!' Kiba jerks first one way, and then another as he backs up until his backs against a tree as he starts muttering under his breath. "Oh shit… oh shit… oh shit… I do NOT believe this…" He trails off as the wind changes bringing a familiar scent to his nose making his eyes widen. "Raven!" He jerks his head in the direction that the scent came from before following it. Eventually, he finds himself in front of a abandoned mine shaft… except it's not so abandoned after all if the tracks in front of it are anything to go by. 'Hmm, Raven's scent leads here? Why? And what does that wolf have to do with all this?' Hearing the sound of cursing, Kiba leaps up into the branches above him just in time as a cloaked man walks by underneath him. Reaching the mine entrance, the man throws off his hood revealing him to be black haired with dark, cruel eyes. Kiba hisses out his name knowing who he is. "O'Leary…" The man unlocks the entrance and walks in, not bothering to lock the door behind him, and why should he? Who could possibly have followed him when he used Apparition to get here? Unknown to Kiba, he somehow had passed through all the wards in the area while following the wolf. On his head, Akamaru gives a quiet bark.

"-What are we going to do Kiba?-" Kiba just snorts as he silently jumps down.

"What else? We're going to save Raven. That Teme has been after her as long as I've known her, calling her beast and worse. I don't know why, but if he hurt her… I'm not a cop, far from it and we haven't got the time to go and get the authorities and bring them here… So to hell with reading him his rights, I'm just going to Kill him." Reaching the entrance, he looks at Akamaru. "Ok boy, you stay out here and keep watch, give me a bark if anyone comes, got it?" Akamaru nods as Kiba enters the shaft. Continuing through it, he eventually comes to a bend that has some light shining from around it when he hears a sound that sends his blood afire… The sound of whimpers followed by flesh meeting flesh. He walks around the corner to see O'Leary kick a whimpering, shackled and gagged Raven in the stomach before grabbing her by the hair and forcing her to look at him.

" 'ello you wee little beastie… Thought that I forgot about e' didn't e'?" She just whimpers as tears come to her eyes. "These Canadians… they don't have the guts to do what's needed to ensure humanity's survival… But I do beast, I do." He back hands her again. He looks at her with madness shinning in his eyes. "E' see, I know all about ye kind… oh yes! When I worked under the British Ministry, me job was the control of monsters like ye'self… I put many of e' kind ta sleep, including me brother after he had been bit,,, Aye… But by then he wasn't me brother anymore, e' was an animal to be put down." He grins at her obvious fear. "Dolores understood… dear Dolores… Aye… But then that bastard caught me doing the work of God and I had ta flee! Flee from me own home!" He snarls as he spits at her. "But then I saw ye'… A BEAST in the shape of a girl who acted like there was nothing wrong with e' being near such good, honest humans like meself. And the Canadians were so accepting of ye'! DISGUSTING!" He spits at her again before kicking at her shoulder, grinning at the snap that comes from it as he pulls out a silvery knife. "Aye… But ye'll be darkening no more doors with e' foul shadow changeling… Now prepare to say hel-URK!" He doesn't get any father as Kiba uses a Shikyaku no jutsu to slam into his stomach and sends him into the wall. Looking down at the groaning man, Kiba smirks.

"No one gets away with hurting one of MY friends asshole" He turns and walks over to Raven and sits down before he starts trying to unshackle her. Unable to he grabs the gag and pulls it from her mouth. "Hey… It's okay Raven… Everything's going to be okay…" Seeing what's behind him, her eyes widen as she shouts a warning.

"KIBA! BEHIND YOU!" He just gets out of the way as a blasting curse passes through the space he was in and hit's the wall beside Raven, causing it to explode and knock her out with a massive cut on her forehead where a piece of rock impacted. Turning, Kiba's greeted to the sight of a snarling O'Leary.

"How dare e' be interfering in my justice! How dare e' choose a monster instead of a human!" Kiba snarls at him with his next words sending O'Leary into a rage.

"I am choosing a human asshole, you are the one who's a monster!" Dodging another Blasting Curse, Kiba sends an volley of Shuriken at him, only for him to ignore most of them in his berserker rage. "That's it! Gatsuuga!" Launching himself at O'Leary, his opponent manages to roll out of the way just in time only for Kiba to drill through one of the support columns for the roof. As the battle between the two continue with both dodging the other's attacks, more and more beams are destroyed. Ducking under a killing curse, Kiba swears as he nearly gets brained by a falling rock. Looking up, he pales as he sees the roof groaning and shifting above them. 'Shit!' He barely has time to get out of the way of another spell and sees it impact another support making the roof groan even more as O'Leary starts cackling madly.

"Kya ha ha ah! Do see now e' wee bastard? Do e'? E' be a fool to fight me and to keep me from me justice! I'al kill e' first and then the wee beastie. And then all will be good beast-lover!" Kiba snarls before an idea comes to his mind causing him to smirk. "What are e' smirking about? I be about to kill e' and e' pet beast?" Kiba just laughs.

"Because I'm about to ensure your death asshole! Gatsuuga!" Launching himself once more, Kiba misses and bounces from wall to wall, destroying even more supports making O'Leary cackles with a mad light in his eyes as Kiba finally stops near Raven.

"Hahahahah! Did e' really think that would kill me? E' don't know me to well, do e'?" Kiba just grins as more rocks start falling around them, one of which impacts O'Leary's wand shoulder with a sicking crunch which sends him to the floor screaming in agony. Which only increases a second later as Kiba throws a shuriken which hamstrings him and prevents him from moving. Still grinning, Kiba wraps an exploding tag around a kunai before throwing it at the roof. He then turns and cuts through the shackles with his claws before picking her up bridal style and looks down at her at her as a moan passes her lips.

"It's okay Raven… I'm getting you out of here." He then rushes for the door but stops and turns to look at the stunned O'Leary and not feeling any pity for what he's about to do as he makes a single Handsign. "Hope you like your tomb and see you in hell asshole." Releasing a burst of Chakra, he runs as the tag ignites for a second or two before it explodes causing the roof to collapse. O'Leary only has time to scream once before he's silenced forever under tons of rock and dirt. Kiba, on the other hand, continues to run as the mine collapses around him, shielding Raven's body with his own. Finally seeing the moonlight coming from the entrance, he lays on a burst of speed and makes through just in time as the rest of the mine collapses behind him. Laying there for a moment, he breathes in and out before noticing that Raven's pale and unmoving. He's about to grab her again when a voice interrupts his thoughts.

"I just can't take you anywhere, can I?" Noticing the look on Kiba's face, as well as his wounds, she rushes over and starts healing the two. She of course starts a little seeing the shackles on her since she recognizes the smell of silver on them while the light of the crescent moon shines down on them…

00000000000000 One week later 0000000000000

'Uhhh… Where am I? Everything hurts so much…' Cracking her eyes open, Raven nearly regrets it as it feels like a hundred red-hot pins are sticking in her eyes. "Argh…" Hearing a chuckle, she turns to see a nurse there smiling at her with a clipboard in her hands. It's about this time she realizes that her throat's parched. "Wa… water…" The nurse doesn't stop smiling as she brings her a glass of water.

"There now… little sips, little sips dear." Once she's had enough, the nurse pulls it away. "You gave us quite a scare dear, you almost didn't make it." She looks at the clipboard while clucking. "A broken shoulder, three busted ribs, a fractured skull, cracked vertebrae… you're lucky to have survived. And those aren't counting all the cuts and bruises either." The nurse continues to shake her head until her attention is grabbed by Raven clearing her throat and looking up at her.

"Wha… (Cough) What about Kiba? Is he okay? Where exactly am I? And-" The Nurse gently presses her finger to Raven's lips to stop the questions.

"You're in the Konohagakure Hospital. As to any Kiba… I don't actually know my dear…" Raven looks down in sadness. "But that sounds like an Inuzuka name and there is a Inuzuka boy who has kept visiting you with flowers until we kick him out each night. He's such a nice boy too." Raven looks up in shock and sees the flowers by her bed before she looks back down and grips the sheets she's in as tears come to her eyes.

'Kiba…' She notices a Kleenex in front of her and takes it before dabbing at her eyes and blowing her nose as the nurse looks away finding a spot on the wall fascinating. Sniffling a little, she's about to thank the nurse before a familiar voice makes itself known.

"Fucking nee-chan's… always got to tease me… And Kaa-chan's no better…" Walking through the door, Kiba drops the flowers he's carrying before a grin that threatens to split his face apart appears on his face as he rushes over and hugs her. "You're awake! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Raven just giggles as she returns the hug before noticing the circular burn scars on her wrists. She looks up at the nurse in askance only for her to sigh.

"You had some kind of powerful allergic reaction to the metal alloy the cuffs were made from… They left some kind of burns on your wrists that proved impossible to fully heal… I'm sorry." Raven looks down at the burns in sadness until she feels and sees Kiba's hands cover them. Looking up, she sees caring in his eyes making her tear up before she hugs him and buries her face in the shoulder he's offering. The nurse just sighs with a smile before she goes and picks up the flowers, roses she notices, and changes the flowers in the vase there before leaving. Just as she's about to leave, she looks back at the two teens embracing each other before walking out while shaking her head.

'They make a cute couple…' After she leaves, Kiba buries his face into Raven's long hair and takes a deep breath through his nose, revelling in her scent.

"This is hard for me to say but… I was so scared…" He pulls back and looks at the blushing girl in his arms, his heart beating faster. "I thought that I had lost you…" Raven gulps as their faces come closer.

"I… I was scared too Kiba… I thought that I would never see you again…" Their faces get closer and closer and nearly touch when…

"KUSO CHOJI! THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME THIS MONTH THAT YOU'VE HAD TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL FOR OVEREATING! AND YOU'RE NO BETTER SHIKAMARU! YOU SHOULD BE WATCHING HIM!" The moment broken, the two teens jerk away, completely red-faced.

'Freaking Ino…' Clearing his throat, Kiba looks at Raven. "Um… It's good to see you awake Raven…" She looks down with a heavy blush on her face.

"Ye… yeah, it's good to be awake…" She looks at the calendar and pales as she notices the date making Kiba look at her in concern.

"Something wrong Raven? You look kind of pale…" Jumping a little bit, she shakes her head, causing her hair to go flying.

"N…Nothing Kiba, it's nothing…" She heals more over the next half week only to become sickly immediately after. Despite looking for any clue, the doctors and nurses can only scratch their heads as they can't figure out what's wrong. Kiba keeps asking if Raven knows what's happening, only to get silence in return, though sometimes, she asks him about remote places in the village. Finally he shows up one day and heads straight for her room.

'Okay… Today's the day. I'm going to find out what's wrong with her today, no matter what.' He stops hearing a commotion in the room before he ducks into an room next door to her's and listens in only for his heart to stop at what he hears.

"Where is she? She couldn't have just vanished into thin air! Any idea where she might be?" The now familiar nurses voice answers the doctor just as perplexed and frustrated.

"None. We already checked the other rooms here in the hospital as well as the yard. Nothing! The only thing was that she asked for a map earlier so that once she got out she find her way around and see the sights… You don't think that she went out into the village do you? In her condition?" The doctor's silent for a few moments before answering.

"It's possible… but unlikely in her state. But just to be on the safe side inform the ANBU just in case. In the meantime, check around the hospital again." The nurse answers and a few moments later, Kiba hears their footsteps fade.

'Wha… Why Raven? Why? I don't understand?' He's about to rush out the hospital to look for her before deciding to look in her room first. Walking in, he scans it looking for anything that might have been missed. It's then that he notices something sticking out from her mattress. Grabbing it, he recognizes it as a tourist map of Konoha with several places marked out… with several circles on the position of Area 44... The Forest of Death. Shivering slightly, and not because he's cold, Kiba leaps from the window and makes his way to the infamous training ground and searches around it until he comes to a hole in the fence just big enough for him with a piece of a hospital gown stuck on the side of it. Sniffing, he picks up her scent and rushes after it into the forest as night falls and the full moon starts to rise…

0000000000000000 With Raven 000000000

Stumbling, Raven manages to catch herself as she walks into a clearing covered in scratches and her gown ripped and torn, as with a sigh, she looks around. 'Good… Hopefully this should be far enough that I shouldn't hurt anyone…' A flash of Kiba's face appears in her minds eyes before she shakes it away. 'Especially him… Oh, I wish Kiba…' She shakes her head with a sad chuckle. 'But we can never be together, can we? O'Leary was right about something… I am a monster in human form… Not even my own mother loved me…' Hearing a sound, she whips around and is horrified to see Kiba walk from the shadows. "No…" Seeing her, Kiba sighs in relief, which soon turns to anger at how she's endangered herself.

"Raven! What the hell do you think you're doing here!? Do you have ANY idea how dangerous this place is? DO YOU!?" Shaking his head, he grabs her arm and is about to drag her out when she yanks it from his grasp. "Raven?" Looking closer, he can see how pale and sweaty she is as tremors run up and down her body. "Raven? What's wrong?" She starts to cry.

"You… You shouldn't be here… Your in danger…"Seeing his confusion, she tries to explain without giving anything away as she backs away from him. "Something's going to happen soon… Something REALLY bad… And… And I don't want you to be here in case you get hurt… because… because…" She's unable to finish as a burst of pain causes her to collapse to her knees. "No… NO! GET AWAY KIBA! GET AWAY NOW! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" Kiba just ignores her as he walks towards her.

"Raven… Please, tell me what's wrong… I… I care for you and-" He's cut off as Raven screams as she starts having what appears to be a seizure. "RAVEN!" He runs towards her only to stop in horror as she stands while pieces of her body start to change shape.

"Kiba… Ru… Run… I… I ARGHHH AWOOOOO!" Kiba takes a step back in terror as before his eyes her face stretches into a furry muzzle full of sharp teeth ad the rest of her body bursts through the hospital gown, shredding it as it grows larger until where once was a girl was now a large wolf. Kiba looks at it to see nothing of Raven in it's eyes… Only a VERY hungry predator.

"Ra… Raven… Is that you?" Noticing him the wolf looks at him with a snarl with only a single word making it's way from it's muzzle before it leaps at the stunned Kiba.

"-Prey…-"

0000000000000000000 Next Morning 000000000000

Raven slowly makes her way into consciousness as she feels as if her whole body hurts. 'Argh… I hate forced transformations… Wait a second?' She remembers the night before she transformed including Kiba being there. 'Oh no… Please have let him get away… please…' At that point she feels whatever it is that she's laying on move up and down like… Someone's breathing! Realizing this, she snaps her eyes open to see a bruised, battered, and scratched up Kiba with her body on top of his with his torn jacket covering them. She blushes as she realizes that she's totally naked underneath the jacket until she realizes that he must have fought her in her transformed state. And, assuming the worst, she bursts out crying. This of course wakes up Kiba.

"Uhhh. Anyone catch the name of that Jounin? Oof!" The breath is taken out of hi as Raven nearly crushes him as she buries her face into his chest, sobbing. "Raven? What's wrong?" She just looks up at him with tears leaking from her eyes as she beats him on his chest.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! YOU KNOW! YOU KNOW AND I ATTACKED YOU! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" Kiba just looks at her for a moment before he figures out what she's worried about and then he starts to laugh… which just makes her angry. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT KIBA! I'VE ATTACKED AND TURNED YOU!" Kiba just shakes his head at her.

"You didn't turn me Raven…" She looks at him in disbelief.

"Wha… what are you talking about? I ATTACKED you, so since your still here I'm guessing that I bit you, and thus I turned you. I'm a werewolf Kiba! Don't you understand? A WEREWOLF!" He just chuckles again.

"I don't care about that Raven. And if you had just told me I wouldn't have cared… Your Raven to me… The girl I've come to care about…" She just stares at him making him sigh as he scratches his cheek before he explains. "It happened like this…"

00000000000000 Flashback 000000000000000000

Seeing the wolf leap at him, Kiba has time for one word before he dodges to the side. "SHIT!" Rolling, he gets back up as the wolf looks at him almost… amused. "What the hell!? Why'd you attack me?!" The wolf just gives him it's version of a shrug.

"-Me strong wolf, you weak human… Weak means prey. So I eat you.-" Kiba just sweatdrops as the wolf charges at him forcing him to dodge. Once it's past, he runs at the nearest tree and climbs it with the wolf managing to get a grip on his coat before he scrambles out of it allowing it to fall to the forest floor below them. Kiba just stares down at it in shock.

'Crap, it almost got me there…' "WHOA!" Kiba nearly falls out of the tree as the wolf rams it and only a quick grab of a branch saves him from falling. "Shit that was a close one!" The tree shudders again and again as the wolf continues to ram it before it uses it's jaws and rips a hunk of wood from the tree. 'Crap… I thought that this was a WEREWOLF not a WEREBEAVER…' The wolf tears another chunk out making the tree tilt before it goes back to ramming it. 'Nothing to do but fight I guess and hope for the best…' Grabbing a pill from a pocket on his pants, Kiba leaps down on top of the wolf's head ramming it into the ground before slapping an explosive tag onto the tree and rolling. Shaking it's head, the wolf snarls only for the tag to go off making the tree fall on top of it. 'That should hold it for a few moments… if only Akamaru was here but I just had to leave him with Hana while I visited the hospital… didn't I?' Finally getting it's head from under the tree, the wolf turns to Kiba and snarls only to watch as he swallows a pill.

'What's the human doing now…?' Feeling it's human self try to rise to the surface, the wolf takes a moment to shove it back down once again. 'What is it about this human that makes my human-self so strong as to actually fight me?' However that moment was all that was needed as Kiba swallows the pill and his features take on a more feral look. 'What happened to the human? He's… changed?' The wolf's eyes widen as Kiba gets down on all fours.

"Shikyaku no jutsu!" The jutsu hit's the wolf and knocks in the ribs making it wince as several bend under the strain as Kiba's not holding back. Shaking it's head, it opens it's mouth only for a uppercut from Kiba to cause it's jaws to slam shut hard enough to crack some teeth. Taking advantage of the daze the wolf's in, he charges in and opens up it's side with a swipe of his claws making it howl in pain. Sorry Raven… but I got no choice if I want to survive… and if I can knock you out, the better since any ANBU that see you like this will just kill you…' Going in for another swipe, he's instead knocked for a loop as the wolf hits him with an oversized paw. Getting up and rubbing his sore jaw he notices the wolf waiting with a… 'Is that a grin? It's enjoying this!?' And sure enough the wolf is enjoying this.

"-Come human… show me what you got!-"It leaps at him only for Kiba to grab it under it's muzzle and land several punishing blows to it's throat and abdomen. "Gyygh!" It stumbles a bit before throwing up the little in it's stomach. Shakily getting to it's feet, it turns towards to where Kiba is only to see a spinning something heading it's way with a cry of 'Tsuuga!' It doesn't have time to react as Kiba hits it dead on, creating a trench in the forest floor as he forces the wolf's body though the leaf litter and into a tree which falls. Getting up, Kiba looks down at himself and sees the scratches all over his body before he notices the wolf get to it's feet again.

"Oh no you don't! Shikyaku no jutsu!" Once again, Kiba hit's the wolf making it cry out in pain before it hits him again with it's paw sending him flying. Getting up, he watches as it charges towards him and decides to do the same. But just before they hit, Kiba drops to the ground and slides under it before landing even more punishing blows to it's stomach making it stagger. He doesn't get out of it injury free as several branches caught on him and cut him as did some of the wolf's claws. Shakily getting up, he notices the wolf staggering from side to side. "I… I got one left in me…" He starts rushing towards the wolf as it gets the same idea. He grins at it leaps into the air several feet ahead in order to pounce on him. "Got cha!TSUUGA!" The wolf only has time for it's eyes to widen before Kiba's attack drills into it's injured stomach making it spit blood as well as a howl as the sheer force of the attack (into which Kiba put all that he had left) throws it's already battered and injured body into, and through, several trees. Falling to the ground, the wolf lets out a low moan as it sees Kiba stumbling towards it. Seeing him above it, it closes it's eyes for nothing to happen. Opening it's eyes, it sees Kiba standing there with a grin.

"-Wh… Why you no kill? I easy now… All humans kill weak wolves…-" Kiba leans down and the wolf closes it's eyes to wait for the end only for it to feel something impact it's side. Looking, it notices Kiba leaning back against it's side. "-What are you doing?-" Kiba just snorts.

"What does it look like? Resting. As to why I'm not killing you? Well, Raven's a part of you and your a part of Raven right? And I would never kill her… Besides," He gives a little grin at the wolf causing it to blush under it's fur. "I already beat you… Why would I need to kill you?" The wolf just stares at him for a moment before giving as bark of laughter and then wincing.

"-I was wrong, you are a strong human… Alpha. I am now your Beta.-" Kiba blinks in shock as the wolf continues. "-I do as Alpha wishes.-" Kiba continues to blink before pointing something out.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything but… why are you speaking more clearly? And why the hell does it feel like your at peace?" The wolf chuckles again.

"-Because I am. I am no longer angry. Something about you has drained away my anger for good I think. I… I can think clearly.-" Kiba scrunches up his face in thought.

"Wait a moment, You WEREN'T thinking clearly before? But why now? And why would you be angry and unable to think clearly in the first place?" The wolf considers this before answering.

"-Many moons ago, we man-wolfs were separate creatures… Wolf-spirit was free and proud… but then a magic-man came and forced us together… Spirit of wolf, body of man. Free no more… Unable to walk the forests… forever unable to escape, forever trapped… Only when the moon whole can we have any freedom… but only false, which hurt pride… Our human-self… they always fight us or use us for bad things… This hurt pride and make us angry so we fight back…-" Kiba's eyes widen as he realizes what she's talking about.

'Many moons? Canines tell time by the moon so it must have been a long time ago… And magic-man? A wizard did this! Crap, I wonder if Harry and Naruto know about this? But the rest… No wonder it attacked… to a wolf, no freedom is pure torture.' The wolf is surprised as Kiba twists and gives it a hug, not noticing it's wounds are closing. "I promise that as your Alpha to help you in anyway I can." Tears spring to it's eyes as it leans over and licks his cheek in affection before pulling away.

"-Now I know why human-self want to be your mate… You strong and loyal… What's wrong?-" Kiba just stares at it in shock.

"Raven… likes me like that?!" The wolf cocks her head to the side in confusion and nods. "Oh… crap." The wolf just whines as it sits on it's hunches startling Kiba with the fact that it's now fully healed. "Um… your not going to attack me again… right?" The wolf just grins down at him.

"-Why would I attack my Alpha? Also, why did you react the way you did when I told you that my human-self liked you as a mate?-" Kiba stares a little before sighing.

"I was just wondering." Grunting, Kiba stands up. "As to why I acted the way I did… I was just surprised I guess. I mean… Hey, wait a second, you keep referring to Raven as your human-self… Does that mean that you have your own name?" She nods with a grin on her face as her tail wags. "So… What is it?" The wolf's eyes light up in joy as it turns slightly away.

"-My wolf-self is called Blackwind… But you never answered my question. Why did it surprise you? Don't you like her as mate?-" Kiba stares at her before nodding his head his head and sighing.

"Yeah… I do…" The wolf walks closer to him making him slightly nervous before it stops right in front of him as he backs up against a tree.

"-So you like her like mate, and she like you like mate, correct?-" Kiba nods as the wolf sighs happily. "-That good to hear… I would like to be your mate too.-" Kiba starts at this.

"Wha… What! Look, I know that my clan's close to canines but you're a wolf and I'm a…" He trails off as Blackwind grins as she leaps up on two legs as her body shifts into an anthropomorphic wolf. "… human? What the hell!" He gulps as she pins him to the tree with her paws, suddenly thankful for the shaggy fur on her chest covering everything.

"-We werewolves have MANY abilities…-"

00000000000 End Flashback 00000000000000

Kiba ends his story only to laugh at the icluderous look Raven's giving him. She honestly can't believe what she's hearing. "You're… You're joking right? You're joking!?" Kiba just shakes his head with a small grin.

"Nope!" He becomes confused as she starts sobbing. "Hey, what's the matter?" She looks up at him, nearly breaking his heart with the broken look in her eyes.

"It… It told you! That's the problem Kiba!" She continues her crying as she shakes her head. "I'm a damn werewolf Kiba! Don't you have any idea what that means for me?! Do you?! I can never have a normal life! My mother was bitten when she was a officer in the RCMMP while fighting over in England against Voldemort! My father is none other then the person who bit her: Fenrir Grayback! He took advantage of her when she first transformed! She later killed her self and I was thrown from my family!" Her sobs grow louder as she shakes her head with a moan. "I'm a cursed child and I-" She doesn't get any farther as Kiba impulsively kisses her. After a few minutes, he pulls away as she blinks in shock. "Wha?" Kiba just chuckles at her.

"Do you honestly think that I give a damn about all that? Because to tell you the truth, I find the fact that you're a werewolf to be kind of…" A twinkle enters his eyes as he continues. "I actually find that fact to be kind of… sexy." Raven blushes a bit at the way he's looking at her.

'But… what about the wolf?' Her thoughts are answered by a growl deep in her mind.

'Do not worry… I won't hurt Kiba or his pack mates… He is our Alpha and future mate.' Raven stiffens as she realizes that the wolf is talking to her.

'What… How are you talking to me? Why now? You've never have before!' Hearing a snuffling sound, she can't help but feel like she's being laughed at.

'I speak now because I no longer wish for us to fight, for us to be a true werewolf. To do that, I must accept you as part of me and you must accept me as part of you. Only working together can we become a true werewolf.' Raven thinks it over some.

'Will I still be me? Will you still be you?' The wolf growls in agreement, but before she can answer, she feels warm breath on her face and opens her eyes to see Kiba's face close to her own. "Eep!" Kiba gives her a slightly worried look.

"Are you ok? You spaced out there for a second." Raven nods somewhat sheepishly.

"Sorry about that… I was just talking to my Inner-wolf I guess…" She then gives him a questioning look. "Why are you still here by the way? Most people would have run away as soon as they found out about my Lycanthropy… Hell, that's why I lived where I did since no one bothered me there." Kiba gives her an uncomprehending stare until she sighs. "Lycanthropy, the name that the werewolf disease goes by." Kiba just nods his head sagely.

"Oh, I knew that." Ignoring her rolling eyes, he continues. "To me, none of that matters. You'll always be Raven to me, nothing more and nothing less… unless you want to be more that is…" Raven blinks at this before blushing as he does the same upon realizing what it was he just said.

"Um… Did you mean that? What you just said? Do you really…" She trails off as Kiba starts nodding vigorously. "Oh… Um, I wouldn't mind being more… That is if you can accept me. Kiba just nods causing a blinding smile to come it her face just before Blackwind makes herself once again known.

'Good. Your now courting. He'll make us a fine mate, give us strong cubs…' Raven feels a small jerk as Blackwind causes her to lose balance making her fall on top of Kiba in a very provocative position as Kiba's coat slides slightly off her small frame, showing a little of her body. Her lush only increases as she can feel Kiba react under her as he reacts like any healthy boy would when having a nude girl wearing his jacket on top of him. Raven can feel her Inner-Wolf practically licking it's chops. 'Oh yes… MANY strong cubs…' The two are about to get up from the position they're in when someone finds them.

"Huh! Go figure. When you didn't return home last night Kiba, I thought that you must have passed out while training again… I never thought that a girl would be involved." Both look up to see Tsume standing on a branch above them with a shit-eating grin. "And by the looks of you two, she likes it REALLY rough." Kiba just sputters making her laugh.

"KAA-SAN!"

0000000000000 Epilogue: Two months later. 00000000000

Kiba's looking around the room that Harry uses as an office (imagine a professor's office) before turning his attention to the person sitting behind the desk. "What's up Harry? You asked us both?" Harry nods before motioning to the two cushy chairs in front of his desk. Once they've sat, he leans back before beginning his explanation.

"A while back, you mentioned what you heard from Blackwind, remember?" Kiba nods. "Well, after that explanation, I went and started researching. Apparently about five thousand years ago a wizarding Warlord, with the help of a group of druids, created a ritual designed to bind animal spirits to a person. His idea was to create warriors with the strength of the animals along with their abilities yet still retaining their human intelligence... Unfortunately a rival interrupted the ritual with a curse and from the mixture of magical energies werecreatures were created." Both Kiba's and Raven's eyes widen and it's several moments before Raven can say anything.

"So... Werecreatures were an accident?" Harry nods slowly.

"Yes. However, I also came across a prophecy given by a girl named Wendy who vanished soon after. It wnet like this:" Harry clears his throat before speaking. "_The prince of the dog speakers shall calm the howling wolf. The two shall unite the packs under their future queen after the dark one is defeated by his two foes he has created, one of blodd and the other of bite. Once done, they shall bring forth the true Lycans and free the spirits within…_" This time, it's Kiba who speaks.

"Wait a second... 'Prince of the dog speakers'... You don't think that means... me?" Harry nods before looking at Raven.

"Blackwind it would seem is the 'Howling wolf' and if I'm not mistaken, the Dark one is none other then Grayback with you as one of his foes by blood. As to the other... I really have no idea about the rest... Sorry." She shakes her head before smiling.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Harry. You've given us alot of information. Thanks." Harry nods before they leave. As they head towards the Inuzuka compound, the two look up into the darkening sky as Kiba wraps his arm around her slim waist. She slightly blushes as she feels the wolf stir with in her. "It's looking like a beautiful night Kiba... with a nice full moon." She sighs as her eyes close and she leans into his shoulder. "And for once I'm not afraid of what might happen..." Kiba nods as he turns her around and gives her a kiss.

"It is a beautiful night... Because I'm spending it with you." Raven blushes as the two enter the Inuzuka compound. Leaving their shoes by the door, they quickly say hi to Tsume, who's already looking at Raven as a daughter, before they enter Kiba's bedroom. Kiba turns around, only for Ravens already clawed hand to grip his shoulder as she turns him around. Giving him another kiss, she strips in front of him and as the moonlight enters the room, she transforms painlessly into Blackwind's humanoid form. Blackwind examines her self before walking over and nuzzling Kiba who returns it with one of his own. Later, Kiba's laying back in his bed with Akamaru at the foot of it while Blackwind in her humanoid form is curled up into his side, her gentle breathes tickling his ear. He looks out his window at the full moon as his mind drifts back to everything that's happened over the last few months. Smiling to himself, he kisses Black wind on her snout making her snuggle closer to him as she smiles in her sleep. Chuckling, he closes his eyes and goes to sleep... Not noticing the golden wolf he had followed in the first place is now sitting beside his bed, but joined by a white one as well. Looking down at Blackwind, the golden one sighs.

'"-Can she do it White fang? Can they actually break the curse?-" White Fang thinks it over before nodding.

"-Yes… Yes they can… After all, who should we trust but our own blood? Now, come on, it's time to head back to our home Wendy…" And with that, the two fade away as if they were never there…

000000000000000 The End 00000000000000000

_Steve: And there we go! Yet another origin story!_

_Yui: Not bad... I'm assuming that she has a role to play later on?_

_Steve: Yup! And trust me when I say that some people WILL get screwed over._

_Yui: Good. I can think of a few myself..._

00000000000000000000000000 Screen Fades out 00000000000000000000000000000


	6. SRANK! SAVE THE FIRE COUNTRY PRINCESS!

_Steve: Heh! Yet another misadventure of the Uzumaki-Potter brothers!_

_Yui: Yup! Hey, this is that S-rank mission they had gone on, isn't it?_

_Steve: Mm-hm! This mission is one that will change a lot of things later on, but in ways that you might not expect._

_Hinata: Really Steve-san? How so?_

_Steve: Well... for one, three people will survive that wouldn't have without the Uzumaki-Potters... and that's all I'm going to say right now. I'll talk more later at that end author notes._

_Hinata: (Sighs) Ok... I guess. Well, thank you:_

The PhantomHokage

Dark-Magician-41

godzillahomer

AshK

_Steve: Anyways, if you wouldn't mind doing the disclaimer guys?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

**Takes place between chapters 9 (Kuro's lesson style) and Chapter 10 (UzumakiPotter Nemisis)**

Ages:

Naruto: 9

Harry: 8

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We open to the sight of a of a minor lord scowling at a samurai. "What the hell do you mean we aren't having any hot food tonight!? Or a warm fire!? Are you insane! I demand that you start the camp fires NOW. Do I make myself clear samurai? I tell you what to do, not the other way around!" The young samurai looks at the man he serves before sighing.

"My lord, the woods and grasslands are dry as a bone at this moment. Creating any open flame is asking for a wildfire. And if one does happen, we'd have a low chance of surviving. Look." He points towards a nearly dry riverbed. "That river is normally swelled with water, but because of the recent drought we've been having it's all but dried up." He then bends down and picks up several leaves and rubs them between his thumb and finger making them turn to dust. "All this could catch on a spark my lord. And if it does, we're as good as dead." The lord stares at him before sneering.

"It seems that you won't listen to your lord. Very well! You!" He points at a nearby Samurai who's well known as a favourite of the lord due to his ass-kissing. "I hereby put you in charge. Make me some camp fires." Grinning, the samurai runs off as the lord turns back to the one by him. "As for you… I have had it with you and your father and once we get back, I'll have you properly punished for you disobedience." The young samurai just sighs as the lord walks away. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turns to see the lord's younger sister.

"I'm sorry for what he's doing Tatsu-kun. I'll talk him out of it once he calms down." Tatsu just sighs while shaking his head.

"It's okay Amane-Dono. I do not ask of you to do anything that could put you into a worse position back home." She's about to say something when her brother calls for her. Sighing, she gives Tatsu's shoulder a squeeze. Watching as she walks away, Tatsu looks at the stars. 'I hope that this bad feeling I'm having doesn't mean anything…' Unfortunately it does, as later that night a stray spark from the lord's personal fire catches on a tree. Moments later the tree's ablaze with fire racing along the clearing. Rushing from his tent, the lord takes but a glance before rushing to his horse and leaping on it.

"To me! Come on, this way! Back to the road!" He rides off as the fire races through the trees with several of his samurai (his favoured ones) following. Meanwhile Tatsu and Amane get the other Samurai organized. Looking at the way the lord just left, Tatsu looks at those around him.

"He's heading into a deathtrap!" When one the samurai asks what he means, Tatsu scowls. "That way leads downwind into a gully that passes by a shrine. The fire will surely catch up with them and they will die. Too late to follow anyways, look!" Sure enough, The fire's cut off the route that the lord took. Shaking his head, Tatsu points into another direction. We'll go this way! It leads to a small border town on the Grass/Fire border about a day's ride away." Nodding, they follow Tatsu as the hungry fire crackles behind them…

000000000000 One day later in Konoha 000000000000000

Sitting at his desk, the Hokage watches the man pacing in front of him before sighing. "Hi-dono… I'm sorry to hear about your daughter. But… from all reports the town is now surrounded by the fire. And with the terrain… I can't in good conscious send my ninja into a death trap." Looking at him, the Fire Lords face seems to age several years.

"I know old friend… But she is my only daughter and I can't lose her or else her Otouto will come to power." Sarutobi screws his face up remembering the prick making the Fire Lord sadly chuckle. "Exactly… So there's nothing you can do?" The Sandaime starts grining.

"I didn't say that my friend. All I said was that I wasn't going to send in my ninja, not that I wasn't going to send someone in." The Fire lord opens his mouth when a knock sounds on the door. "Ah! And there they are now! Come on in you two!" The Fire Lord's eyebrows rise as two children carrying brooms walk in while they're wearing brown leather coats with fur lining. The black haired one stops in front of the Hokage's desk and salutes.

"Colonel Uzuamki-Potter Harry and Major Uzumaki Potter Naruto of the Royal Konoha Air Force (RKAF) reporting sah!" Blinking, the Fire Lord points at them questioningly. Seeing this, the Sandaime grins.

"Allow me to introduce Konohagakure no Sato's resident wizards my friend. If anyone can get her out, they can..." After introductions are made, Harry asks for a map. After the two converse for several minutes, they roll up the map and Harry places it into his coat. Nodding, Harry looks at the Fire Lord.

"Hi-Dono, all that we ask of you is that you provide some kind of proof so that we don't get attacked by any soldiers under your command." Nodding, the Fire Lord writes up an letter of introduction and hands it to Naruto who places it into a pocket. "Thank you. It'll take us seven hours to get there since Row just had her burning day and Hedwig's in the vet's since she caught something. Normally we would use them, but this time we can't so we'll have to do this the old fashioned way. If you would open you window sir?" Still grinning, Sarutobi does so and the two get on the brooms and fly out it. Watching them for several moments, the Fire Lord looks towards the Sandaime with an amused look.

"'Royal Konoha Air Force' old friend? And how many are in said air force if you don't mind me asking?" The Hokage shrugs.

"Four. Apparently that's why Harry's a Colonel and Naruto's a Major. I let them refer to themselves like that because it's simply harmless." The Hokage starts to laugh a little. "Besides, it's worth it to see the colors that Danzo and my old team mates turn whenever it comes up." The two laugh at this as the three have caused both of them grief. Sobering, The Fire Lord looks out the window.

"But can they do it Hiruzen? Can they?" The Hokage just takes a puff of his pipe before answering.

"Yes. I do believe that they will…" Several hours later, Naruto and Harry are flying over the remains of a burned out gully, marvelling at the devastation below when suddenly Naruto points at something below.

"Hey! Nii-san, what's that?!" Looking down himself, Harry shrugs before descending and telling Naruto that he's going in to check it out. Landing, they come across what remains of a small shrine with several badly burned remains around it making them shiver. Looking at the shrine, Naruto feels a pull to it. At that point, Naruto hears the Kyubi trying to get his attention. 'What is Kyubi-chan? Problem?' Kyubi shakes her head.

'I don't quite know Naruto-kun… Step closer to it so that I can take a better look… SHIT!' Surprised at Kyubi cursing, Naruto jumps.

'What's wrong Kyubi-chan?' She just continues to curse for over a minute before she calms down. 'Kyubi-chan?' She just sighs.

'Sorry about that Naruto-kun. I just realized that I knew what was in here.' At Naruto's question of what was here, she sighs. 'About a thousand years ago there was an evil warlord around these parts Naruto-kun. Him and his men were the worst of the worst. No crime imaginable was beneath them. Rape, murder, torture, you name it and they had each done it several times over. Once I heard of them, I came and destroyed them.' Naruto's silent for several moments.

'But, what does that have to do with the cursing and the shrine Kyubi-chan?' Kyubi growls in his head before she answers.

'Because of HOW I killed them Naruto-kun. I sealed them in their fortress before I set it on fire and burned them alive. Unfortunately the story didn't end there since they became what's known as a Collective Spirit. That is all their souls joined together into one spirit. This spirit then reanimated the war lord's remains and started roaming the area, burning anyone it found to death. Soon after Nibi found it and sealed here for some reason rather then destroying it. Why she never destroyed it, I couldn't tell you. But now it's escaped and is likely following the fire.' Naruto looks at the shrine before sighing.

'So we're going to likely face it… great. Just fucking great. Better tell nii-sannow.' Turning to Harry, he tells him what's going on only for him to swear.

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL! This all we fucking need!" Sighing, Harry looks at Naruto. "At least we know what to expect. Let's go!" Taking off, they don't realize that there's a body missing. They continue on their flight path until they notice a great cloud of smoke ahead of them. Soon, they see the five hundred foot pliers of flames. Gulping at the awe inspiring sight in front of them, Harry looks at Naruto. "You DO know the flame freezing charm… right?" Naruto just nods.

"Yeah nii-san… and let me tell you that I'm so fucking glad right now that you forced me to learn it…" Casting it on themselves and their brooms, they fly over the flames. Looking at Harry, Narutotries to make himself heard over the roar of the flames. "Hey! Nii-san, how much farther!?" Harry thinks it over and is about to answer when a swirling pillar of flame shoots up in front of him.

"BLOODY HELL!" Barely dodging the tornado made of flame, Harry blinks as he realizes something. 'Wait a second… Why did I even dodge it if I have a flame freezing charm on me? It wouldn't have hurt me anyways…' Shaking his head of such thoughts, Harry looks at Narutoand answers. "About twenty minutes! Hey, what's say we give the guys fighting this a little hand?!" Naruto nods and together, they spray around them with Agrumenti's as they make they're way to the town. Seeing it, Harry points at it. "There it is! We made it!" Grinning, the two put on a little more speed. A few minutes later, they're no longer grinning. "WHAT! What do you mean that your not going with us Hime!?" The fifteen year old in question snorts at Harry.

"Just what I meant. I am not going to leave all these people," she gestures around her "To die while I take off. Not going to happen." She crosses her arms and snorts. "A leader should lead by example. And what kind of example would I be giving if I left them all here to die? Not a very good one, that's for sure." Looking her in the eye, Naruto nods with a sigh before looking at Harry.

"She has a point nii-san… I might have to make a similar decision when I become Hokage. Sighing, Harry gives him the point, but before he can say anything, the Princess speaks up.

"You want to be Hokage? Really?" Narutonods and she taps her chin in thought before she snaps her fingers. "I got just the thing. If you two help save these people then you'll have my support when I become the Daimyo of Fire Country. How does that sound… There's also the fact that I won't leave either until they're all safe." Both Naruto and Harry sigh at that as they can see that she's as stubborn as they are. Looking at the several thousand people, Harry bites back a groan.

'There's no fucking way we can save all these people… none…' Seeing a little girl crying, Harry's eyes soften before a bullish look comes over his face. 'Screw that! I'll fucking find a way!' Looking at Naruto, he watches as he nods.

"I know nii-san, I know." With a sigh, he looks at princess. "Okay Hime, you got yourself a deal. We promise to save these people." They start looking around and walk off and thus miss the coming confrontation. The Himeis watching them as a smirk comes on her face when a throat clearing catches her attention. Turning, she's confronted with the sight of one of her father's senior guards glaring at her making her flinch.

"What you just did was dis-honourable Hitomi-hime. I hope you realize that… Especially since both are little more then children. If they stay too long then they might become trapped as well, flying or not." Hitomi winces as this is pointed out to her and looks down.

"I'm only trying to be a good hime by taking good care of my people…" The samurai just shakes his head.

"Whether or not you had good reasons to do so, the fact remains that you just manipulated them in a manner befitting your Otouto." She winces again and walks off to find the two. Finding them looking at a cliff face of a small mountain, she sighs before walking over. " I want to talk to you two for a moment." They both look at each other before shrugging and walking over. Looking at Hitomi, Harry cocks an eyebrow.

"Okay Hime, what is it? We're about to get started on our plan to save everyone." She flinches as she looks back at the milling crowd in the town square.

"That's the thing… It's just been pointed out to me that it's unlikely that you'll be able to do anything so I'm going to release you and-" Naruto interrupts her with a snort.

"No can do Hime. We promised and neither me or nii-san go back on our promises." He then points at the wall of rock. Besides, we found our escape route." He jerks his thumb at the pillar of rock (Imagine Devil's rock). Blinking, she looks back at them.

"Okay… What does a mountain have to do with saving everyone?" They grin at her as they speak in stereo creeping her out.

"We're wizards, trust us." Seeing her raised eyebrows, their grins widen. "Just watch." Despite her disbelief, she shrugs.

"Whatever, surprise me I guess." They just snicker and launch a barrage of gouging spells at the cliff face creating an impression. She widens her eyes some. 'Wow! If they can make a small cave then maybe…' Her eyes widen even more as the impression becomes a small tunnel as they dig into the mountainside at a slant. "What the?! What are you doing?" Naruto looks back at her.

"We're going to dig a tunnel to the summit. Should take… oh, about four hours, maybe less if we could get some help moving the rocks we're digging out…" Nodding, she calls over several people and gets them organized into a work force to move the loose rock away from the entrance. Slowly as the hours tick on by and the fire creeps closer and closer, Harry and Narutodig deeper into the mountain. The princess stays there by them and chats with them while helping as they dig. The work force also grows with the tunnel until the whole town is working on it. The princess is soon joined by a young noble women named Amane and her samurai escort named Tatsu. Taking a break, Hitomi watches as Narutotakes another gouge out of the mountain before wiping her face on the sleeveof the work Kimono she borrowed.

'They just don't stop do they…' Unknowingly, she spoke out loud making Tatsu chuckle.

"Yes… Those two do seem to have an endless source of energy, don't they?" Hitomi looks at him and nods.

"Yes… yes they do." She looks back at the two and shakes her head. "I was wondering why my Otou-san sent them when he could have sent ninja, but now I know." She gestures at the large tunnel around them, complete with beams the two conjured. "Not even the Sannin could have done so much in so little time. I am impressed with them. Very much so." Amane nods in agreement.

"True. Very true." She takes another look as Narutogouges out a massive boulder before shattering it with a Reducto. "I still can't believe how much they've done. Still, will it be enough?" Hitomi takes a drink from her flask of water before wiping her mouth.

"Whether or not they make it is no longer the question. The question is this, how many will be saved?" At that moment a shout is heard causing them to look as a small collapse occurs where Naruto and Harry were creating a large cloud of dust. "Harry-san(Cough!)! Naruto-san(Hack!)! What just (Cough! Cough!) happened!? Are you (Cough!) okay!?" A few moments later a coughing and hacking Harry and Naruto(both covered in dust) walk out from the cloud with massive grins. After getting a drink of water, Naruto points at the dissipating cloud behind them.

"No worries Hitomi-Hime, as we said… we ALWAYS keep our promises…" The princess gasps as the cloud finally clears to reveal a hole in the ceiling leading to the summit. "Anyways, let's start getting people up there, shall we?" As Hitomi nods, Naruto looks back. "Come on! Women and children first! WOMEN AND CHILDREN FIRST!" As the crowd comes, Naruto and Harry start using levitation spells to lift groups of people up through the hole, who gasp as they see the fire is now surrounding them totally as well as having reached the town's wall. Almost all of the civilians have got through when Naruto and Harry hear the first scream. Looking back, they see a still burning corpse where a samurai was just a moment ago. Standing over him is a burning skeleton in samurai armour with two malicious red flames in it's eye sockets. Looking at the remaining group (the remaining civilians having been pulled up by their fellows) it's glowing eyes fall upon Tatsu who gulps at the hatred in them as it rasps out his name.

"Tatsu…" Seeing the gulp, the skeleton laughs before gesturing to it's self. "What's wrong? Can't recognize your lord? Hmm?" Tatsu takes a step backwards as the skeleton laughs.

"No… It can't be…" The Skeleton just snorts.

"Oh, but it is you fool… I thought that I was dead when I was trapped by that shrine…"

00000000000 Flashback 00000000000000000

Still riding his horse, Hitolooks back. This costs him as his horse strikes a jutting rock and falls. Groaning, he looks at his horse, now dead where a broken branch has pierced it's chest. Hearing the fires roar, he sees that it's outpaced them and they're now surrounded making him growl. "It's all that blasted Tatsu's fault…" As his samurai panic around him, he hears a voice whispering to him.

"Free me…" Blinking, he looks around.

"I must be going mad to hear voices now…" The voice once again makes itself known.

"Free me from my prison and I shall save you… for you shall be immortal…" Now the voice has the lord's interest.

"Really? Immortality? Hmm." One of the Samurai is about to say something when silences him. "Now how do I free you? And where are you for that matter?" The gathered samurai gulp and look at their completely mad lord.

"The shrine… Break the shrine with blood and I shall be free…" Hito motions one of his samurai (The one he charged to create the fires I the first place) to follow.

"Come here… I need your assistance." The man follows gleefully thinking that Hito's honouring him.

"Of course Hito-dono… I would die for you." Hitojust looks back at him before a smirkgrows on his face making him smirk as the approaching fire makes his eyes glow before he tells him that he knows. Reaching the shrine, the samurai looks at it and then his lord before scratching his head in confusion. "Hito-dono.. What do-" He's cut off as Hitocuts his head off. As his life spills out, the shrine glows red before a massive skeleton made of flames bursts from inside it. Looking down at the lord, it laughs.

"As agreed… I shall save you and make you immortal…" And with those words, it turns into a red mist that enters Hito's body through any way it can just as the flames reach them. The samurai's screams are soon joined by Hito's as he feels the flesh burn from his bones which then blacken. A few minutes later, his now skeletal body stands up and looks at the burning corpses around him before he laughs.

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Finally stopping, Hito looks in the direction he came from and starts walking towards the where he knows his sister and Tatsu to be. "Soon… Soon I shall have my revenge on you…"

0000000000000 End Flashback 000000000000000000

Once again, Hito starts laughing as the group in front of him looks on in disgust. Calming down, he looks at Tatsu. "So you see dear Tatsu… I'm going to kill you." He charges only to be flung back down the tunnel by Harry's Expelliarmus followed by Naruto's Impedimenta curse which slows his reactions down. Harry then turns to Tatsu and the others before levitating them up and out of the hole. They soon follow. Once through, the two notice that they're only a couple of meters from the edge as well as the fact that the fire is now entering the town and catching on buildings. Harry just shakes his head at the sight before them.

"Kuso…" At that moment Hito leaps through the hole and glares at the two wizards as the civilians around them scream. "Why the hell don't you just go away. Don't go away mad, just go away." Hitojust snarls at the two.

"You shall not stand in the way of MY revenge fools… Even if I must kill you, I will." Unnoticed by him, the ledge to the mountain is mere feet from where he's standing. Harry looks at Naruto who nods in agreement before the two whisper something under their breath making Hito raise an non-existent eyebrow. "Still going to fight? Very well… Oof!" He's driven backwards over the edge as Naruto and Harry tackle him. As the three fall, Hitomi runs to the edge and screams out their names. Her eyes widen as she sees them get up and fight with the transformed lord only to scream as the fires sweep over them.

"HARRY-SAN! NARUTO-SAN! NOOOO!" Two strong arms come up from behind her and hold her from jumping over the cliff after them. "NONONNO! NOOOOO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! HARRY-SAN! NARUTO-SAN!" Her father's senor guard just sighs before he knocks her out and lays her down while shaking his head.

"I am sorry Hitomi-hime… please forgive me…" Looking over the edge, he shakes his head in disbelief. 'Brave… foolish, but brave…' Unseen by him, down below Harry dodges a slash from Hito's now flaming blade.

'Kuso… What the hell does it take to kill this teme!" Dodging another strike, he reaches behind him. 'Thank Merlin I brought my sword along with me…' Just as the flaming undead's sword is about to hit him, he pulls out his sword and blocks it. Harry grins as he could almost feel the spector's eyes blink. Hito's about to say something when Naruto appears beside him.

"Reducto!" Watching as the curse sends Hito first into, and then through, a burning building, he turns to Harry. "Fuck nii-san… what do we do?" He coughs a little before Harry casts a bubblehead charm on them both. "Thanks, it's easier to breath now. Harry nods as he spots the flaming spectre walk out of the hole they sent him through before he hits him with another Expelliarmus while Naruto uses two more Reductos to send the building collapsing around him. Naruto nods before turning to Harry. "Now what? We can't just keep hitting him with spells since they seem to be having almost no effect…" Harry just looks at him with a grin.

"You stay here and meet me at the town square once he follows you. I'll take care of the rest." Naruto raises an eyebrow before nodding and looking at the moving rubble. Harry just starts running with embers floating all around him. 'I only hope that I have enough time to complete what I need to…' A few minutes later, Naruto gulps as Hito bursts from the remains of the building and glares at him.

"You shall not stand in the way of our revenge gaki… We shall kill the samurai and there's nothing you can do to stop us…"Taking note of the merged voice as well as how he's referring to himself, Naruto blinks only to dodge a swipe of Hito's flame covered claws.

'What the hell Kyubi-chan?! What's going on with his voice and the way he's talking…' Inside him, Kyubi's face takes on a serious expression.

'It's begun Naruto-kun. Hito's soul is being absorbed by the other spirits and soon he'll cease to exist as a separate entity. He'll just be another piece of the 'Hi no Yuurei' (Ghost of the flames) forever…' Feeling Naruto's shock, Kyubi shakes her head. 'That's how these things grow and get stronger, by absorbing souls of those they possess. This is a powerful one too since it was originally formed from 2000 souls with the Warlord being the controlling intelligence. Hito may think that he's in control, but he's not. Unknown to him, he's being devoured from the inside out.' Naruto shivers as he dodges another slash.

'Frankly Kyubi-chan, I can't think of a worse fate for someone…' He dodges another swipe, only to be hit by the skeleton's fist which sends him flying. Rolling, he barely misses getting decapitated by the spector's katana. 'Well… if magic and normal weapons won't work…' Reaching into his pocket, Naruto pulls out a sealing scroll and releases it. Once the smoke clears, it reveals Naruto twirling a staff before he uses it to block another hit. Ducking another, he lands a hit to Hito's chest causing him to collapse with a scream as a jet of flame escapes from the newly made hole in his armour.

"This… THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! WE CANNOT BE HURT OR DEFEATED!"Naruto just snorts at this.

"Arrogant much?" The spectre charges him yet again only to be once more be sent flying by Naruto's staff which seems to glow in the light of the flames. Looking at it, Naruto smirks. 'Told you that this would be useful when we found it in that canyon in Wind Country, but noooo! You said that it wouldn't be useful.' Kyubi just huffs before a thoughtful expression comes over her face.

'Fine… you were right ok? Still… I wonder why it looks familiar to me as well as why it called out to you from inside that cave…' Naruto just shrugs as Hito circles him.

'No idea Kyubi-chan… none whatsoever. Still, I'm glad that I haveit in this situation what with it being a Holy weapon and all…' Suddenly a smirk becomes known on his face. 'Hey, Kyubi-chan, mind giving me some of your chakra?' When Kyubi asks why, Naruto's answer makes her eyes widen. 'Simple, you killed them originally remember? So if they feel your chakra…' Kyubi starts grinning as she nods.

'If they feel my chakrathey'll give chase! That's brilliant Naruto-kun!' Naruto just nods as Kyubi starts letting her chakra enter his body, but only 15% of a whole tail. It's enough as Hito stops in his tracks as he stares.

"That feeling… You! YOU! YOU ARE SOMEHOW CONNECTED TO THAT FUCKING FOX KYUBI NO KITSUNE! WE'LL KILL YOU!" They rush at him as Naruto starts running towards the town square. Upon reaching it, he notices a design carved into the ground.

'So that's the plan eh nii-san? Nice.' Naruto doesn't stop as he runs across it before sliding and slamming his hands down onto the outer part of the design and pumping magic into it as does Harry. The results speak for themselves as just as Hito reaches the center the whole design lights up with a white light which is visible from the mountain nearby. On top, Tatsustares in awe at the massive light shining from the direction of the town square as Hitomi and Amane walk up beside him. Tatsu just whispers something which are only heard by those beside him.

"It like a piece of heaven fell and has landed there…" The two girls just nod their agreement, shocked into silence by what they're seeing. Hito's not enjoying it however, as the thing possessing him starts screaming in pain as it feels it's strength ebbing.

"WHA… WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO US! WE CAN'T BE DEFEATED!" Both Harry and Naruto snort at the spectre in derision.

"Apparently you can asshole." Just as Harry says that, Naruto rises and throws the staff in his hand at the Skeleton, piercing the chest making it scream as the light glows brighter as the two call out their attack.

"Defaeco lux lucis of Polus! (Purifying light of the Heavens!)" The light begins to pulse as the flaming undead's screams rise as well right before the pulses reach an crescendo and it bursts sending the two flying backwards. Getting up with a groan, they walk to where the array was only to see that nothing's there except for Naruto's staff making Harry whistle in appreciation.

"Nice one nii-san… he's been utterly destroyed…" Naruto just nods as he sighs.

"Yeah… I guess he has…" Inside however, he frowns. 'But why do I doubt that?'

00000000000 Next day 000000000000000

Having seen that the fire is out, Hitomi and the others make their way through the tunnel back to the ground where they lookaround at the devastation. Where once there was a small town, now nothing but piles of fire blackened stone and twisted steel remain to show that there was anything there. A tear makes it's way down her face as she realizes that nothing could havemade it through the inferno alive. "Those two…" Her father's senor guard walks over and pats her on the back.

"They did what they had to Hime… they were among the bravest people I have ever had the pleasure to know. Not only did they keep their promise and save the townspeople, but they made sure that that… thing." The last bit is accompanied by him spitting in disgust. "Couldn't follow us. Honour their memories Hime…" She just turns at him and snarls.

"You teme! It was all my fault! MY FAULT! If I hadn't been so fucking stubborn, then they wouldn't havedied! THEY WOULDN'T HAVE DIED!" The sound of footsteps heading towards them from inside one of the still swirling columns of smoke followed by a familiar voice cause them to turn.

"Strange… I certainly don't feel dead… How about you nii-san?" A scorched, soot-streaked Naruto walks out of the smoke followed soon afterwards by an equally ashy Harry who snorts while holding back a yawn.

"Do I feel dead? No… though I certainly feel half-past dead with how tired I am. I mean, kuso those flame-freezing charms take a lot out of you when you leave them on for so long." Narutonods and is about to reply when the princess rushes them and gives them a massive hug.

"YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE! YES!" Harry and Naruto just chuckle while they pat her on the back.

"Yes… yes, we're alive." A few moments later finds them hoisted into the air by the arms of the crowd as they cheer their saviours. Several days later finds the two bowing before a very thankful Fire Lord and his daughter in formal Kimonos as they get rewarded for their efforts.

"I can't thank you two enough for what you did, you went far beyond the call of duty to do what you did. My daughter told me what she promised you two and while I don't agree with her methods…" He brakes off to glare at her before turning to the two. "The fact remains that she promised to help you reach your goals. As such, know that I, too, will fully support you in all your efforts. As well, to show my appreciation, I hereby grant Uzumaki-Potter Naruto this necklace…" He hands Naruto a necklace with six Magatama which he takes only for them to pulse making the lord smile and his daughter to be shocked. Later, after Naruto and Harry have left, Hitomi turns to her father.

"Tou-san! You know who's necklace that was right! It belonged to-" She gets cut off as her father raises his hand.

"I know daughter. However, did you notice how it reacted when Naruto held it?" Thinking it over, she gasps and her hands fly to her mouth. "Indeed. That boy and his nii-sanare destined for greatness. Why else would that particular necklace react like that otherwise…?" He shakes his head in amusement. "Keep an eye on those two my daughter… for they will change the world as we know it…" She nods as she smiles while remembering everything they've done.

"You know what Otou-san? I think you're right… I think you're right…"

00000000000000 Epilogue: Capture 000000000000000

Two figures, a orange haired man with piercings and a blue-haired woman, wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them are walking through the remains of what was once a border town when they stop hearing something dragging. They then notice a flaming skeleton crawling along the ground. Looking up, Hito smirks. "Good… with your souls I will have my revenge…" The orange haired man snorts and Hitotakes note of his gray eyes with their concentric rings inside.

"So, Zatsu's information was correct. There is a demon here." Hito's about to say something when five more people appear around him with similar eyes to the man in front of him giving him a sinking feeling. "You shall help me bring peace to the world by having them feel true pain…"

0000000000000000000000 The End 000000000000000000

_Steve: and there we go! Yet another chapter of The Lost Tales completed!_

_Yui: Very interesting one too... Now about those changes you mentioned..._

_Steve: Yeah, the changes. One of them is the relationship between the Fire Daimyo and the Sandaime. In the original time line his daughter died and the relationship between them was soured by the fact that the Daimyo always thought that the Sandaime could have done more. Eventually this lead to the Daimyobecoming derisive of the Sandaime's way of thinking and lead to the events at the end of chapter 450 with Danzo becoming Rokudaime. In this time line, he has a much more cordial relationship and will be MUCH more suspicious of Danzo as will his daughter so Danzo WILL NOT become Rokudaime._

_Pen-pen: War! Wark! Wa waark arrk ark warrk war waarrkk? Ar waaarrrk wark arrk waar warr a wark wa arkk ar aark waark rk?(Huh! Nice! So what's with the staff and necklace? I'm assuming that they will have a part to play later on?)_

_Steve: Yeah, they will. But I'll give you all a clue: They have to do with the history of Naruto's world and will play a role later on._

_Hinata: Really? Hmm. (mumbles) Looks like it's reading the history books in the Hyuuga library for me..._

_Yui: So we also see Pein and Konan catching a demon? I thought that they were only interested in the Biju?_

_Steve: In canon they it was stated that they were after the Biju, yes. But I doubt that they didn't go after any other demons they could. And it was revealed in the Naruto Shippodan Movie that there are other demons out there besides the Biju. SO it would make sense that they would go after them._

_Yui: Well, I guess that's it for now,eh?_

_Steve: Yup! See you guys later!_

**Beastiary:**

Name: Collective Spirit

Rank: Various (depending on the amount of souls making it up).

Type: Undead (Spirit)

Info: Sometimes when a large amount of people die at once, what's known as a collective spirit is formed. These are formed when the spirits of the people who died merge and become one powerful spirit. Generally, most are neutral but some can be good (sometimes helping the living) while others can be extremely evil (killing living people) depending on if the controlling spirit was good or evil or if it's controlled by all of them. They also come in all shapes and sizes with the spirits taking various forms (Ex. Animals, people, inanimate objects like ships and trains). These can grow in strength if they absorb other spirits or if other spirits join with them.

Real world examples of possible Collective Spirits: Tazer and Young Tazer (Nova Scotia), the evil spirit inside Devil's hole (Niagra falls), The Lost Duchman's Goldmine ghost (Often described as a 7-foot tall skeleton with a miners lamp hanging from it's rib cage).

000000000000000000000000000000000 Screen Fades Out 000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. The King in Yellow Incident

_Steve: Here we are! Another chapter of the Lost Tales!_

_Yui: So what are we going to see in this chapter?_

_Steve: Well… Several people asked what the King in Yellow incident was so I created this chapter to show it… Granted I don't think I did a very good job on it but I did my best._

_Hinata: That's all that can be asked for Steve-san… Should I thank the reviewers now?_

_Steve: (Nods) Yup! Great idea Hinata!_

_Hinata: Thank you:_

daniel 29

AshK

Phnxfyr1

godzillahomer

_Steve: Well then, time for the disclaimer and the story! If you guys don't mind?_

_Pen-Pen: (Wark Wa WAAK arrk waark) _

_Hinata: Translation is "The author doesn't own Harry Potter or Naruto". He just owns this story, the plot and his insane plot-bunnies._

Why me?Shinigami/Demon/Inner-Sakura

'Who?' Thoughts

-YO!- Animal speech

'_Hey' _Reading

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sighing as he looks at the stack of papers in front of him, the Sandaime sighs before looking at the portrait of the Yondaime. 'Why didn't you let me perform the jutsu Minato? Not only would you be able to raise Naruto, but I wouldn't have to do this thrice blasted paper work.' Sighing, he looks down at a mission request form poking out from the stack. 'Hmm? What's this now…' Pulling it out, he starts to read: '_Dear Hokage-sama, recently we've had several people vanish from our town. Now, this might not seem all that odd to one such as you, but something… unnatural has been occurring in the area. Strange creatures have been showing up. Some resemble creatures except for having too many limbs, eyes, mouths, etc while others… Other's do not belong to anything but a madman's dreams. You may be thinking that we're making this up, but I assure you that we're not! The townspeople are frightened and we're begging for your assistance in this matter since it's thought that they might have something to do with the disappearances…_' At that moment the Hokage's secretary walks in and catches sight of the request before she reaches for it.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama. That must have gotten mixed in by accident. I mean really! 'Strange creatures… unnatural happenings…' Probably on something if you ask me…" She trails off as she notices the Hokage glaring at her. "Um sorry Hokage-sama… I'm sure that you have better things to do…" Her eyes widen as she's cut off by Sarutobi banging his fist down on the desk in anger.

"May I ask what gives you the right to decide what I am to read or not when it comes to mission requests? Have I given you go ahead to do so?" Gulping, she shakes her head before he continues. "I thought so, don't let it happen again…" She starts backing up towards the door when he calls out for her. "Before I forget, summon Harry, Naruto, Neko, and Hinata if you would…? Also, please give me any additional info that might have come with the request." The secretary walks out while bowing.

"Of course Hokage-sama… It'll be done right away." Sarutobi nods at her.

"See that it is." As she leaves, he leans back and pulls out his pipe before lighting it with a minor Katon. 'I get the feeling that not only is this mission important… but that those four are best suited to it…' An hour later, the four are gathered in the Hokage's office along with several papers as the Hokage is seated behind the desk. Naruto just starts to rub his neck in embarrassment.

"I didn't do anything this time Ojii-san… I swear!" Chuckling, Sarutobi shakes his head in amusement.

"For once you're telling the truth Naruto. However, recently a mission request form came across my desk that I'm sure that you'd be interested in." Handing it over, he watches as the various people read it with Yugao looking at him curiously.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but first why does this concern us? Secondly, why would Harry-kun, Naruto-san or Hinata-sama come along?" The Hokage chuckles before shrugging.

"Call it a feeling I guess." He notices Neko's icluderous look.

"A… feeling Hokage-sama?" He nods with a small grin making her cock her head to the side. "What kind of feeling?" He sighs before taking a drag of his pipe.

"A bad one. I feel like there's something… more here Neko. This might be all the info that the mayor can give us, but there's something else going on here. That much I am sure of. As to why I summoned the others… All three of them have experience in dealing with the supernatural. Which is what I fear this might be." Neko nods knowing that the three academy students know more about the supernatural then most of the Jounin she's met over the years. "As to why I think that the supernatural is involved… I think that you should see this photo." He hands one over only for it to drop from her trembling hands.

"Wha… What the hell is THAT!" Still shivering, she doesn't notice a curious Harry pick up the picture and pale. "There's no way in hell that's real… it just can't be…" Harry's whisper is barely heard and everyone turns to him. "What was that Harry-kun?" Harry clears his throat before answering

"I'm afraid that it's all too real Neko-chan…" And with that he throws the picture onto the Hokage's desk. It shows what could be a pit bull… if a pit bull had it's jaws replaced with an insects mandibles with a second, fanged, mouth on the top of it's head… If a pit bull had several hooked tentacles growing out it's back as well as slimy, furless gray skin. "What you're seeing there is a mutation brought on by contact with the energies of the Far Realm." The Hokage blinks having never heard of it and tells him so. "That's not too surprising Ojii-san. Few wizards even know of it, and even fewer know that it's real and not a fairy tale." Neko cocks her head to the side in confusion.

"So what is it then? And how do YOU know about it if so few people do?" Harry gives off a mirthless chuckle.

"As to how I know about it… let's just say that I've read books on the subject and leave it at that. It's also studied by the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries." Harry just coughs a little before continuing. "The Far Realm is, if you would, what's outside the little bubble of realty called the multiverse… A type of Unreality if you would. Everything in it is outside time and space and the laws of realty no longer apply. Simply put, it's a place of madness and chaos. Just a glimpse into it's depths is enough to drive a person to the brink of madness. And any contact only brings insanity and death." He taps the picture with a finger. "The energies that can leak from it can cause mutations like you've got here… though from the looks of it, it was very brief probably a few seconds since the original creature is still identifiable." Nodding, Sarutobi sighs as he looks at the picture.

"Is there anything we should be afraid of? I mean, is there any possibility of something coming to our world from this… Far Realm?" Harry sighs while running his hand through his hair.

"I pray to any Kami out there that nothing does Ojii-san. Even the weakest of the creatures from the Far Realm warp reality itself with their very presence. The strongest… The strongest make the power of all the Biju combined look like a first year Academy student compared to the Kyubi… No contest. Yog-Sothoth… The Great Old Ones… Nyarlathotep, The Crawling Chaos… All these are among the most powerful of beings out there. Abominations without names except for what's written in books such as the accursed Necronomicon…" Everyone in the room shivers at that as well as when Harry recites something from memory: "That which is deathless may eternal lie… And with strange aeons even death may die…" He shakes his head . "Most of the Far Realm creatures want one thing: The destruction of all reality. They see the order of reality as an abomination to be… cleansed. We are to them as a flea is to a Kage." Sarutobi looks at the picture and sighs.

"Are you sure that you want to go then? I can send several squads of ANBU instead." With a sighs, Harry shakes his head.

"Unfortunately no. Magic is one of the few things that can hurt things from the Far Realm. So it seems that we're your best bet I'm afraid." Sarutobi sighs and shakes his head.

"I was afraid of that… Very well then. I am hereby classifying this mission. Your mission is to find out where these… creatures are coming from as well as trying to find the missing… if their even alive that is. You leave at 0630 hours. Getting to Kurikiri Town would normally take little more then five days since it's on the other side of Fire Country but with Hedwig and Row you should make it within minutes of leaving the village. Dismissed!" The group bows to him before they leave to get ready for the mission…

000000000000000 Next Day 00000000000000000000000

The group appears several kilometers outside Kurikiri village in order to get a basic idea of the lay of the land. As their walking, the group finds themselves tense as there's no sounds beside their footsteps causing them to shiver. Yugao looks around and barely holds back a gulp from the feeling of wrongness in the air. 'This… this isn't right. There's no way that there shouldn't be bird song… yet the air… it's filled with an oppressive silence.' Both Harry and Naruto however narrow their eyes with the same thought running through their minds.

'The Far Realm's close… the walls between reality and un-reality are thin here… that must be why there's no animals…' Hinata just shivers as she activates her Byakugan.

'This place… it's so… unnatural.' Hinata gulps only top notice a blur through her Byakugan. "Guys… I see something…" They all stop and look at her as Hedwig moves beside her.

"What Hinata? What is that you see?" Hinata focuses some more as the blur seems to be moving towards the group.

"I… I don't know… It's all fuzzy like a mirage… Genjutsu? Whatever it is it's heading this way." Harry looks at her and slowly slides his knife from it's sheaf.

"No… It's fuzzy to your Byakugan because it's effecting reality. Seems that we'll be facing something from the Far Realm or mutated by it sooner then we thought…" At that moment Hinata's eyes widen as it disappears from view.

"It… I don't believe this but it just disappeared!" Suddenly everyone hears the flapping of wings and looks up to see a mass of what appears to be a mass of wings and claws falling towards them. "That's it! That's what I saw! NEKO! LOOK OUT!" Yugao goes to roll only for part of her uniform to get snagged on one of the things literally hundreds of talons.

"GAH!" She strikes out at it as a massive drooling mouth opens and starts drawing the talon in. The inside of which seems to be composed of hundreds of screeching beaks. Grabbing her Katana, she yanks it off only for a tongue to whip out and grab her hand. As she gets closer her struggles increase until she hears a voice.

"LET HER GO TEME! DIFFINDO!" The cutting spell does it's job by cutting not only the talon off, but also the tongue causing the creature to scream in agony as Yugao drops… right into Harry's arms! Harry just looks at her with a small grin on his face. "Thanks for dropping in. Going to hang around for a while?" Yugao just rolls her eyes behind her mask at the bad pun. Looking up, she leaps out of Harry's arms and drags him to the side just as the mouth hit's the area they were in. Looking at the… thing that nearly ate her, Yugao takes a step back as hundreds of crazed avian eyes open and stare at her hungrily.

"Oh… Shit." The screeches as a number of other mouths also open, all of them with long tongues and filled with gashing beaks. Harry just presses his mouth into a thin line.

"Must have been a flock of birds originally… but exposure to the Far Realm must have merged them together into one mass." The two split and roll just in time as the thing lunges and nearly swallows them. Yugao gets back up only to be tripped as a tongue grabs hold of her leg. Snarling, she pulls out a kunai and wraps a exploding tag to the handle.

"NOT THIS TIME YOU SON OF A BITCH! DIE!" using her chakra to ignite it, she throws it into the mouth containing the tongue that's holding her. It explodes sending a river of black ichor from the now ruined mouth. Cutting off the now dead tongue, Yugao turns to look at Harry. "Any ideas as to how to kill this thing?" Harry nods as he looks at Sal, Row, Hedwig, and Naruto.

"Blasting curses on three… Pick your targets and aim at the open mouths!" They all nod as they face the creature. "On three! One… Two… THREE!" All five of them shoot the curses at the exact same moment and not even the creature could resist that amount of damage, which is shown as they hit it with a second barrage and then a third. As they watch the thing slowly collapses into itself as it disintegrates into black ichor which evaporates in minutes. Staring at the spot, Yugao shakes her head in disbelief before looking at Harry.

"What… the… fuck… was… that…" Harry just sighs before looking at her.

"THAT was what happens when living creatures get exposed to the Far Realm." Yugao shakes her head and points at the slowly shrinking pool.

"I know that much. What I mean is what just happened? WHY did it… for lack of a better word, melt away?" Harry blinks at this but it's Naruto who answers.

"Because it was dead." He looks straight at Yugao and sighs. "Remember, the Far Realm effects time and space when it comes in contact with reality. What happened here was that the creature was already unstable so that when it was killed, it literally could no longer hold itself together so it decayed at an accelerated rate due to it's inherent instability." Naruto blinks as he notices everyone staring at him with open mouths. "What?" Harry just shakes his head.

"That… That actually sounded intelligent." Naruto just growls at him.

"Oh shut up!" He starts pouting when he hears Kyubi laugh at him. 'Not you too Kyubi-chan!' She just giggles some more.

'Sorry Naruto-kun… but it IS pretty funny when you think about it.' He just continues to pout while Kyubi takes on a thoughtful/serious expression. 'Still, now that we've confirmed that the Far Realm is involved we should tread carefully… We have no idea what's in store for us other then it's something bad…' Naruto nods as in the trees several yards a cloaked, hunchbacked figure is watching them as it speaks to itself in a raspy voice.

"They destroyed the Flock… yesss. Dangerous they are. Must tell mistress…" The figure's image seems to waver for a second or two before it vanishes. At that point all those with magic in the group stop and look at where the figure was. Noticing this, Yugao turns to them.

"What's wrong you guys? Something else coming?" Harry shakes his head.

"No… rather something just left… felt the fabric of realty warp for a second or two…"

00000000000000000 Deep within a Cavern nearby 00000000000000

The Hunchback figure bows before a throne carved from some kind of light absorbing material. Unfortunately this doesn't stop one from noticing the murals depicting various creatures that should never exist or the strange writing on the walls that would cause headaches in a normal person along with the sickly yellow sigil in the floor. On the throne is another figure, except this one speaks with a feminine voice. "Report." The figure on the floor begins his report.

"Mistress of the Forbidden Play… The intruders we sensed are wizards… they killed Flock with little effort using magic. There are also two normals in their group, a… owl in human form as well as a basilisk and a phoenix, also in human form besides the two male wizards." The figure reaches out revealing a gnarled finger that begins to bend in unnatural directions as it taps it against the throne's armrest for a moment.

"It matters not. They can not interfere in our plans. We have prepared for far to long to make our gift to our lord and master. Begone! I will speak to you later…" Once the figure on the floors gone, she(?) turns to a spot of darkness. "I suppose that you think that I'm wrong monk?" A voice echoes out from the shadow as soft as silk with a slight Russian accent.

"I think that your wrong to underestimate those two if they are who I think they are, yes. They can bring all your plans to ruin if you let them." The cloaked figure snorts in derision.

"You only wish to advance your masters plans at the expanse of my king." A massive tentacle seems to grow out her back with a viscous hook on the end of it. "Now! Begone from my sight monk! I shall have no more speech with you!" The 'Monk' just laughs at her threat.

"Ah! But my masters are FAR greater then your's… but very well, I have said my piece and I shall now take my leave fool…" A moment later, the woman on the throne relaxes as the tentacle melts back into her back.

"Perhaps for now monk… perhaps for now. But soon it shall be time for yet another addition to my king's domain…" The light slowly dims until only the sigil is visible in the gloom…

000000000000000 Back with Harry and the others 00000000000000000

Walking down the streets of the town, the group can't help but feel the depression and hopelessness in the air as well as the fear. Harry stops as he comes across a poster for a play with a yellow sigil on it. 'Now where have I seen that image before…?' Noticing that Harry's no longer behind her, Yugao looks back at him.

"Oy! Harry-kun, come on, we have to meet the mayor." Harry nods and runs after the rest, still wondering where he saw that familiar symbol before. Reaching the Mayor's residence, Harry let's out a slight whistle at the opulence of the place.

"Now this is what I call living in style." They're rushed inside and meet the obviously frazzled mayor in his office (looks like the stereotype of your typical rich mayor). He takes one look at the group and snarls.

"What is this! I sent for ninja, not a bunch of kids!" Yugao just glares at him from behind her mask.

"I am a ninja sir. I am a elite ANBU of Konoha. And these 'Kids' as you so put it have the most experience in the type of thing that's happening here." She jerks her head to the door. "On the way here we managed to kill a strange creature that looked like it was a bunch of birds merged together-" The Mayor interrupts her as he stands straight with a joyful expression.

"You killed it! You killed Flock!?" Yugao nods slowly as the man collapses into his chair with a sigh of relief. "Thank Kami-sama! That… thing has been preying on the townspeople for the past few days." Yugao nods at that, while taking note of what he just said.

"So when did these… incidents start occurring if I might ask? Any information might help with our investigation." The mayor nods vigorously.

"Of course, of course!" He then leans back into his chair as he weaves his tale. "This area has always been known for strange occurrences. People disappearing is actually quite mundane next to lights in the woods, disembodied screams in the caves, and rivers of blood appearing in the streets." Noticing the shocked looks, he chuckles. "We are a hardy folk here and we are so used to such occurrences that to us they're quite normal. What wasn't normal was that nine months ago a young boy disappeared in the woods. Now, we normally do searches in such cases mind you. The difference is that several members of the search party also disappeared." Harry raises an eyebrow at this.

"If that's true then why did you wait so long to get help? Surely someone would have come." The man nods acceding the point.

"That's true. You see we did. Since we're closer here to Kumogakure no sato then Konoha we often hire them instead of Konoha despite being in Fire Country… that and we get a discount." He gives a self depreciating grin as he spreads his arms wide. "Anyways, they sent a team and they found nothing. Soon after we found one of the searchers, still alive yet somehow turned inside out." He shakes his head in disgust. "Most grotesque thing you've ever seen, I assure you. He kept going on and on about the Lords of Madness and the Five-sided prism… the Color out of Space… Elder things… and that kind of thing. We dismissed it since he soon expired as the ravings of a dying madman… but now… but now we aren't so sure. We contacted Kumo again and they dismissed us out of hand!" He snarls in rage as Harry pales.

"Your sure that he said those things?! Your right?" The Mayor nods as he blinks in confusion.

"Why yes. I was there after all and won't be forgetting it for a long time, if I do before my dying day." The Mayor shivers a little as if in remembrance. "And I doubt I'll forget it even then." Harry sighs before a thought occurs to him as he looks at the Mayor directly.

"The searcher you found… where is he buried…?" The mayor looks at him for several seconds before shrugging.

"He's buried in a nearby hamlet of course… His hometown if you will. Though strangely we haven't heard anything from there for a while now." All of the group raise their eyebrows and ask why he hasn't sent anyone there. "Why? With flock and those other strange creatures roaming around it's a lot simpler, not to mention safer, to stay in town." Harry just sighs and shakes his head.

"So where is the village in question…?"

000000000000 Three days later 000000000000

The group slowly reaches the edge of the woods and stops at the sight of the hamlet before them. Most of the building seem to have collapsed and been partially burnt. Growling, Yugao shakes her head. "Kuso! We're too fucking late!" Row just nods and points at ruined hamlet.

"We should still check the place out… Might find some clues as to what's going on if nothing else." Harry just sighs and starts walking towards the once thriving place. Upon entering the group shivers collectively as they see massive bloodstains marring the streets and walls of the remaining buildings. Slowly creeping towards the center of the hamlet, they find that the area becomes more and more devastated the close they come. Naruto suddenly stops before bring everyone's attention to something he just found.

"Guys… I think you should have a look at this." Looking at each other, they walk over to see a large area of a nearby wall having been melted somehow. Gulping, they all rush to the center of the settlement. Upon entering the square, Harry and the other people with magic shiver as a feeling of wrongness settles over them. Harry's eyes start roaming around before coming to rest on the remains of a stage.

'There… Something happened there…' He walks closer to it before stopping as his eyes widen. "Shit! A portal to the Far-Realm opened here!" At that moment Hinata screams as something grabs her and the group turns to see Hinata trying to fight off a horrific sight. The thing might have once been human, but no longer. It's skin is a pale white with a sickly yellowish tinge that seems to almost glow. And it's flesh looks rubbery with no apparent skeletal structure. And most horrific of all is the fact that the thing has no head, just a mass of tentacles and feelers in it's place. Naruto's eyes widen as they rush in to help her only to notice the other creatures shambling out of the nearby buildings. Without a moments hesitation, he turns to Yugao and the others.

"You guys take care of those things while I rescue Hinata-chan." They nod and the group rushes to cut them off as Naruto heads to the creature and pulls out his knife. "Die you mother fucker!" Swiping his knife, he cuts off the tentacles that's holding Hinata causing it to scream despite it's lack of a visible mouth. Bringing his head up, he points his finger at the creatures middle. "Reducto!" The spell hits causing it's torso to disintegrate in a blast of black ichor and gore. Looking at the now dead monstrosity, Naruto's eyes widen and he turns in time to see Hinata kill another that was going to kill him. Breathing hard, he nods at her. "Thanks Hinata-chan, I owe you one." She just nods and gives him a grim smile.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun… but I think we're going to have more problems soon." Naruto nods but is forced to duck as a scythe passes through the spot he was just in. Looking where it came from, he swears seeing one of the creatures wielding a scythe and axe in it's tentacle arms.

"Oh fuck me… You have GOT to be shitting me!" Jumping back as it tries to decapitate him, he shakes his head. 'I wonder how nii-san and the others are doing?' On the other side of the square, Harry growls as he watches Yugao nearly get killed by one of the creatures that has a Katana merged with one of it's arms.

"This is utter bullshit!" Ducking under a swing, he hits it with a freezing charm before shattering it with a punch. Feeling the ground shudder under him, Harry leaps away as from the ground two large worm-like creatures burst from the ground. Their skins are translucent showing the pulsating organs beneath and their jaws are nothing more then gaping toothed maws surrounded with tentacles. "FUCK!" Soon afterwards the groups stands on top of a nearby house observing the center of the hamlet where the last of the bodies disintegrate. Shaking her head, Yugao sighs.

"This… is the most seriously fucked up mission I've ever been on you guys…" Shaking her head, she looks to Harry. "So where to next Harry-kun? Do we head back or what?" Harry just sighs before giving her a snort.

"Where else? To get answers of course and I know just the place to get them." Harry's grin just grows as he can almost visualize Yugao raising an eyebrow as she asks where. "Where else are we going to get the answers we need but the obviously creepy mansion up on that hill there." Blinking, they turn and sweatdrop seeing the rundown mansion on the hill just outside the outskirts. Yugao just sighs and shakes her head.

"And why would that place have the answers we need Harry-kun?" This time Sal answers.

"Because in horror movies the creepy mansion by the destroyed village ALWAYS has answers to what happened." She blushes some as everyone stares at her icluderous. "What? It's the truth after all!" Harry just sighs and jerks his thumb at the place.

"Whatever. Let's head on over to there and check it out shall we?" The others all nod and head over to investigate. An hour later finds Harry sitting at the table reading a collection of journals before closing them with a sigh. "I don't fucking believe this shit…" He jumps as Hedwig makes herself known behind him.

"Can't believe what Harry?" She looks over the journals as well as a large tattered book titled the 'Carcosa Codex'. Seeing it, Hedwig reaches for it only for Harry to slap her hand away. "Ow! What was that for Harry?" Harry just gives her a steely stare making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Get the others down here Hedwig… It's very important that they do." She just nods and does as he asks. Once they're all arrived, Harry sighs as he taps the book. "I'm afraid that what's happened is more dangerous then we thought you guys. This book," he taps it again. "Is the infamous Carcosa Codex. This book is almost as infamous and dangerous as the Necronomicon. Within it lies information about the alien city of Carcosa which lies in the Far Realm and is ruled over by a Great Old One named Hastur… or also known as the King in Yellow." The group stiffens at that and Harry nods. "Yes… The name is the same as that of the play that will soon be playing back in the town." Row starts chewing her lip as she considers what she's been told.

"Harry… Does the play have something to do with what happened here?" Harry nods with a depressed sigh.

"Yes. As it turns out the mansion was the home recently of a retired Shinobi who's taken up playwriting. She read this book and Hastur contacted her in her dreams eventually driving her mad. In her madness she created the play which is designed to open a portal to the City of Carcosa… A portal which will then draw what it can of our world and add it to the city." Yugao nods at this as her face becomes serious.

"Then we got to go now Harry." He nods and gets up.

"Let's go." They walk out, but before leaving the room Harry waits until the others have almost left before turning back to the pile of journals and the Carcosa Codex. "You're too dangerous to leave around… FiendFyre!" The black flames shoot out and consume the pile. Waiting until the entire table is aflame, he walks out as the flames reach the wooden superstructure of the building setting it a blaze. Nodding at the others, they all leave but not before setting the remains of the Hamlet a fire as well. Three days later they arrive back in town. Looking around, Hinata spots a woman rushing around mumbling to herself.

"Ma'am… What's the matter?" The woman looks up and smiles at the group.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm just rushing around because the Play 'The King-in Yellow' has already started and I'm to provide the refreshments." She notices the uneasy looks shot between the members of the group. "Is there something the matter?" Harry nods.

"Yes… The play is a summoning ritual for those creatures. We need you to try and get anyone you can out of the town before something happens." The woman's hand flies to her mouth.

"O… of course! I'll get right on it." She rushes off soon afterwards to do as asked. Looking at the direction she just left in, Yugao looks at the others.

"We got to stop the play guys… though any means possible." They nod as they rush to the playhouse and enter. Looking around, Yugao notices the audience staring transfixed at the play. "What's going on?" Harry looks at them and narrows his eyes.

"It's the play… Somehow it's caused the audience to be transfixed, like a Genjutsu." He walks over and nudges one only for the person to not respond. "See?" The woman up on the stage with a pale yellow mask which has the sigil for the King in Yellow on it laughs at them.

"Of course! And soon my master will have this place as his own… And there's nothing you fools can do!" She notices that both Harry and Naruto are smirking at her. "What are you smirking for? For soon my Lord will feast on your very soul!" Naruto just wags his finger at her.

"As usual you evil villain types fail to plan for everything." She cocks her head to the side confused. 'Kyubi-chan! Now!' Harry shouts at Kuro in his head as well and before you know it people are waking up from their trance as the combination of demonic KI and the magical energies washing over them wakes up the crowd, who look around them in confusion. "As we said… You guys ALWAYS fail to plan for everything." The woman on the stage screams before she transforms into a monster as her skin becomes a sickly white and several tentacles burst from her back. This causes the audience to scream in terror as they rush for the doors. The man on the 'Throne' also screams before tearing off the cloth on his body to reveal a monstrosity. His entire body is covered by slimy green scales and his legs have been replaced by that of a insect. His arms are nothing more then fleshy tentacles with several weapons somehow merged with them. Two more extend from where his mouth was except they have fanged maws that snap in Yugao's direction. The final member of the trio grins before four more insectid arms burst from his chest as parts of his body becomes covered in a black exoskeleton. Harry just looks at Naruto with a glare.

"You just HAD to piss off the crazy evil woman… didn't you?" Shaking his head, he looks at Yugao and Hedwig as he jerks his thumb at the man who was on the throne. "Can you two handle big and ugly over there?" They nod as Sal, Row, and Hinata turn to the last of the trio. Looking at him, Sal lays her Kama across her shoulder.

"And leftovers are fine with us…" The group then charges at their opponents. Harry and Naruto start leaping from seat to seat as the woman just charges through the seating. The three meet in the middle with the seats around them going flying everywhere. Snarling as Harry opens a wound on her side, the woman leaps to the side with her body bending in an unnatural way.

"You fool! How dare you interrupt this, my greatest performance!" Harry just snorts at her as Naruto shoots a Incenerous at her causing part of her clothing to catch on fire.

"We aren't the fools here, you are! The Lords of Madness wish only for destruction! Nothing more and nothing less. And we're here to stop you!" She just screeches in sheer madness, her already tenuous hold on sanity fraying.

"You can't stop me! None can for I am the Mistress of the Forbidden Play and I shall complete it! Watch!" At that moment Harry and Naruto notice the bushin on stage completing the final act just before a flash of sickly yellow light fills the theatre. "You are too late! My lord has arrived and soon all in sight shall be the domain of the Last king!" The light then collapses into a portal showing a vast lake of purplish black liquid with a city of tall, alien buildings with two moons above them and strange cries and sounds coming from them. Harry just watches as the "Water" from the lake spills out into the audience seating.

"Guys! Jump and don't let the water touch you no matter what! And get the hell out of here Yugao-chan! Hinata-nee-chan!" The two girls in question leap out of the water's reach and Yugao grabs Hinata before rushing out. Meanwhile something a little different comes through the portal that resembles a horrific mixture of human, insect, cephalopod. It's materialization in reality sends it insane with pain causing it to lash out at anything in reach… which includes the mistress's two minions who are instantly killed by it. Leaping away from the portal, Sal and the other two familiars watch as it tears the two apart. The woman just insanely laughs as Row looks at Harry for guidance.

"Harry! What do we do now?! With the portal now open there's nothing we can do to stop it!" Harry just grins and raises his hand .

"There is one thing we can do Row… the portal is sustained by the connection to reality that the 'Mistress' is… if we send her into it…" They all nod as they point a finger at her. "On three… One… Two… THREE! REDUCTO!" Each of them hits her with a different spell sending her remains into the portal. Almost immediately the waters start to recede back into the portal with the creature also being sucked back in. once it's all gone, Sal starts dancing around.

"WOOHOO! WE DID IT WE DID IT! WE BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF THE FAR REALM! HAHA!" Naruto just stares with a frown at the still open portal which is leaking it's energies into the area.

'Thank Kami-sama that wizards are immune to the reality warping caused by the Far Realm… but it was too easy and why is the portal still open?' Seeing something move, his eyes widen. "SHIT! OUT OF THE WAY!" He rushes Hedwig and sends her to the floor just in time as a mass of pulsating flesh hit's the area she was just in. As they watch the blob opens several mouths that start to leak a black ichor all over the soggy floor as it starts to speak in a warped version of the woman's voice.

"Master… I will stop you… from foiling… my master…" Harry just screws his face up in disgust as he looks at it before dodging a tentacle that nearly hits him.

"Fuck you bitch… Why the hell won't just die already? Besides… U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi, you ugly." The thing screams in rage as it starts barrelling through the room trying to kill the members of the group. Harry just smirks as he watches the portal pulsate. 'Heh… without her being able to concentrate on the portal, it's collapsing in on itself. Soon it'll start to close.' And low and behold the portal starts to shut itself… but not before the room fills with suction that starts pulling everything in the room into it… Starting with the blob which screams at it's dragged back through. Looking at the portal, Harry gulps as he turns to the others before ducking under a flying chair. "Uh guys… what say we get the HELL OUT OF HERE!" Dodging another piece of furniture, Naruto observes a chunk of the wall coming apart before flying into it.

"I'd say that's a fucking good idea… LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF IWA!" The group starts rushing through the building which is coming apart around them. Dodging various pieces of rubble, they leap from the doorway in time to see the building implode on itself. They all pale as they continue running as the town itself is pulled into the portal as the very streets under their feet give way. Looking around Yugao leaps down from a nearby roof with Hinata in time for the roof to fly apart. Looking where it's going, she turns to Harry.

"What the hell is going on!?" Seeing that Harry's about to say something, she scowls. "Never mind! The townspeople have managed to escape and we're… Whoa!" Ducking under a flying boulder, she looks as it flies into the portal. "We're the last ones here in town and we have got to get the hell out of here!" Harry just snorts as they continue running while dodging the flying debris.

"Ya think?! We need to get to a set distance and Row and Hedwig can teleport us! We need to get at least half way out of town before that happens… WATCH OUT!" A wagon starts flying towards them before Hedwig leaps out in front and punches it along with Row reducing it to splinters. Shaking her head she shouts at them to continue. Soon after finds them outside of town watching as the last bits of it enter the portal which closes with another yellow flash leaving behind a crater. Looking around at the devastated Townspeople they sigh as the Mayor walks up to them with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Our… our town… it's… gone… all gone… Nothing's… left…" He looks at Harry and the others who bow as Yugao addresses them.

"We are so sorry Mayor… We failed in the mission to protect you. I'm certain that Konoha will provide compensation for what happened here and-" The mayor cuts her off with a wave of his hand while sighing.

"No ANBU-san… you didn't fail in your mission which was to protect our people… Without you we ALL might have died. For that thank you." Harry just blinks as the mayor and the townspeople all bow to them only to ask what their going to do now. "Now? Now we're going to rebuild Harry-san… But far away from here I think." Several chuckles erupt from the crowd. "Yes… Far away indeed. I think this will be the straw that broke the camels back." Hearing a rumble, they turn back to the crater in time to see a spurt of lava shoot upwards causing Harry to sigh.

"Yeah… I think that might be best since this whole area is now geologically unstable…" As if to punctuate his words a fountain of magma shoots upwards filling the crater. "Kuso! I feel like I'm in a bad fucking disaster movie right about now!" And with that, the crowd leaves the area that would eventually become known as Insanity Mountains due to the strange happenings that occur in them with Mt. Hastur at it's center.

000000000000000 Epilogue 00000000000000000

Looking over the reports on his desk, the Hokage sighs as he rubs his temples. "I don't believe this… If it wasn't for the witnesses, I would send the bunch of you to have your heads examined." Sighing, he leans back into his chair as he considers the group in front of him. "Due to what happened I am classifying it as Unranked and sealing up all information in case anyone gets any ideas." Naruto just blinks at this in confusion.

"But wouldn't it be better to classify it as a S-Rank or SS-rank?" Yugao just chuckles at this before turning to the confused ninja in training.

"Actually Naruto-kun, Unranked missions are considered to be higher then SS-Rank. They are just listed as Unranked because there's no way to rank them and all info pertaining to them is always locked up… And there's also the fact that such missions always pay handsomely, right Hokage-sama?" He nods.

"She's right. It will go down in your record of course… but only the Hokage will know the specifics of what occurred there. The townspeople have already been sworn to secrecy so no worries there." Taking a puff of his pipe, he blows out a stream of smoke. "But enough of that." Pulling out several slips of paper, he hands them to each member who's eyes goggle at the amount. "This is your pay for the mission… please don't spend it all in one place." The group just bows before they leave the office. Taking the reports, Sarutobi sighs. "I'm just glad that Harry destroyed the book and all the notes…" Meanwhile several miles away, a man in a black cloak walks away from what was once a hamlet, but is now a burnt out ruin. In his hands is a old, slightly scorched book along with several sheets of paper. The man just shakes his head in amusement.

"Foolish wizard… It'll take more then that to stop the Lords of Madness from destroying all the worlds as is their fate…" The man slowly fades away with soft, insane laughter following him…

0000000000000000 The End 0000000000000000000

_Yui: Whoa… On a bit of a HP Lovecraft kick are we?_

_Steve: Eh… They're not bad stories after all… But I still say that I didn't do a good job on it. Maybe I'll come back at a later date and rewrite it or something…_

_Pen-pen: War waark! Waarrkk a warrk wark wa rk arrk.(Who knows! Anyways, I didn't mind it so much.)_

_Hinata: I agree with Pen-pen-san Steve-san._

_Steve: Thanks Hinata, Pen-pen… Anyways, until next time! I'll see you all then!_

0000000000 Screen Fades Out 00000000000000


End file.
